Home Is Where the Heart Is
by OctoberOpal
Summary: Gwen Lucas, a Kanto native, journeys to Unova for an adventure in a brand new world. Accompanied by her beloved partner, Pikachu, Gwen will earn badges, make new friends as well as rivals, and perhaps fall in love. Cilan/OC
1. In the Shadow of Zekrom

**Okay, I've been wanting to write a Pokemon Black & White fic since I saw my first episode (which for me was episode 6). This was the first time I avidly followed Pokemon since Johto Journeys and I just fell in love all over again. And I really just got the inspiration from reading Best Wishes by Becca from Quotev. So I'm going to be closely following the anime episodes, but with a few adjustments here and there. First are with the Pokemon. There are two off the top of my head that are going to be changed. I have no dislike for these Pokemon, I just wanted their replacements more. They're taken from the Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 PokeDex's, if they end up not making any sense to you. Secondly, this chapter as been amended to fit my character's intro. Other than that, it should match episode to episode.**

 **A bit of background information on my OC. She comes from Kanto, but Viridian City as opposed to Pallet Town. She met her Pikachu on the outskirts of the city where they played for hours and eventually became the best of friends. They went on traveling and have been through Kanto and Johto, collecting badges and competing in the League (no Hoenn or Sinnoh in this story though).**

 **And another little tidbit of information about my character. Her full name is Gwendolyn Lucas. Gwendolyn translates to white, fair, blessed. Lucas translates ot light. So Gwen Lucas can mean** _ **white light.**_

* * *

 **~~**I**~~**

 **In the Shadow of Zekrom**

Unova, named the land of variety. It was home to Pokemon that couldn't be found anywhere in the four other regions. And apparently, when Gwen was boarding the plane, it was said that most, if not all, people in Unova had never seen a Pikachu before. It was odd to Gwen as she'd seen plenty of Pikachu in Kanto. Viridian Forest was full of them and there was even a club for Pikachu trainers. It was an amusing as well as exasperating experience for Gwen and Pikachu when they were basically dragged in.

But anyway, looking out of the plane window, Gwen felt excitement coursing through her at the thought of a new region. New place, new Pokemon, new start. Gwen couldn't wait.

"What about you, Pikachu?" she asked her partner who was sitting in her lap.

" _Pi Pi Pikachu!_ " he exclaimed, excited as well. Gwen scratched below his ear just the way she knew he liked it. He crooned in response. Even for a Pikachu, he was unique. He had a small tuft of hair on his forehead and wore a pair of blue goggles since he and Gwen first became partners. He hardly ever took them off. Gwen encouraged it, she liked having a Pokemon that was unique.

And there were to be even more unique Pokemon within Unova for her to meet and befriend and even battle with.

Her heart leapt to her throat when she watched the plane descend bellow the clouds and the land come in to visual. Unova. The plane smoothly sailed across the seaside and glided next to the dock. It was a couple minutes before the announcement came for everyone to begin disembarking. Gwen reached into the upper compartment for her backpack and tote and followed everyone out.

While everyone instantly made their way over to claim checking, Gwen stopped on the dock, gazing out at the sea, the sky, and the surrounding land. "Unova," she murmured. "We're finally here, Pikachu." From her shoulder, Pikachu cooed in response.

Just then, a pink fish Pokemon leapt from the waters, creating a small spray on the dock, before diving right back into the water. It had a large, heart-shaped body with fins on top and below. Interesting. The closest thing Gwen could compare it to as a Luvdisc, but it was too big to be one.

Gwen turned to walk away but stopped when Pikachu hopped off her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and adjusted her glasses. "Pikachu?" Pikachu stood at the edge of the dock, looking out into the skies as if looking for something. "What is it?" But then Gwen noticed it as well, a large black cloud drifting toward them. "Hmm..."

But their pondering was interrupted by a large metal claw that latched Pikachu inside, making a cage. Gwen gasped, leaping for the cage and gripped it before it could retract. She followed the line to see three figures, one of them quite small, in trench coats, sunglasses and hats. "Who are you and what do you want with my Pikachu?" Gwen called to the attempted thieves.

"'Who are you' the question indeed," came an older feminine voice.

"We'll answer you as we feel the need," came another voice, this one from a man. They took off their hats and sunglasses to reveal a man with periwinkle blue hair just under his chin and sharp green eyes, a woman with long magenta hair and green eyes, as well as a...Meowth on two legs? How was that possible?

"We are the people whom Pikachu owes it allegiance now," the Meowth said. Wait...did that _Pokemon_ just _speak?_

"Did you just talk?!" Gwen exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

The Meowth chuckled. "Yes, I did talk and it has a long story behind it. Unfortunately, you don't have the time to hear it because we've gotta get going."

The cage began to retract, but Gwen held on tight. "No! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shot electricity toward the three, but before it reached them, it hit some sort of protector that blocked it and sent it into a discharge until it fizzled out.

The trio laughed. "Wasted effort!" the man exclaimed

"We're completely Thunderbolt proof," the woman added.

 _What am I supposed to do now?_ Gwen thought. _I don't have any other Pokemon and I can't hold on forever. If I call for the police, they might not get here in time._

Just then, the thundercloud that was drifting toward land came to a stop just over their heads. It rumbled and crashed, sending down small sparks of lightning. One struck the cage that held Pikachu, shattering it and sending both Pikachu and Gwen to the ground. It took several moments for Gwen to get her breath back, feeling the risidule electricity course through her veins. Her limbs trembled slightly as she tried to rise. She looked over to Pikachu to see him on his hands and feet, shuddering and sparking violently. But the electricity was blue, not yellow.

"Pikachu!" Gwen croaked.

Pikachu slowly rises to his feet, static building in his cheeks. "Pika...chu!" He sends out a large Thunderbolt up towards the storm clouds. The clouds dissipaited for a few short moments to reveal a black figure with large wings, a large tail and piercing red eyes. Its body was surrounded by waves of blue light. Electricity. It shot upwards, leaving a mighty discharge in its wake, shocking both Gwen and Pikachu.

Gwen felt her skin buzzing and her muscles tremble. She was quite used to being shocked by Pikachu and knew the course of lightning through her body, but this was different, more intense. More powerful. The first thing Gwen did was roll to the side and empty the contents of her stomach. Talk about an experience.

Crawling on her hands and knees, Gwen went over to Pikachu, who looked little better. "Pikachu," she murmured, cradling her partner in her arms. Pikachu slowly blinked his eyes open, giving Gwen a tired smile. "Are you alright?" she asked.

" _Pika Pi,_ " he answered.

"Are you alright?"

Gwen turned to see two ladies coming toward her. That was when she realized she wasn't wearing her glasses. Making a quick search for them, she picked them and and jammed them back on her face. Luckily they weren't cracked at all, and she looked back to the ladies. They seemed like sisters with medium brown hair, light green eyes, fair complexions and slight builds. One was dressed in a long, breezy poncho and jeans while the other was dressed in what Gwen would call business casual in a white collared shirt, grey slacks, and a minty green cardigan. Both knelt down to eye level with Gwen and Pikachu.

"We're fine," Gwen told them, slowly rising to her feet. One of the ladies gently held her arm in case she might collapse.

"Are you sure?" the other lady asked. "You two were completely enveloped in that thundercloud."

Gwen blinked, a bit stunned at the reality of it. Inside a thundercloud... "We're fine," she repeated. "Right Pikachu?" Pikachu chirped in agreement, a slight spark coming from his cheeks. Odd. Pikachu seemed over it quickly as he hopped onto Gwen's shoulder.

"Come inside and sit down, at least," the slightly dressy lady said. "You look rather pale."

Well, if her warm beige skin was looking pale, then Gwen may just believe this woman was right. Besides, she had nowhere to go just yet. She followed the ladies inside the claimcheck building and sat down where one of them actually had luggage of her own.

"Is this all your stuff?" the lady in the creamy yellow poncho asked, gesturing to Gwen's backpack and tote.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, this is it."

"Doesn't seem like a lot," the lady replied.

"Well, going on a journey, I can only take what I can carry," Gwen answered.

"Whaddaya know?" the lady exclaimed. "Aurea, this girl is a Pokemon Trainer."

The other lady, Aurea it seemed her name was, came back carrying a can of lemonade that she handed to Gwen. Suddenly feeling thirsty, Gwen popped it open and took a big drink. "You don't say?" Aurea commented. "And guessing by your Pikachu, you come from Kanto, right?"

Gwen nodded. "Viridian City," she answered. "The forest just to the north has tons of Pikachu."

"Here in Unova, Pikachu aren't a native," Aurea said. "Most, if not all, people have never seen one in person. There's so much I want to ask you."

Gwen felt her brow knot. "Why?" She was already told that no one in Unova has seen a Pikachu before, but why would someone have questions?

Aurea looked surprised at Gwen's reaction. "Forgive me, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Professor Aurea Juniper and this is my sister, Anthea."

"You're a Pokemon Professor?" Gwen exclaimed. She looked so young! Aurea, no Professor Juniper, nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gwendolyn Lucas, but you can call me Gwen."

Professor Juniper nodded. "It's nice to meet someone from Kanto. My sister is returning home from Sinnoh. Speaking of which," she turned to Anthea, "you'll have to tell me all about it when we get home."

Anthea nodded, chuckling. "I am and will, Aurea. _When we got home._ " She turned to Gwen. "So, where were you headed?" she asked.

"Uh," Gwen started, "I hadn't thought about it yet," she answered truthfully.

"Well, how about I drive you to my lab in Nuvema Town?" Professor Juniper offered. "If it's okay with you, I want to give Pikachu a check up after that thunderstorm. Just in case something's wrong."

"Okay," Gwen said, finishing up the lemonade and tossing the can in recycling. Apparently Anthea had returned from a summer archaeological dig in Sinnoh from what Gwen overheard from Professor Juniper, joking over how Anthea could have a full suitcase, backpack, and handbag of stuff. At least there was enough room for Gwen in the back of the professor's jeep where she climbed in behind Anthea.

Gwen felt the cool autumn breeze curl through her hair, wavy and yellow with an underlayer of white that hung to her waist. It seemed like a coincidence that the professor liked driving with the top down as Gwen loved the fast wind it brought through her hair, even if it was going to be terribly snarled later. Anthea seemed a bit less enthusiastic about it, bemusedly pulling her hair back into a bun.

During the drive, Gwen looked to the side of the road where there was forest on each side. There were several deer-like Pokemon with orange and cream fur and docile faces that watched the car as it passed, not at all phased by it. Some even raced along, trying to keep pace. Overhead, small bird Pokemon flew overhead. They seemed like a fusion between a Pidgey and a Starly. And further along the path were brown, rat-beaver-like Pokemon. They all looked so interesting.

"What do you think, Gwen?" Professor Juniper asked. "being from Kanto, you haven't seen any Pokemon like these."

"They look so beautiful," Gwen said. "Especially those deer ones."

"They're called Deerling," Anthea answered. "You've seen them during autumn, but during the other seasons their coats actually change color."

"Really?" Gwen exclaimed, adjusting her glasses. "They actually change color?"

"Yes," Professor Juniper confirmed. "As well as their evolution, Sawsbuck. In pre-modern times, people would use them to judge the change of the seasons."

"Has someone actually seen them change?" Gwen asked.

"I've seen a Deerling go from green to orange just like a leaf does," Professor Juniper said. "It's all done in about a day and it's a beautiful sight."

"Wow," Gwen breathed. "How about that, Pikachu?" She looked down to her beloved partner.

" _Pika Pika!_ " he exclaimed. Then his cheeks began to go staticky for a moment.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" Gwen asked. Pikachu brushed it off and gave it the a-okay.

"Once we get to my lab, I'll have a look," Juniper said.

"Don't you need to head home first?" Gwen asked.

"Our home is right next door," Anthea told her with a slight chuckle.

Gwen felt her brows rise to her hairline. "Really?"

"Yep," Anthea answered. "Has a connecting door and everything. Dad had the lab built next to home when we were kids. Said he didn't want to have to choose between being near his career or his family. So he extended the garage to make his entire laboratory."

Gwen was impressed. "Nice."

Anthea nodded. "Now it's Aurea's personal lab and may even be the lab for her future children, providing she finds a man first."

This seemed like a running joke as the professor shook her hand and gently shoved her sister's shoulder. "I don't see you with any boyfriend," she teased.

"At least I've had more than two," Anthea teased back. That was the end of it as they had a few more chuckles and the professor asked about Anthea's dig.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the lab. Gwen could see a smaller house connected to it, but the lab had to be almost double the size. Anthea grabbed her bags and headed into the house, stating she would be in the lab shortly. Gwen followed Professor Juniper into the lab. She was politely introduced to her assistants, Ryan and Arthur, who also exclaimed over Pikachu. They even commented on Pikachu's dark blue goggles.

Smiling, Gwen told them of how Pikachu had gotten them. "I was at the beach in Vermilion City and I had a pair of goggles for swimming. When I was done with them, Pikachu decided to try them on. He didn't like them over his eyes, so he placed them on his brow. He's worn them ever since." They hung just under the tuft on his head, making him exactly like the Pikachu in the arcade game _Pikachu Surfer._

Unfortunately, he had to take them off while being examined. He had multiple wires stuck to him and he looked miserable as the scanner fully enveloped him. " _Pikachu_ ," he pouted.

"Just a few more minutes, Pikachu," Gwen told him.

"So Gwen, you said Pikachu was encased in an electric field and that he was surrounded by blue electricity that wasn't of his own making?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Gwen answered. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet," she answered. "But I still want to do a few more tests."

Pikachu slumped even more. Gwen put a hand on his forehead. "It's alright buddy, you'll be out of here in no time."

The electronic doors whir open and Arthur enters the room. "Professor, the new trainer has arrived for his Pokemon," he says.

Juniper blinks. "Wait, it's that time again?" she slowly realized. "I didn't know that it was today." She looked down at her clothing. She hadn't changed when they arrived. "I'm not even dressed appropriately."

Gwen's head tilted to the side. "You look lovely to me," she said. "Professional too, if that's what you're worried about."

"Thank you Gwen," Juniper said. "I'm just so used to being in a lab coat that an actual outfit seems under-dressed to me." She turned to Ryan at the computer. "Can you finish up the tests? I'll return shortly." Ryan nodded.

"Can I go with you?" Gwen offered. She wanted to see the Pokemon that would be offered to this new trainer. She didn't get Pikachu from a lab and she'd never been to one in the first place. She had no idea what to expect.

"Sure," Juniper agreed and Gwen followed her out.

Pushing the cart down the hall, Gwen saw a boy in the lobby. His back was to them as he held a camera in front of him, snapping away at the walls of the lab. Gwen found it odd that he would want to take pictures of the lobby. It was nice and clean, but nothing exceptional to look at. His sandy blonde hair fell just above his shoulders and he was well dressed for his journey in an orange jacket and brown cargo pants. He turned upon hearing the cart.

"Hello, Trip," Juniper greeted. "I'm so glad I didn't miss you. I just picked up my sister from the airport less than an hour ago."

"It's no problem, Professor," Trip replied. "I'm ready to start my journey now."

"I know you've waited a long time for this day," Juniper said. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon."

"Hi, I'm Gwen," Gwen introduced. "How long have you wanted to start your journey?"

Trip glanced at her with cool blue eyes. "Since I was six. I'm thriteen now, the age any kid can start their adventure. Basic."

Gwen quirked a brow. "Thirteen? Really?" She'd started traveling just after her tenth birthday.

Trip's eyes harden to a slight glare. "Of course, that's when _every_ kid starts his adventure in this town. I just told you that."

"Sorry," Gwen said. "I guess I had a different start from you." He didn't have to be so rude.

"Now, now," Juniper soothed. "Trip, Gwen is from the Kanto Region. She just arrived in Unova."

Trip blinked. "Kanto?" He began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked, confused.

Trip let out one more chuckle before answering. "You see, with your accent and slow comprehension, I thought you might come from the boonies."

Gwen gaped. Yes, she quickly noticed that Kanto and Unova had different accents, but this _boy_ basically called her an idiot. Not only that, but he dissed her home. "Excuse me?" She glared at him from over her glasses. For once Gwen was glad for her 5'7" height because Trip is a few inches shorter than her as she looked down at him.

"Come now," Juniper interrupts, still trying to be cheerful. "Today's your first day as a Trainer! So it's a happy day!" She turns toward the cart and grabs one of the Pokeballs. "Now, you can choose your partner from among these three types. The first is Tepig, a Fire-Type."

She releases the Pokeball to reveal a little pig Pokemon. Its body was majorly orange except for its ears and a line down to its snout as well as its rear and tail. It was chubby and cute looking.

Gwen knelt down in front of the Tepig and smiled. "So you're a Tepig!" she exclaimed. The Tepig startled and hopped a few paces away, turning to face them and blowing a few embers from its snout. Gwen smiled. "That's a Fire-type for you, nice and fiery." Though the Tepig seemed a little stoic. Perhaps it has a Serious nature.

Juniper chooses another Pokeball from the cart. "Up next, here's Oshawott, a Water-Type!" A sea otter comes out with a slick white face and hands. Its body was a watery blue with its feet and tail a dark blue and it had a small yellow shell at its belly. Its round eyes and freckles gave it a slightly cherubic look.

"Aww," Gwen cooed, enamored with the Pokemon already. "Aren't you the cutest!" Oshawott blushes, rubbing the back of his head.

"Finally," Juniper presses on, grabbing the last Pokeball, "Snivy, a Grass-Type!" Snivy was a slim snake Pokemon with hands and feet and a tail that flared out into a three pointed leaf. It had a long sharp snout and slanted eyes that exuded aloofness and confidence. Gwen thought it seemed just like Trip, but with less of the attitude.

Gwen looked to the three Pokemon standing in a neat row. Oshawott looked hopefully at Trip, as if desperately wanting to be picked. It looked so jolly and sweet. "Oh, I wouldn't have any idea which to pick," she exclaimed. "They're all so cute and full of potential." Oshawott seemed like the perfect buddy, Snivy would be good in a strategy match and Tepig would be a powerhouse.

"Don't forget," Trip snapped. "I'm the one who gets to choose."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I know, I know." But looking at the three of them, she wished she was the one doing the choosing.

After about a minute, Trip speaks, "I've decided. I'm choosing Snivy."

Gwen wasn't surprised. Snivy seemed meant for him. Snivy looked proud at getting chosen. Tepgi turned to a slight pout and Oshawott...oh, Oshawott. It looked devastated. Gwen wanted to gather it up in her arms and tell him it wasn't its destiny. It would get a trainer who wanted its company and friendship.

"Alright," Juniper replied, handing him a flat handheld device. "Here's your PokeDex."

Trip takes it with a smile. "Thanks, Professor!" He held it toward Snivy and flipped it open. _**Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Cool, Calm and collected. Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf in its tail.**_

Gwen peeked over Trip's shoulder to look at the PokeDex. It had an image of Snivy that turns position every couple seconds. "So that's a PokeDex?"

Trip snapped the PokeDex closed. "And you don't even know what a PokeDex is. Typical to the boonies."

Gwen glared at him. "Just so you know, it was Professor Oak, _from Kanto,_ who _created_ the PokeDex. I know what one is, I've just never seen one in use before."

"Gwen is right," Juniper said. "Kanto is known for some of its lavish cities like Celadon, Saffron and Fuscia. It's got a couple of beautiful beaches as well. And it's thanks to Professor Oak that each region has its own PokeDex. We've all managed to expand it thanks to his original design."

"Hmm," Trip sounded, agreeing with the Professor only to be polite. Gwen can tell he isn't convinced.

Juniper held out a small case with five deactivated Pokeballs as well as another one that is. "Here's your starter Pokeballs as well as Snivy's. You can carry up to six Pokemon with you. If you want to catch more, you can send ones to my lab for standby and I can transfer them from any Pokemon Center or Gym. I'll watch over them in the mean time."

"Thank you, Professor," Trip said, taking the Pokeballs. He pointed Snivy's at the Pokemon, calling it back. The red light captures it and retracts it inside. "I'll be on my way." He made his way out of the lab.

Gwen followed him outside. "Hey Trip, what are your plans for your journey?" she asked, coming to a stop just steps away from him.

"Training Snivy, catching as many Pokemon as I can and collecting eight badges in order to enter the Unova League," Trip replied. "Basic stuff."

Gwen paused slightly. "Well, there are quite a few more things to do that _just_ that." Like performing, sight-seeing, checking out the Pokeclubs like the Pikachu one in Vermilion City, just to name a few. "But that seems like a good start."

Before Trip could reply, a cry came out from behind them. " _Pika Pi!_ " Gwen turned to see Pikachu racing up to her, goggles and all. Holding her arms out, Gwen caught Pikachu in her arms as he leapt into them.

"Pikachu, you're all done with your tests, huh?" Gwen stated as Pikachu settles himself on her shoulder.

" _Pika_!" he nodded.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Trip inquired, a look of surprise on his face. He took out his PokeDex and held it up to Pikachu. _**Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.**_ He then took out his camera and snapped a couple pictures, walking around Gwen to get another angle.

Gwen put a hand to her hip, feeling slightly agitated. "Have you taken enough pictures?" she snapped.

Trip placed the camera back into the pocket of his jacket and points his finger in Gwen's face. "This is why we don't like people from the boonies," he snapped. "A Pikachu in the Unova is huge. It's a really big deal!"

Gwen swatted his finger away. One of the things she detested was people pointing at her like that, it made her feel belittled. "So I've been told," she replied through gritted teeth.

Trip's face curled into a smirk. "Is it strong?"

Gwen met his grin with one of her own. "You bet."

" _Pika Pika_!" Pikachu agreed.

"You wanna see?" Gwen goaded.

"Sure I do," Trip replied.

The two of them put a good distance between them in order for their Pokemon to battle. Pikachu is already out and facing Trip. He called out Snivy, who held his nose high and his hands to his hips.

"You ready, Pikachu?" Gwen called. Pikachu nodded. "Okay, Quick Attack, go!"

Pikachu leapt into action, a white tail following him as he bound straight against Snivy, sending it backwards. He slowly rises back to his feet.

"Alright!" Trip called. "Snivy, use Vine Whip!"

Long vines stretch from Snivy's neck and whip towards Pikachu. The first one connects, but Pikachu manages to dodge the second.

"Good!" Gwen called out. "Now, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu grins as he prepares for his signature move. He inhales and exhales the energy, but no electricity comes out. Just a few sparks fly from his cheeks.

 _What's going on?_ Gwen thought. _Why can't Pikachu use Thunderbolt? Nevemind._ "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu sprinted towards Snivy, but again no electricity emerges. He pants and ceases running, sweat beginning to coat his yellow fur from the exertion. Gwen bit her lip. Why can't Pikachu use its moves? It managed to use Quick Attack just fine!

"Is this some kind of strategy?" Trip asked. "Using moves your Pokemon doesn't even know?"

"Shut up!" Gwen snapped. "Use Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

With luck, Piakchu's tail shimmers and turns a steely gray. _So, it's only Electric-Type moves Pikachu can't use. I'll have to work around it for now._

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" Trip ordered.

Gwen paused, unfamilar with the move. "Leaf Tornado?"

Trip smirked. "Don't know it, do you?" Gwen glared at him.

Snivy leapt into the air, spinning and a whirl of leaves gather around him. It forms a tornado that sweeps toward Pikachu. It smashes him into the ground creating a rut in the ground that pushes him several feet back.

"Pikachu!" Gwen cried running for her Pokemon. When the dust cleared, she saw her Pokemon battered and bruised in the dirt. She took him in her arms. Something wasn't right with him. He couldn't use either of his electric attacks and she saw more static coming out of his cheeks. She had to get him back to Professor Juniper.

From behind her, she heard Trip calling her out. "I think you two better start over with the basics." She ignored him and raced back into the lab.

Back in the lab, Pikachu was again hooked up to the scanner. He looked put out from the loss, but Gwen told him it didn't matter. He needed to get well. Anthea had come into the lab and was just as shocked as the Professor when learning that Pikachu couldn't use his Electric-Type moves.

"Something's not right with Pikachu, after all," Gwen said to the Professor.

Juniper nodded. "Now that I know what to look for, I see it," she replied. "It appears that Pikachu has suffered an electrical overload of some kind."

Gwen tilted her head in slight confusion. "Overload?"

She turned to Gwen and Pikachu. "All that electrical energy Pikachu absorbed from the thunderstorm was too much."

"It would explain why Pikachu can't use Electric-Type moves," Anthea added. "When it comes to Electric-Type Pokemon, their electric stores have a percise balance. They're usually able to process extra electricity into their bodies rather well, but sometimes, when it becomes too intense, it messes with their balance of power."

That didn't sound good. "Will Pikachu be able to use his Electric-Type moves again?" Gwen asked.

Anthea put a knuckle to her chin. "My best guess is that Pikachu needs to get his electrical equilibrium back, but I wouldn't know how. Any option seems too precarious as well as dangerous."

Suddenly, the lights begin to flicker and the monitor systems begin to shorten out.

"Huh? What was that?" Juniper mumbled, turning back to the monitors.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked aloud.

Pikachu was then stabbed with electrical currents. "Pikachu!" Gwen cried out.

"Look! It's the storm cloud again!" Juniper called. Everyone looks outside to see the whirring storm cloud from before. It drifted just above the lab.

Pikachu cried in pain as the electricity courses through it. " _Pikachu_!" The system then shuts off completely.

"Reload the system quickly!" Juniper ordered to Ryan.

He nodded. "Right." He went to the door, hauling it open and leaving the room.

Juniper turned back to the window. "It couldn't be, could it? Could the source of those clouds be Zekrom, the Legendary Pokemon?"

Gwen turned to the professor. "Zekrom?"

"Zekrom is quite a legend in these parts," she continued. "From within its thunderclouds, Zekrom watches over people and Pokemon. And its lightning bolts are said to be judgements from above, and they're also the pillars that hold up the sky."

The wires connected to Pikachu then snap off, and the electricity grows more intense. He begins screaming.

"Pikachu!" Gwen shrieked. He wouldn't be able to take the electricity for much longer.

* * *

 **Yes, so I gave Professor Juniper a sister. Since Gwen isn't traveling with Professor Oak, I had to know how Gwen would meet Juniper at the airport. That's when I came up with a sister who was coming to Unova as well.**

 **Anthea is just a person that sprouted from the top of my head, but I have made up a few details about her if any of you were curious. She's Professor Juniper's younger sister. They look pretty similar in the looks department (light brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin), Anthea is an inch or two shorter, her style is a bit more on the casual side and has a more carefree and bubbly personality. Her career is archaeology. She can be a bit conscious about looking nice, even though her job is digging through the dirt. She often sees her career as her hobby as well and can seem to take it a bit less seriously than others would. She enjoys teasing her older sister, who has such a demanding job that takes up most her time which can make her neglect other things like house-tasks and social interaction.**

 **And I gave Pikachu a bit more of a unique look. He looks a lot like Richie's Pikachu, Sparky, with the tuft of fur on his head. And then with the goggles that come from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**


	2. Enter Iris & Axew

**.**

* * *

 **~~**II**~~**

 **Enter Iris and Axew**

The electricity sparks out of control, nearly coming into contact with Gwen. She flinched away, taking a step away from the examination table. Pikachu cried out from the discharge of lightning.

"Pikachu!" Gwen cried out to her Pokemon. "No!"

From behind her, Anthea joined Professor Juniper at the computer. It came back on less than a minute beforehand. "The system is on overload!" Juniper cried. "The lab could be destroyed!"

"All because of that lightning?" Anthea called back. "Is Zekrom really behind this?"

Gwen was focused on Pikachu. He was in so much pain, she couldn't stand it. They hadn't even been in Unova or a quarter of a day and this happens? Was it some sort of bad omen? Bad luck? Pikachu cried out again and Gwen leapt over to her partner, enveloping him in her arms, hoping to take the pain away.

The electricity shocks the both of them, causing the Pokemon and Trainer to cry out in pain. With a single, intense shock, the two of them are knocked off the examination table. Anthea kneels down next to Gwen. "Are you alright?" she asked, careful not to touch the girl who still had remnants of electricity coursing through her.

With a couple spasms, Gwen finally felt the use of her limbs returning. After a moment, she was able to sit up on her own. "I'm up at least," she said. Anthea gave a relieved smile and Gwen noticed another worried one. "Don't worry Oshawott, I'm fine."

Oshawott's worried expression softens and he gave Gwen a smile.

Gwen, of course, was feeling fine but what about... "Pikachu!" Gwen searched for her partner who also sits up, shaking off. " _Pika_?" He blinked a couple times before hopping to his feet. " _Pika_!" His lightning-shaped tail crackles with electricity with ease.

Gwen rose to her feet, a giddy feeling in her chest upon seeing Pikachu's use of electricity. "Pikachu! Does that mean you're back to normal?"

" _Pikachu_!" he affirmed.

"Alright, then!" Gwen braced herself. "Use Thunderbolt on me!" Gwen hears Anthea protest, but she ignores it. Pikachu does as well, charging his attack and striking Gwen. Gwen grit her teeth and took the attack, more glad it was working than being in pain. "Nice shot!" Gwen told Pikachu. "Volt Tackle go!" His whole body becomes enveloped in yellow as he charges at her, slamming into her stomach and against the wall. Shaking out of a daze, Gwen holds Pikachu close with a smile. "You're really alright! That's good."

After recovering from the electric attacks, Gwen and Pikachu exit the Pokemon Center, as well as Anthea and Professor Juniper. "Do you really think that thunderstorm was caused by Zekrom?" Anthea asks.

"Even if it was, Zekrom is probably long gone by now," Juniper replies.

"I'll just say that was quite the experience," Gwen commented, looking out into the setting sky.

"Well, don't make a habit of letting trouble follow you," Anthea told her.

Gwen shrugged. "I don't think that's up to me," she replied with a chuckle.

"Well," Juniper sighed. "Let's call it a day. I'm exhausted and well past ready for dinner."

"That reminds me," Anthea said, a finger at her chin. "How did you get by without me here?"

Juniper quirked a brow. "I can cook and clean just as well as you can."

"'Just as well?'" Anthea repeated. "Not likely."

Juniper rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, let's just eat." She turned to Gwen. "Gwen, you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like."

Gwen nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

The sisters prepared a Tamato Lasagna and a side salad. Gwen happily helped herself to a second serving. Pikachu sat next to her, digging into his own bowl of Pokemon food.

"So Gwen, you plan to travel through the Unova region?" Juniper asked from across the table.

Gwen nodded. "I've traveled through Kanto and Johto and I wanted to see a completely brand-new sight. I got a recommendation to visit the Unova region since it has Pokemon that have never been seen before in my home."

Anthea nodded. "We have a few Kanto-native Pokemon around here, but it's enough to count on one hand. But I guess we more than make up for it with our own variety."

"And do you plan to challenge the Gym Leaders and enter the Unova League?" Juniper asked.

"Yes," Gwen confirmed. "I'd love that."

Juniper nodded. "How about you stay the night here and we can see you off tomorrow?"

"That's very nice of you," Gwen said with a smile. "Thanks a bunch."

The next day, with everything packed, Gwen headed out the lab. It was at the edge of town, in between the town and the forest. Anthea and Professor Juniper saw her and Pikachu off. Juniper handed Gwen a PokeDex and a container of Pokeballs.

Gwen was stunned. "For me?"

"Of course," Juniper told her. "Every trainer I see gets their own PokeDex. It'll tell you all about the Unova Pokemon you meet."

Gwen took the PokeDex and Pokeballs. "Thank you," she said, very grateful.

"And just like Trip, if you catch more than six Pokemon, you can transfer them here," Juniper added. "I'll watch over them for you."

"Thanks," Gwen replied.

"Good luck on your journey," Anthea wished. "There's a Pokemon Center on the other side of the forest. Stop by if you need help."

"I will!" Gwen called as she turned and raced for the forest. "See you later!"

About an hour into the forest, Gwen turns to Pikachu on her shoulder. "What kind of wild Pokemon do you think we'll meet first? What about those Pokemon from yesterday?" She only knew the name of the Deerling. The others were unknown to her.

Rustling from the side of the road caught her attention.

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu pointed to the bush as it moves. A large, dark purple shape moved behind it.

"A Pokemon?" Gwen exclaimed, taking out her PokeDex. It opens and registers a small olive-green Pokemon with ivory tusks and a sage green horn on the top of its head. _**Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which will regrow if the fall out.**_

Gwen looked from the image on the PokeDex to the purple shape, a brow quirked. "That doesn't look a _thing_ like this?" Perhaps the PokeDex read wrong. Either way, "I'm going to catch it!" Gwen pulled a Pokeball from her pocket and tossed it.

It bounced off the purple shape, which yelps in pain. It actually said, "Ouch!"

"Ouch?" Gwen repeated. Pokemon don't talk! And why didn't the Pokeball work?

The purple shape emerged to reveal a girl perhaps a year or two younger than Gwen's fifteen years. Her hair is quite large, held in two pigtails on top of her head with the rest of it flowing widely out and tied at the end where it reaches her knees. Her skin is the color of milk chocolate. She wore a creamy white, long-sleeved shirt with pink cuffs and neckline, a pink skirt with a bow on her left side. Under were white leggings that stopped just past her knees.

"Okay, what was that for?" she howled.

Swallowing heavily, Gwen explained. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were a Pokemon."

The girl stomped over to Gwen. "Oh, so what you're really telling me is that I look like a Pokemon. Your PokeDex-" she put on a cute smile that oddly endears her round face "-is this cute face in there?" Her face quickly sours in anger as she stomped her foot. "Is it?"

Gwen flinched away, quite afraid of this girl's anger. "No! Uh...I'm so sorry?"

After several moments, her glare softens. "Fine. I accept your apology." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "But you've got a long way to go as a Trainer if you think I look like a Pokemon." Gwen fought a chuckle. With that hair, it could be some sort of Pokemon. "Right, Axew?"

Her hair began _shifting_ and the little green Pokemon pops out. " _Axew! Axew!_ "

Gwen gaped. "So that's where it was!" The Axew was actually in her _hair?_ That seemed probable with how much of it she had...but it was still weird.

The girl's eyes drifted down and she spotted Pikachu at Gwen's ankles. She gasped, squatting down to Pikachu's level. "Whoa, no way! A Pikachu?" She scooped Pikachu up in her arms, squeezing him tightly. "You've got to be the sweetest thing ever!" She tapped at Pikachu's red cheeks, making them jiggle. "And these jiggly cheeks, you can't find anything this jiggly in Unova!"

Gwen blanched at the girl's handing of Pikachu. Just squishing him like that and touching him without his consideration. "Hey, could you go easy on my partner?" she told the girl.

But she didn't seem to hear her. "I'm dying to know what a Pikachu is doing here! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She nuzzled against Pikachu, much to his chagrin.

Still woried over Pikachu, Gwen answered the question. "Uh, we're from Kanto. I'm Gwen."

"Kanto?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, he came from the Viridian Forest. We've been partners for five years now."

"Isn't that nice," the girl stated. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Iris." She held her hand out for Gwen to shake, but Pikachu got fed up with her grip and used Thunderbolt on her. "Whoa, that tingles!" She collapsed on the ground, Pikachu finally free from her death grip.

While Gwen did feel guilty, she didn't apologize for Pikachu. She knew he'd only shock people if they agitated him. And even she could see that he was _very_ aggitated being held by Iris.

Iris quickly recovered and the two of them sat down just off the path. "I'm sorry Pikachu," she apologized. Pikachu nodded to her, accepting the apology. Iris then turned to Gwen. "Tell me, Gwen. Wasn't there a thunderstorm in Nuvema Town yesterday?"

Gwen nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Yeah, it was intense, both times. Professor Juniper says Zekrom caused all that lightning."

"No way!" Iris gasped, leaning forward, inches from Gwen's face. "Zekrom, the Legendary Pokemon, caused it? Please! I want to know everything!"

Her brow knotted, Gwen wondered why Iris wanted to know about her experience. Sure it was a legendary Pokemon, but it gave her and Pikachu quite a rough time. She felt more wary than awed by Zekrom.

But before she could think of what to say, Pikachu called out. Gwen looked to see him pointing over toward the trees. She followed his direction to see a Deerling. "It's a Deerling!" she exclaimed, climbing to her feet and chasing after it, Pikachu right behind her.

She came upon a small clearing with about seven Deerling scattered around it. All of them the same burnt orange like yesterday. Gwen couldn't help but wonder what they looked like during the other seasons. Would their coats look as lovely this? If she had one of her own, she might find out! She grabbed a Pokeball from her pocket and tossed it toward the nearest Deerling. But it merely blocked it by brushing it with its ear. _How is that possible?_

Iris came up behind her. "You don't get it. You act like a little kid. If you want to catch it, you have to battle it."

Gwen turned a glare at her. "I've caught Pokemon before, I don't need you telling me what to do. C'mon Pikachu!" Pikachu leapt in front of her.

One of the Deerling noticed Pikachu in a battle position and cried out to the rest of the Deerling, which become frightened and run away.

"Wait!" Gwen called, trying to catch up to them. She wanted to catch a Deerling! But a rumbling stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see a group of the rat-beaver Pokemon from yesterday. They rammed right into her, sending her to her rear. They continue running, some of them stepping over her. They weren't heavy, but it was jolting when they pounded on her stomach and climbed over her face. Within a couple moments, it was over and Gwen felt very, _very_ bruised. "Oww, what was that?"

Iris scoffed. "It was a Patrat! What a kid!"

Gwen sat up and glared. "Well, _excuse me_ for not knowing a Pokemon I've never seen before!"

Iris rolled her eyes. "But you know the Deerling."

"That's because Juniper told me about them yesterday!" Gwen snapped.

"Then it seems you have a lot to learn!" Iris sang. Gwen seethed at her mocking tone.

* * *

Anthea had given Gwen some snacks to bring along, but it was just enough for lunch. When it rolled toward evening, Gwen didn't have much when it came to something to eat. But when she saw apples hanging from a tree, she had an idea. She pulled a few of them from the tree and settles under it. Taking her packs from her shoulder, she rumaged through to find her squeeze tube of chocolate. She had two of them that were brought from Kanto. They had a hint of sweet Pecha Berry extract in them to give a slighty fruity kick. Taking her pocket knife, Gwen cut off a piece off the apple and squeezed the chocolate on it.

"What's that?"

Gwen turned to see Iris near the tree. They'd gone looking for where the Deerling could have run off to, but didn't find any. That and Iris got bored quickly and ran off as well. Gwen hadn't seen her in hours. At least she seemed more friendly now than she was before. "It's chocolate squeeze," she answered. "Try it." She held out the slice of apple.

Iris took the slice and gingerly took a bite. Her face brightened. "Wow, that's yummy!" She shoved the rest in her mouth in glee.

Gwen nodded. "I know, I love this stuff!"

" _Pika pika!_ " Pikachu loved the chocolate squeeze as well. Gwen cut two more pieces and adds the squeeze for her and her buddy. She handed Iris her second tube. The girl didn't bother cutting the apple, she squeezed the chocolate right onto the apple and took a bite. She offered some to Axew as well.

When they were done with dinner, Iris asked about the thunderstorm again. Gwen explained what happened to her and Pikachu, including what Zekrom's power did to Pikachu.

"I get it now," Iris exclaimed from her perch in the tree next to them. "Pikachu couldn't use any Elelctric-Type moves because of Zekrom."

Gwen nodded. "Pikachu must have stored and then let out all of his electricity, because of all the intense stuff Zekrom was up to. That's what the professor said, at least."

"Well, Zekrom is a legendary Pokemon, you know," Iris replied. She stood on the branch she's perching on, a fist pumped toward the sky. "I'd love to meet Zekrom someday! I can't wait to meet Zekrom!"

Axew pops out of her hair. " _Axew! Axew!_ " he cried. Gwen felt herself wanting to squeal at how adorable he was.

But to Iris's enthusiasm, Gwen rolled her eyes. "Go ahead," she told the overly-excited girl. "I've already had the meeting that I wouldn't wish to repeat." She looked down to Pikachu situated her in lap, rubbing his head. "Unova must have all sorts of interesting Pokemon: Deerling, Axew...and so much more that I don't know the names of and haven't met yet. This is gonna be great, huh Pikachu?" He cooed in agreement.

Gwen looked up toward Iris, a question on her lips, but finds the girl curled up on the branch, asleep. _Wow, that was quick._ Gwen leaned back on the ground, an arm pillowed behind her head. She looked up at the stars overhead, admiring the line of white in the darkness. The stars were so different in Unova then they were in Kanto. Now her journey would be under this sky.

Digging under her shirt, Gwen pulled out a thin gold chain. There was an oval-shaped locket at the end of it. Unclasping it, Gwen gazes at the image inside. A woman with a striking resemblance to Gwen is inside, though she looks about twenty years older. "I miss you, Mom," Gwen said.

Overhead, a sharp line of white dashes across the sky, disappearing from sight as soon as it appeared. "A shooting star!" Gwen exclaimed. "Pikachu, did you see it?"

" _Pika pika!_ " He answered yes.

With a smile, Gwen curled on her side, Pikachu snuggled at her stomach, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen and Pikachu awoke with Iris missing. Her stuff was gone as well, so she probably just left once she woke up. Gwen didn't think twice about it. Since Iris ditched her yesterday, it was hardly surprising that she did today as well. She and Pikachu started through the forest again. Perhaps they would make their way back to the path by lunch time.

"Well, Pikachu," Gwen said to her buddy. "It's a brand-new day. Wonder what Pokemon we'll meet this time!" She was bummed that she couldn't catcha Deerling, but perhaps it wasn't meant to be.

Then they both saw the grey bird Pokemon. Gwen took a closer look at it, seeing a pale grey crest that's actually in the shape of a heart and amber-yellow eyes that create an naive aloofness. Taking out her PokeDex, Gwen pointed it up at them. _**Pidove, the Tiny Pidgeon Pokemon. A Pidove's flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is attracted to shiny objects.**_

Gwen smiled, remembering her Pidgeot. Her Flying-Type Pokemon had become a valuable friend. Perhaps a Pidove would be the same. She turned to Pikachu. "Let's catch a Pidove!" She pointed to the nearest one. "Let's go for that one! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The attack hit right on and immediately knocks Pidove to the ground, unconscious. Gwen took out her Pokeball. "Alright, go Pokeba-" But she was interrupted by the whole flock of Pidove who come charging at her and Pikachu, angry that their flockmate was attacked. They sent a barrage of attacks to the pair then fly away.

Knocked on her rump, Gwen rubbed her shoulder where a Pidove made a pretty powerful Quick Attack. "This is not going easy!" she said, rising to her feet. Luckily, she saw one Pidove who didn't fly away. Instead, it patted across the grass, foraging for food. "Okay, Pikachu," Gwen called, pointing toward the Pidove, "this time we'll get it! Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu bounded toward Pidove with lightning speed and hit Pidove right on. Gwen then called out Iron Tail, which also makes contact with the Pidove. "Now, Pokeball go!" Gwen tossed the Pokeball and it smacked against Pidove, enveloping it inside. It shook once, the red light at its core blinking. It shook two more times, but then burst open, Pidove flying out. The Pokemon readied itself for battle, flapping its wings ferociously, kicking up powerful winds that bite at Pikachu.

"That's Gust!" Gwen exclaimed, recognizing the move. "Hang on tight, Pikachu!" The Pidove then attacked with Quick Attack, knocking right into Pikachu. It used Air Cutter next, but Gwen and Pikachu were more ready this time, Pikachu dodging the attack. Before the Pidove can make another move, Gwen called out her next attack. "Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Pikachu charged his signature attack to Pidove, smashing right into it and knocking it unconscious again. Gwen used her Pokeball again, tensely watching the ball as it shakes once...twice...times...and it stills. Gwen cheered, picking up her Pokeball with a brand new Pokemon! "I caught a Pidove!"

" _Pi! Pikachu!_ " he cried, just as excited.

"Wow, you're really that excited over catching a little Pidove? What a kid."

Gwen turned a glare at Iris. "Yes, I am. This is my first Unova Pokemon. Why wouldn't be excited?"

Iris shrugged. "It's just that Pidove are excessively common. I don't get all your hype."

Gwen scoffed. "So, a common Pokemon isn't good enough for you?"

"Not enough for me to get excited over," Iris replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes and prepared a retort, but was cut off when she heard cries from behind her. She turned to see claws grabbing Pikachu and Axew. Three familiar figures come into view with the machine that grabbed her's and Iris's Pokemon. "You guys again!" she shouted.

"Again, the question, so twerpish indeed," the man said.

"The answer to come as we feel the need," the woman added.

 _Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future._

 _Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe._

 _And carving our names in the rock of eternity._

 _The fiery destroyer: Jessie._

 _And with thunderous emotion: I am James._

 _Wisest of the wise: Meowth._

 _Now we gather under the name of Team Rocket!_

 _So, they're called Team Rocket,_ Gwen thought, finally knowing who to call the near-thieves of her Pikachu. "Give Pikachu back!"

"What are you doing to my Axew?" Iris hollered. "He's mine! Give him back!"

"I see," James mused, turning to the struggling Axew, "so this is an Axew."

"And we clam Axew as part of our take over of the Unova region!" Meowth announced.

"Hold on," Iris gasped. "You must be a Meowth. What are you doing here? Forget about that! How can you talk!?"

Meowth curled his whiskers with a smirk. "Simple, I'm a genuis! A Meowth that you only get to hear once in a lifetime."

Pikachu and Axew were then unceremoniously dumped into a clear glass box that was attached to a cable on a hot air balloon. The two try beating on the glass, but they don't even make it budge.

Gwen stepped up, clenching Pidove's Pokeball in her hand, not about to let her Pokemon and Iris's get taken away. "Oh no you don't!" she called. "Go Pidove!"

Pidove soared out of its Pokeball, taking right for Team Rocket.

"You're up, Meowth!" Jessie called. "Show them not to mess with a Pokemon from Kanto!"

Meowth leapt for Pidove. "Fury Swipes!" he called.

"Pidove, use Gust!" Gwen countered. Pidove flapped its wings furiously, catching a strong wind that knocks Meowth back before he could strike with his move. Meowth landed firmly on his feet in front of Jessie and James.

"Well, that could have been worse," Jessie muttered, pulling out a Pokeball. "Try my Pokemon on for size!" A bat-like Pokemon with a light blue, fuzzy body with a pink nose that actually has the shape of a heart in it. Dark wings sprout from both sides of it.

Gwen didn't recognize the Pokemon. "What's that?"

"It's a Woobat," Iris told her.

"A Woobat," Meowth repeated. "That name's got a nice ring to it!"

Jessie agreed. "Nice ring's a good thing. Woobat, use Air Slash!"

Woobat sent razors of air toward Pidove. Gwen called for it to dodge the it manages to fine. "Use Quick Attack!" Gwen called. With a burst of speed, Pidove dove at Woobat. But Woobat dodged and is ordered to use Gust. One hit managed to knock Pidove out, having had an intense battle with Gewn before getting some rest.

Gwen raced for her Pokemon, gathering it up in her arms. "No, Pidove!"

Jessie returned Woobat to its Pokeball. "This was a worthwhile catch. Of course, I caught it."

"Our premium mission in Unova is complete! Off we go!" James said as the three hop into the hot air balloon and begin floating away.

"Nice doing business with you, twerps," Jessie sneered.

Gwen returned her tired Pidove and she and Iris chase after the balloon. Iris leapt into the nearest tree. "I'm coming Axew!" she called. Gwen followed her, hauling herself up the trunk of the tree. She'd climbed plenty of trees before, so picking hand and footholes was simple. When she reached the top of the tree, she leapt off, holding a hand out toward the glass box with Pikachu and Axew inside. Her fingers just miss it and she went tumbling down the tree, hitting branch after branch after branch until she finally slammed against the ground.

Iris hopped down next to her. "Gwen, are you alright?" she asked.

It took a few moments for Gwen to get her breath back. She'd landed directly on her back and felt the impact burst against her spine and shoot down her limbs, down to even her fingers and toes. "I'm...okay," she gasped, sitting up slowly. Thankfully her glasses didn't fall off.

" _Oshawott!_ "

Iris and Gwen turned to see an Oshawott run toward the balloon, taking the small yellow shell from its belly and hurling toward the balloon. The shell popped a hole in the balloon, sending it crashing down. The glass box broke open, hurling Pikachu and Axew from it. Gwen and Iris dove for their respective Pokemon, catching them before they slam to the ground.

Team Rocket landed perfectly on their feet, sneers on their lips. "You don't do that to us!" James called at them.

"Pikachu and Axew are not yours," Gwen bit back. "They belong to us! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Jessie threw out her Pokeball again. "Woobat, use Air Slash!" she ordered. It hit Pikachu before he can charge his attack. Jessie ordered the attack again, but Oshawott leaped in front of Pikachu and sent out a Water Gun.

"Now, Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Gwen called. Pikachu charged toward Team Rocket, but before he could make contact, they disappear in black smoke. It cleared to show Pikachu unable to find Team Rocket.

"Damn, they got away," Gwen muttered. But then Pikachu and Axew collapse. She and Iris gathered them up and held them close.

"Gwen, there's a Pokemon Center not far from here," Iris told her. "Let's get going!"

"Okay!" Gwen said, following her.

* * *

The sun just began to set when Iris and Gwen made it to the Pokemon Center. They handed their Pokemon to the nurse and have a late lunch while their Pokemon heal.

"You know Gwen," Iris said, "that was pretty brave what you did, jumping from that tree. Not well thought out, but brave."

Gwen decided to not take insult, this time. "Well, I wasn't about to let them take our Pokemon."

"Also, you didn't seem that surprised that the Meowth spoke," Iris added. "Do you know it?"

Gwen shook her head. "I met them the day before yesterday," she answered. "I was a bit shocked at first, but since they were trying to steal Pikachu, I couldn't spend much time wondering."

"So they've tried this before?" Iris asked.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, we'll have to be careful."

Nurse Joy then called that their Pokemon were fully healed. Pikachu, Pidove, and Axew stand on the counter, right as rain. Pikachu and Axew leapt into their Trainer's arms and Gwen held out her hand for Pidove to land on.

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy," Gwen said.

She nodded. "It was my pleasure, especially to see a Pikachu. How unusual to see one in Unova."

"So I've been told," Gwen chuckled. "We're from Kanto."

"Then welcome," Joy said. "And just like Kanto, if you Pokemon ever need help, or you need anything at all, feel free to stop by anytime.

Iris and Gwen roomed together in the Pokemon Center that night. "It seems we have lots of thanks to give to Oshawott," Iris said.

Gwen nodded. "If we ever see it again, we'll have to thank it."


	3. A Sandile Gusher of Change

**.**

* * *

 **~~**III**~~**

 **A Sandile Gusher of Change**

Gwen and Iris left the Pokemon Center together the next morning. Gwen felt extremely uncomfortable as Iris took the same path she did. They walked next to each other in complete silence. She didn't branch off to the forest, nor did she even say where she was headed. She just began tagging along with Gwen.

When Gwen traveled through Kanto and Johto, she never had a companion other than her Pokemon. Sure she battled other Trainers and met people along her journeys, but she never actually made lasting friends. She met a few people who she eventually came to trust with her Pokemon, but when it came to her actual travels, it was always just her and her Pokemon.

Now she had to keep and effort not to look at Iris from the corner of her eye. Where was this girl going? Why didn't she say anything? Did it just so happen that they were headed in the same direction?

Besides, it was hardly like they were friends. They got off to a rough start and it's been a bit rocky ever since. Sure they could have conversations, but other times Iris was just criticizing. That wasn't someone Gwen was interested in traveling with.

Gwen decided to finally break the awkward silence. "So Iris, why are you coming along with me, anyway?"

She turned to her and glared. "Excuse me, but it's not that I'm coming along with you. It's that you're coming along with me. Get it?"

What? Since when was Gwen following Iris? "Yeah right?" Gwen shot back.

"Well, it's true!" She bit back. She took a few paces forward, stepping in front of Gwen.

Letting out a frustrate groan, Gwen quickened her pace, passing Iris. In turn, Iris sped up as well. "Would you get off my tail?" Gwen snapped.

"Excuse me!" Iris snapped back. " _You're_ in _my_ way!"

Gwen started running forward, hoping to get away from Iris. But she grabbed her arm, yanking her back. "Hey!"

"Who said you could walk in front of me?" Iris reprimanded.

Gwen scoffed. "What, is this your road? You can't tell me how and where I can't walk."

She crossed her arms and glared. "Look! I figured since you don't know the Unova region, I'd help you out. But what do I get for trying to be nice? Obviously not even a thank you."

Gwen shook her head in disbelief, growing more and more agitated by the second. "I don't need a babysitter. I travel fine on my own. Been doing it for five years."

"Sure," Iris snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "Go ahead and act like a tough girl. You're such a kid!"

Gwen snarled. "Oh yeah?! You're such a kid, too!"

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu agreed.

"You have some nerve saying that to me!" Iris shrieked.

Gwen clenched her fist, wanting to punch the lights out of this girl. She'd been nothing but a pain since Gwen met her. And to think she actually thought to travel with her and Pikachu!

" _Oshawott_!"

Snapping her head down, Gwen noticed Oshawott at their ankles. He grinned at finally getting their attention. " _Osha osha oshawott_!"

Gwen recognized him from yesterday. "It's you."

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu recognized him as well.

"Oshawott!" Iris gasped.

Gwen smiled at their brave friend from yesterday. Rescuing Pikachu and Axew when coming out of nowhere. She pulled out her PokeDex, holding out toward Oshawott. _**Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.**_

"Thanks for helping us out back there," Gwen told him. Oshawott smiled gleefully. "Though what are you doing here now?"

Oshawott began speaking, but Gwen can't quite understand him, not used to his word choice. Pikachu exclaimed, explaining to Gwen what Oshawott was trying to convey.

Gwen turned back to Oshawott. "Oh, so you were following us?"

Nodding, Oshawott affirmed Pikachu's statement. " _Oshawott! Oshawott!_ "

Iris squealed, pushing Gwen to the side and kneeling in front of Oshawott. "You're so cute! And you were following me!" She grabbed Oshawott and squeezed him against her, just as she did with Pikachu yesterday. Oshawott seemed as thrilled as Pikachu was. "If your skin was any softer and you cheeks and squishier, I couldn't stand it! Of course, since you can't live without me, I promise I'll keep you as my very own Pokemon!"

Gwen quirked a brow, hardly thinking that Oshawott was so passionate about her. That, and the girl called _her_ a kid when she acted like this toward Pokemon? This girl was something else.

But Oshawott jumped out of her arms and shook his head. Iris seemed confused. "Huh?" Oshawott moved over to Gwen and climbed up to her shoulder.

Gwen was slightly startled. The only other Pokemon to have done so besides Pikachu was her Chikorita. "Huh? What are you doing, Oshawott?" Pikachu was suddenly lifted off her shoulder and tossed to the ground. "Pikachu!"

Oshawott is perched on her shoulder now, looking quite pleased with himself. At least by being on Gwen's shoulder. " _Oshawott!_ "

Iris quirked a brow. "Are you saying you like Gwen?"

Oshawott nodded, hopping of Gwen's shoulder. He gave her a winning smile, as if hoping Gwen would consider.

Angry at being pushed off Gwen's shoulder, Pikachu made to attack Oshawott with Thunderbolt. Oshawott held his scalchop in front him which deflected the attack to Gwen, shocking her and knocking her off her feet and skwering her glasses.

Gwen struggled to rise, the Thunderbolt being quite a strong one. Pikachu was more angry that she thought. "What was that for?!" she called to both Pikachu and Oshawott, readjusting her glasses on her face. Pikachu looks apologetic and Oshawott steps closer to her, tears gleaming in his eyes. It seemed impossible to stay mad it him.

Iris spoke up. "Hey, Gwen, I'm getting the feeling that this Oshawott would like to be caught by you."

Gwen blinked, a slow smile curling on her lips. Catching Oshawott! She remembered the one at Professor Juniper's lab and how adorable he was! Yes, if she had to choose one of the three starters, it would have been Oshawott. And here one was! She rose to her feet, looking down at Oshawott. "Is that right, Oshawott?" she asked.

Oshawott nodded, stars in his eyes.

Gwen nodded, taking a Pokeball from her bag. "Go Pokeball!" She tossed it right at Oshawott and it bounced right off...but it didn't activate. Wait...why didn't it work?

Oshawott was confused as well. " _Oshawott..._ " It mumbles as it rubs its head.

Gwen wondered why the Pokeball didn't work. It usually happened when a Pokemon already had a Pokeball of its own. But it didn't seem that this Oshawott had a Trainer. Wait..."Did you come from Professor Juniper's lab?" Oshawott nodded. "Then your Pokeball must be there. Does she know where you are?"

Oshawott paused before shaking his head. It didn't seem all that worried that it walked out on her. But not Gwen, she knew that Professor Juniper must be worried sick. And they'd left the Pokemon Center behind quite a few miles back. Gwen turned to Iris. "Is there an outpost anywhere around here?" Outposts usually had PCs for contact.

Iris noddeds. "There should be one less than a mile from here."

The five of them make it to the outpost and Gwen immediately used the PC to call Professor Juniper. Her face popped up on the screen after a couple moments. "Hello Professor," Gwen greeted.

"Hey Gwen," she replied. "Nice to hear from you. How are your travels going? Have you caught any Pokemon?"

"It's going great," Gwen told her. "I've caught a Pidove."

Juniper smiled. "That's wonderful. Pidove is a great choice in Flying-Types. Take good care of it."

Gwen nodded. "I will. But there's a reason I called you. See, yesterday I ran into Oshawott. I didn't know it at the time, but he came from your lab. He's here now. I tried to catch him but my Pokeball didn't work."

Juniper looked shocked. "So that's where Oshawott went!" she sounded relieved. So she was quick to notice, unlike Oshawott, who had no care if he just left his home. "I was so worried when Oshawott left without letting me know."

Gwen chuckled. "Well, looks like he was following me.."

Juniper looks thoughtful. "Gwen, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, could you take care of Oshawott from now on?"

Gwen grinned. "Really? I'd love to! Are you sure about this?"

Juniper nodded. "Since he's following you, it seems like the perfect decision. I'll send you his Pokeball right now."

A couple moments later, the transporter revealed a Pokeball, having come from the Professor's lab. Gwen grabbed it. "Thank you."

"And Gwen?" Juniper added. "Since Oshawott has a tendency to disappear, keep an eye out. Thanks! See you later!" The PC shut off.

Wait...did he often run off? Gwen turned toward Oshawott...only to find he wasn't there! Gwen raced out of the outpost. "Oshawott, where did you go?" she called.

Iris walked up behind her, smirking. "Well, I guess I'll just have to help you look around."

Gwen rolled her eyes. That's the last thing she'd want. "No thanks," she told her. "I can do it myself. Come on, Pikachu."

" _Pika pi._ " He followed after her.

Iris tsked her tongue. "You don't have to act like such a kid, you know."

Gwen turned on her. "I don't need you help," she said. "I don't even want you around!"

Iris crossed her arms, offended. "You don't have to be rude. You're such a kid."

"Will you stop it with the 'kid' insult!" Gwen snapped. "And you call me rude! Being frustrated over being followed by an annoying little girl does not make me a kid." She walked away.

Iris stomped her foot. "I am not a little girl!" she shrieked.

"Of course you're not!" Gwen mockingly chuckled.

Iris ran up and grabbed Gwen's arm to stop her, but the ground gave out from under them and they crashed into a widely dug hole. It was big enough for the two of them not to crash on top of one another.

"Owww," Gwen muttered, rubbing her knee. She landed hard on it. That was going to leave a bruise. She probably had about a dozen more from the fall. And her glasses became skewered _again._

"That hurt!" she heard Iris whine.

Gwen slowly rose to her feet, feeling the aches and bruises. "Where did this hole come from?"

"Sandile."

Iris and Gwen looked up to see a young boy of about ten or eleven years with brown hair hovering over the hole. "Sandile dug this hole," he told the girls. "Hold on, I'll get you out." After several moments, he tossed a rope down into the hole.

Gwen turned to Pikachu. "Hop on, buddy." Pikachu leapt onto her shoulder and she turned to the rope, grabbing it and hauling herself up out of the hole. Iris followed soon after.

"So, you said a Sandile dug this hole?" Gwen asked the boy once she and Iris climbed out. The boy nodded. Gwen took out her PokeDex, searching for Sandile. _**Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon. Its dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out.**_ The Sandile had a mostly dirt-brown body with thick black stripes on its back and the tip of its tail as well as a pink underbelly. Walking on four legs, it sure looked like a little crocodile with a long snout and complete black circles around its eyes that must be the membranes.

Gwen nodded, returning her PokeDex. She turned back to the boy. "Thank you so much for helping us out. I'm Gwen."

"And I'm Iris," Iris added.

"Hi, my name's Dan," the boy introduced. "My family and I operate a resort spa and hotel not too far from here."

"This is so cool!" Iris cheered. "I adore resort spas!"

Gwen smiled. "So do I!"

Dan's faces fell. "Well, as happy as I am to hear that, I have to tell you that we're closed at the moment. It's because of the Sandile."

"Oh, that's awful," Gwen told him. It's terrible that the Sandile were getting in the way of Dan's family's business. "What happened?"

"Our hot sand spas are our greatest attraction," Dan began. "I was helping my dad out with a couple customers. A Sandile popped up between them. It wasn't that surprising as Sandile would pop up in our sand spas from time to time and since they were never a bother, they were allowed to stay. But these ones began kicking up sand all over, hitting our customers and ruining the nice, even sand." Dan began to make his way toward the resort. "Follow me, I'll show you."

Dan took the girls into the hot sand spa. Several small dug holes were scattered along the space, completely disorienting the sand. There was also a bit of debris scattered around as well, ruining the sand spa.

"This is terrible," Gwen said, gazing around the ruined sand spa. All this done by a bunch of Sandile? Dan said they were friendly before, so what made them become violent?

Dan nodded. "This just happened a few days ago. We've been closed ever since."

"I don't understand why the Sandile would have become so destructive," Iris said.

"I have no idea, either," Dan replied. "None of the Sandile were being mistreated."

"Well," Gwen started, "there's only one thing to do." She took off her pack and tote and set them on the ground, as well as stripped down to her bra and boy shorts. Stepping onto the soft sand, Gwen curled under it and comfortably situated herself. The sand was soft and packed enough to nicely blanket her without sliding off. Pikachu joined in right next to her. Immediately, Gwen felt the tension in her shoulders release, as well as that of her back. The sand created a nice weight that wasn't too heavy on her torso and hugged around her arms and legs. "Oh, I'm in perfect bliss..."

"I give. What are you doing?" she heard Iris ask.

"Getting research," Gwen replied. "You said the Sandile attacked people in the sand spa, so I'm luring them here."

Iris scoffed. "Yeah, right. You just wanted to test out the sand spa."

Gwen grinned. "You could always join me," she told the girl. "It feels wonderful." More shuffling in the sand comes from her right and she saw Axew settled inside next to Pikachu.

" _Axew,_ " he sighed.

"Not you, too!" Iris bemoaned.

"Come on, Iris, you're too tense," Gwen told her. "Try out the hot sand."

"Gwen, we're supposed to be looking for Oshawott!" Iris yelled.

Gwen shot up from the hot sand. "Oh no, I totally forgot!" How could she forget about Oshawott? He'd run off a little while ago and could be anywhere by now!

" _Oshawott._ "

Iris and Gwen turned to see Oshawott a little ways away, also buried in the hot sand. His scalchop rested on his head as he relaxed in the hot sand. Gwen rose fully from the sand and walked over to him. "Have you been here this whole time, Oshawott?" Gwen asked.

He nodded. " _Oshawott._ "

Gwen chuckled. "That's one happy Pokemon."

The sound of the sand shifting loudly catches their attention as they turn to see a Sandile poking out from the hot sand.

"That's the leader of the Sandile!" Dan cried, pointing to the Sandile that Gwen now noticed was wearing red sunglasses.

The Sandile leapt out to them and clutched Axew in its jaws.

"No, Axew!" Iris cried.

Gwen nearly called out for Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but then remembered that Axew would get caught in the attack as well. Not only that, but if she guessed right, Sandile was a Ground-Type Pokemon and Electric-Type moves had no effect on them. Instead, she raced up to the Sandile, catching it around te middle so it wouldn't run off. With her other hand, she tried prying open the Sadnile's mouth.

"Let go of Axew!" Gwen shouted.

Iris joined her, trying to ease Axew out of Sadnile's mouth without hurting him. "Let go of my Axew or else!"

Pikachu and Oshawott joined the struggle as well. Gwen called for all of them to pull together and they each pull at Sandile's jaws and Axew. Sandile soon released Axew, but turns to grab Pikachu and Oshawott in his grip. Pikachu's arm is held tight in the Sandile's jaw as well as Oshawott's foot.

"No! Pikachu! Oshawott!" Gwen leapt to her feet and follows Sandile, but halted in her tracks as the Sandile is lifted of its feet. It was lifted up as if by a magnet or something attached to a crane truck. And the drives reveal themselves to be Team Rocket.

"Open your ears, the question indeed," Jessie started their chant.

"The answer to come as we feel the need!" James continued.

 _We bring the white light of evil into your future._

 _Hammering justice on the black universe._

 _Carving our names in the rock of eternity._

 _The fiery destroyer: Jessie._

 _With thunderour emotion: I am James._

 _Wisest of the wise: Meowth._

 _Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!_

Gwen gnashed her teeth at the sight of those three again. "Team Rocket! What are you doing here?!"

"Don't you ever give up!" Iris snapped. "Give us back our Pokemon!"

Jessie leaned out of the truck's window. "There's a huge flaw in your premise since they're now our Pokemon." The truck turned and rolled away with Sandile, Pikachu, and Oshawott still dangling from it. James tossed a canister that spewed out black smoke to cover their leave.

Gwen ran back to her clothes pile, yanking her jeans and shirt back on. She almost fell over while pulling her boots on, but managed to keep balance and she ran after Iris and Dan, who followed after Team Rocket once the smoke cleared. They followed over the mountain range just behind the resort, and spot Team Rocket up the shallow moutain side and climbed it up just as the truck was half buried in the rocks. Team Rocket was nowhere to be found.

The three continue on to find Pikachu and Oshawott along with a group of Sandile as well as a bundle of Pidove, Patrat, and Deerling, all looking very wary.

"There they are," Gwen sounded, relieved to have found her Pokemon, unharmed.

"Yeah, and there are a bunch of wild Pokemon as well as a bunch of Sandile," Iris added. "I wonder what they're all doing here?"

Gwen shrugged, having no answer. But then the ground begins to rumble and in several places, hot water geysers begin to shoot out, one even near the spot behind the rocks where the three are hiding.

"That's odd," Dan commented. "I've never seen a geyser around here."

They then heard the Sandile speaking to the wild Pokemon, gesturing with its paw to start moving higher up the mountain. The other Sandile close in protectively around them. The wild Pokemon do seem a bit less frightened in the close presence of the Sandile.

"It looks like the Sandile with the sunglasses is guiding them all somewhere," Iris said.

Dan stood, a finger to his chin. "I'll bet you the Sandile are trying to protect the other Pokemon!" he exclaimed. It made sense with the trust the other Pokemon are putting in the Sandile. "I'm beginning to wonder that's the reason they came to the sand baths in the first place! That they were really just trying to warn us all about the danger from the geysers."

"Would that be wh Sandile stole Axew?" Iris added. "And then Oshawott and Pikachu?"

Gwenn nodded. "That would make sense. I guess Sandile isn't as bad as we all thought." She then decided to go to her Pokemon. "Pikachu! Oshawott!" They both turn at her call and look pleased to see her. She knelt in front of them, putting a hand on their heads and giving them a gentle, relieved scratch.

The Sandile all turn to her, hearing her behind them and slowly advance toward her. But just as they came close, the ground began rumbling even harder than before. More geysers erupt and crack through the hard ground. The water runs through the newly cracked earth and surround the wild Pokemon on a small island, trapping them. They're so scared that even the Pidove don't fly away.

"They're surrounded by boiling water!" Iris cried. "Now what do we do?"

"There's gonna be trouble is another big one flows!" Dan called. And just their luck, the ground begins rumbling again.

Gwen came closer to the stream of hot water, knowing there was no way she could wade through it. She could feel the heat seap through her clothes already. She turned to the Sandile. "Is there anything you guys can to to help these poor Pokemon?" she asked the leader.

The Sandile with the sunglasses nods and turns to a nearby rock, clenching its jaw around it and lifting itself feet up in the air. The other Sandile follow suit, clamping their jaws around the previous Sandile's tail and making a long chain straight in the air. They then leaned down to make a bridge across the the steaming water.

"Perfect!" Gwen exclaimed, turning toward the wild Pokemon. "Come on, you can get safely across!" But the Pokemon remain on the island, scared and shaking. Gwen moved to the Sandile bridge, easing her foot on it and making sure not to hurt the Sandile. She made her way quickly but carefully over the bridge. She knelt in front of the closest Deerling, gently cupping its chin in her hand. "The bridge is perfectly safe. You can cross it to the other side. The Sandile won't let you get hurt." The Deerling lost a smidgen of its fear and headed to the Sandile bridge, slowly making its way across. The Pidove gain the courage to fly off and the other Pokemon follow the first Deerling.

Gwen watched the last Deeling follow the line but heard a crack from under her and sees the edge of the rock starting to give way under the Sandile. She grabbed it in her arms and held fast. She looked to the Deerling who halted in its tracks upon feeling the bridge unsettle.

"It's alright," Gwen told the Deerling. "Keep going."

Another geyser erupts, curving down straight toward Gwen. She couldn't move unless she dropped Sandile in the boiling water and watched in horror as the boiling water shot straight at her. She then heard Oshawott cry and watched as he jumped up and shot a Water Gun and the boiling water, cooling it considerably before it hit her. Oshawott cheered at his job well done but then starts falling from the air and straight for the boiling stream. Gwen pulled out her Pokeball and returned her Pokemon before it landed in the hot water.

But her other hand, holding Sandile, slipped and Gwen felt herself tumbling down into the boiling water, but a hand grabbed hers before that happens. Gwen looked up to see Iris clinging to the last Sandile, her hand clasping Gwen's. Iris smiled. "That was pretty crazy, Gwen," she said.

Gwen grinned. "That was nothing!" She turned to the Sandile. "How about one more push, Sandile!"

The Sandile began to rise back into a vertical position with Iris and Gwen clinging up top. Moments later, the Sandile all let go and they all tumbled to the ground. While it hurt, Gwen felt more relieved that everyone was okay. Even Sandile, who was splayed on the ground gave a grin.

Dan, Iris, and Gwen waved off the Sandile and wild Pokemon. The Sandile began leading them off the side of the mountain, getting away from the geysers and hopefully helping them relocate into a more safe habitat. At least that was what Pikachu said.

The three slowly made their way back down the mountain. The geysers had left running water flowing steadily down the mountain and they couldn't take the same path they did before. But they made it back down to the resort where Dan's father told them that the sand bath had sprouted a large geyser. No one had been hurt, but there was a pretty big mess of wet, splattered sand.

Iris and Gwen helped Dan and his family, which included his older brother and sister as well as their mom, clean out the sand bath. It didn't take that long before the sand was cleared away and they looked at a beautiful hot spring in the place of their former sand bath.

Gwen and Iris insisted on trying it out and changed into their bathing suits and waded inside, along with Axew, Pikachu, and Oshawott.

Gwen sighed, sinking her shoulders under the water. She could feel the tips of her hair that didn't want to be pulled into the bun at the top of her head coat against her warm skin. Since Iris had so much hair, she didn't bother pulling it up and let it sink into the hot water.

"This feels amazing," Gwen sighed.

"Sure does," Iris added. "Five stars without a doubt."

"Thanks!" Dan exclaimed. "Though, it's unfortunate that we lost our attraction."

Dan's father put a hand on his young son's shoulder. "Yes, but we got a brand new one."


	4. The Battle Club & Growlithe's Choice

**Here comes my first change to Gwen's Unova team. Here Ash gets a Tepig, but Gwen will get a Growlithe. I have nothing against Tepig, I just wanted Growlithe more.**

* * *

 **~~**IV**~~**

 **The Battle Club and Growlithe's Choice**

Gwen couldn't hold in her excitement when the trees began to thin out. That meant Striaton City couldn't be too far ahead. A quarter hour later, she saw buildings through the trees! Racing out of the forest, Gwen looked upon Striaton City. It was down hill and Gwen could see the entire thing. Several buildings at least three stories high in an array of colors that set off well against the autumn air. It was surprisingly homey for a big city.

"Yes!" Gwen cheered, shifting her glasses. "We've finally reached Striaton City! Time for a Gym battle!"

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu agreed just as excited.

"Uh, not quite, Gwen."

Gwen turned to see Iris just behind her. The girl walked right past her saying, "This is Accumula Town. Striaton City is the next town over."

Wait...this wasn't Striaton City? No! Gwen and Pikachu were supposed to have a battle! "You're kidding!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Nope!" Iris chirped. "Too bad."

Gwen groaned, not just at the news but at Iris's mocking tone. "Damn. I was so psyched to have a Gym battle!"

Iris turned to face her. "Then why don't you check out the Pokemon Battle Club? I'm headed there now."

"Pokemon Battle Club?" Gwen inquired. "What's that?" She'd never heard of it before.

Iris shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't know that, either."

Gwen raised a hand to her hip. "Sorry, I'm new," she snapped. "And it's not like I got a pamphlet of the Unova region, so don't expect me to know everything. We don't have them in Kanto, or even Johto."

"Well, come on," Iris said, waving her over and heading into town. They made for a large, modern dojo-like building. "This is the Pokemon Battle Club." She then pointed to an electronic billboard. "That's the Bulletin Board." She clicked the button on the screen and it began showing the profiles of trainers as well as their Pokemon. "See? Each Trainer enters their Pokemon profile as well as the type of Pokemon they want to battle against. It's an awesome place for Trainers to sharpen their skills by battling as they see fit."

Gwen scanned the screen, reading through the profile of a boy with a medium-sized snake Pokemon as well as a Deerling. According to the profile, he wanted to help tutor his Pokemon into learning Leaf Blade and then Mega Kick.

The two moved on to where Iris said the battle arenas are. Inside there were two trainers facing off. One had the green snake Pokemon and another had a blue otter Pokemon.

"Perfect timing!" Iris exclaimed. "Looks like they're just about to start battling."

Gwen pulled her PokeDex from her pocket, holding it toward the green one first. _**Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage.**_ Then the blue one. _**Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott wuses the double scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship.**_

 _So those are the evolutions of Snivy and Oshawott,_ Gwen thought. Dewott the Discipline. That seemed unlikely when looking at her Oshawott, so much so that Gwen had to fight a chuckle. Oshawott was an innocent wild child.

"Servine!" the Trainer on the left called. "Use Leaf Blade!" The Servine's three-leaf tail glowed bright green and it leapt, ready to strike.

 _Looks like it learned Leaf Blade already!_ Gwen thought.

The Dewott's Trainer called a counter attack. "Dewott, Water Gun!" Dewott spouted a stream of water towards Servine, hitting it full force. Servine skidded right over near Gwen and Iris, looking disoriented. Wow, that must be a pretty strong Dewott if its Water-Type move could give such damage to a Grass-Type Pokemon.

"Okay, that's enough!" Came a deep, gruff voice. Gwen looked up to see an older man with weathered tanned skin and greyish black hair. He had thick brows and a mustache as well. He wore a loose-fitting navy tunic, trousers and comfy loafers. He had a dull red belt tied around his waist. "Take your Servine to be healed," he told the Trainer.

The Trainer ran over to his Servine, lifting it in his arms and rushed out of the arena. At least the Servine looked alright.

The man came over to Gwen and Iris. "We'll take care of your battle needs," he said. "I welcome you to the Pokemon Battle Club. My name is Don George. I'm the battle manager."

"My name is Iris," she introduced, then gestures to Gwen. "I'd like to introduce you to Gwen."

"Iris was just telling me that anyone can have a battle here if they want to," Gwen added.

Don George nodded. "Right. That's correct."

Gwen smiled. "I'm gonna challenge the Striaton Gym!" she told him. "And I want to get ready."

Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder, agreeing. " _Pika!_ "

Don George gasped upon seeing Pikachu. "A Pikachu!" He seemed as glad as Iris did at seeing him as he rubbed Pikachu's head fondly. Pikachu cooed. "How unusual to see one in the Unova region."

"Excuse me," came another voice. Gwen turned to see the Trainer with the Dewott approaching her. "Is that Pikachu yours?"

Gwen nodded with a grin. "Yes, it is."

"Would you like to have a Pokemon battle with me?" he asked. "I've always wanted to see one in action."

Gwen's grin grew. "Well, you come to the right girl and Pikachu. We were just looking for an opponent. Let's go!"

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu rose to the challenge.

The two of them went to their respective positions on the battle field. Pikachu leapt off Gwen's shoulder and faces the Trainer, ready for battle. Suddenly, with a flash of light, Oshawott jumped out of his Pokeball. " _Oshawott!_ "

"Huh?" Gwen exclaimed. Why did Oshawott burst out of his Pokeball? How? "Why are you out of your Pokeball, Oshawott?"

He turned and grinned at her, tapping on his scalchop. " _Osha!_ " What, did he want to battle or something?

Pikachu went up to him. " _Pika pika!_ " he tried to reason. But Oshawott just pushed him to the side, wanting to battle.

"Dewott, let's go!" the Trainer called from the other side of the arena. Dewott stood at the other end and smirked, his eyes set on Pikachu and Oshawott.

Oshawott shrunk away, intimidated by Dewott. He shifted Pikachu to face it and stood back as if to tell Pikachu that this was his battle.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Oshawott's antics. She pulled out Oshawott's Pokeball. "Well, now that that's settled, return Oshawott." At least he returned to his Pokeball with no protest.

Pikachu leapt back to his feet, facing Dewott and ready to go. " _Pika!_ "

"Begin!" Don George called from the sideline.

Gwen called out the first move. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged up and sent his signature move toward Dewott.

"Dodge it, Dewott!" the Trainer called and with a hardy grin, Dewott leapt away without even being brushed by the attack.

Gwen gaped at its speed. That's one fast Pokemon! Not many have the speed to dodge Pikachu's best attack! "Let's try Iron Tail!" Gwen quickly called.

Pikachu's tail glowed into a shining grey and he swiped Dewott directly. It doesn't matter that Steel-Type moves are not very effective on Water-Type Pokemon, Pikachu's strength on impact would do a good amount of damage.

"Now, Volt Tackle!" Gwen ordered. Pikachu wasted now time in getting into his pace, yellow electricity encasing him as he raced for Dewott. Dewott managed to dodge that as well and the Trainer called out Razor Shell.

Instead of just a single scalchop like Oshawott, Dewott had two scalchops at its sides and grabbed them both to make his weapon. Double attack, double power. Both of them make direct contact with Pikachu. He's still standing after the attack, but before Gwen could make a move, alarms ring out.

Gwen flinched at the piercing sound in her ears. The alarms are over in a moment though and three guys, assistants she assumed, enter the battle room. "Battle Manager, sir, it's the emergency alarm!"

"Something's in the storage room!"

"Probably that mystery Pokemon!"

Don George nodded. "Right." He then turned to the two Trainers. "We'll have to suspend your battle for now." With that, he left the arena.

"Mystery Pokemon?" Gwen mumbled.

Iris came over to her. "How cool is that?"

"How about we check it out?" Gwen said. She then turned to the other Trainer. "I'm sorry our battle got interrupted."

"It's okay," he replied. "From what I see, you've got an impressive Pikachu. Dewott and I have been battling all morning, so it's about time I took him to the Pokemon Center." He returned Dewott and left the arena.

Iris and Gwen run after Don George. "Hey, Don George!" Gwen called as they left the battle room. He stopped and turned toward them. "Can we be of any help?"

He nodded. "I could use another couple pairs of eyes. Follow me." The girls follow him into the security room where his assistants are at the computer.

"Have you seen the security footage?" Don George asked, closing the door behind Iris.

"What's been going on here?" Gwen asked.

"The food in the storage room has been stolen a lot in the past couple months and there have been unidentified Pokemon sightings as well," Don George answered. "So we found it necessary to set up this security system to get to the bottom of all this." He turned to his assistant. "Is the footage ready?"

"Yes," the assistant at the computer answers. "I'll replay it now." He presses the playthrough button and they all watch the screen. For a couple heartbeats, nothing happens. But then a black shape bounds out of the storage unit. The alarm then goes off and three familiar people stumble back out of the storage room. Team Rocket.

"Two people!" the man at the computer exclaimed.

"Those two are Team Rocket," Gwen said. "They've been trying to snatch my Pikachu since I got here. Made three attempts in the last four days." She hadn't seen them in the two days since she and Iris had left the hot springs, but it seems they were back.

"Not them again!" Iris groaned.

"Well," Don George added. "The security system caught more than those guys. Play back the footage."

The pupil at the computer slowly scrolled back along the tape. Before Team Rocket stumbled out of the storage unit, a small black figure leaped out of it first. The feed was paused there. It seemed skinny and cubby at the same time. Small ears on its head and what perhaps looked like tufts of fur. The closest thing Gwen could come up with was an Eevee, but the ears were all wrong and it was a bit too big. Houndour? No, Houndour had short fur. What could that Pokemon be?

"Dark and skinny?" Iris described aloud. "What could it be?"

"I have a few ideas," Gwen said, "but none that really fit the bill. The closest I can get to it would be a Poochyena. But those don't stick around city areas."

"So, you're saying it's a Poochyena?" Don George asked. "What does it look like?"

Gwen paused before answering. "It's just a loose guess. There's one thing that doesn't match up." She pointed to the screen. "This figure seems to have a tuft of hair on the top of its head and it ears are floppy. Poochyena is a last guess. We might even have the color all wrong from the angle of the camera."

"Well, either way, we should all go looking for it," Don George announced. "We can't allow it to keep stealing our food stores."

"What would you like us to do, sir?" Iris asked.

"Head back to the storage unit and wait in case it comes back," Don George told them. "Set up some bowls of Pokemon food to try luring it out."

"What will happen to the Pokemon once it's found?" Gwen asked, worried. Yes, it was stealing food, but with how skinny it was looking, it was probably starving. She didn't want it to be punished.

"Don't worry about that, Gwen," Iris told her. "I'm going to catch it! That way it won't have to scavenge for food anymore."

"That's a good idea," Don George said. "Now, let's get started."

* * *

Gwen and Iris opened a single box of the Pokemon food and began setting out bowls nearby. There were about seven bowls full of Pokemon food, and there was still some left over. Gwen was amazed at how many boxes were inside and how many Pokemon this single storage unit could feed.

Gwen placed down the last bowl. "Okay, its all set up. Iris, are you all set up?" she called.

Iris sushed her. "Quiet." Gwen held up her hands surrender. "I think the best thing we can do is split up so we can keep a sharp eye on the place," she started. "That Pokemon is probably very hungry, so it'll definitely fall for this. I'll be over here." She started around the storage unit, stopping until her head was poking around it. "Now, if you see it, let me know. I'm planning to catch it, if you don't mind."

Gwen felt a chuckle leave her lips. "Of course."

A small little nudge came at her hip and she turned to see Oshawott had burst from his Pokeball again. "Why do you keep doing that?" Gwen exclaimed. But Oshawott merely looked at her with those cute little eyes and her annoyance turned to amusement. She would never be able to stay mad at him.

" _Oshawott! Osha, wott._ "

"You want to help out?" Gwen asked. Oshawott nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, Pikachu," she turned to her buddy, "you and Oshawott stay here. I'm going to put Pokemon food around the other storage building."

Gwen turned the three corners to the other storage unti and placed two bowls of food down. Hiding in the bushes, she scoped out for the mystery Pokemon. About ten minutes passed and she went from her knees to an actual sitting position once her knees began to ache. Five more minutes passed before she noticed a figure turn the corner and approach the Pokemon food. She pushed her glasses a bit further up her nose so they completely covered her vision.

Gwen had been expecting a dark colored Pokemon, which this Pokemon was from dirt and twigs that coated its fur. But it was actually a lighter colored Pokemon. And orange colored Pokemon. "It's a Growlithe!" Gwen exclaimed. Its cream colored crest on its chest was also darkened from dirt. Not only that, but...there was some sort of muzzle on it. The Growlithe scratched at it, but the metal didn't budge. It sniffed at the food, but was barely able to open its mouth. It managed to snag one bite past it, but that was all. And it took a whole minute to accomplish it.

Gwen slowly rose from her spot in the bushes, but the Growlithe took notice of her and started running. Gwen chased after. "Growlithe, wait!" She ran after it, running into Iris along the way.

"What is it, Gwen?" Iris called after her.

"I found the mystery Pokemon!" Gwen called back. "It's a Growlithe!" She quickly followed the Pokemon as it turned a corner and made straight for a dead end. It huddled against one of the corners, cowering from Gwen. She slowed her pace, saying what she hoped were soothing words toward the Pokemon. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

She slowly made her way toward the Growlithe and gently placed her hand on its head. It jerked away and sent a small spew of flames at her. It was only a small ember, but Gwen's hand became singed. Hissing slightly, Gwen bit back the pain and placed her hand back on Growlithe's head. "You don't have to be scared of me," she told the Pokemon, shifting her fingers behind it ear, rubbing it in a way she hoped would be comforting. The Growlithe shook under her hand for sereral mintues, but Gwen continued to gently rub its ear, slowly moving down to its jaw in soothing motions. She heard Iris kneel down behind her, careful not to make a sound.

Growlithe stopped shaking and looked up to Gwen, fear shining in its eyes. Gwen felt her heart break. She knew plenty of Growlithe and how they were proud and playful Pokemon. Partners of Officer Jenny and loyal companions to kids and adults alike. But this little one seemed so hurt and negelected. Who would put a muzzle on a Pokemon?

Slowly, Gwen moved her hands to the back of Gowlithe's head where the muzzle was buckled on. "Let me get this off you," she mumbled. Growlithe started shaking again.

"Careful, Gwen!" Iris whispered, noticing Growlithe's reaction as well.

Without looking to Iris, Gwen asked her a favor. "Could you get a bowl of Pokemon food for me? It looks hungry." It was so small and skinny, Gwen wondered how long it'd been muzzled.

"Okay," Iris replied, rising to her feet to do as she was asked.

Gwen gently pulled the muzzle off Growlithe. "That better?" she asked gently. Growlithe widened its jaw as far as it would go, passing the alotted movement that the muzzle would have allowed. "You need to get cleaned up," Gwen muttered, picking twigs out of the Pokemon's fur. "I know you're a Fire-Type, but you're covered in dirt." She wished she had her brush, but it was in her bag back in the club.

Iris came back with the bowl of Pokemon food and placed it in front of Growlithe. "Here you go. Eat up," she said.

Growlithe dove for the food vigorously, even going to far as slobbering all over the bowl. Chuckling, Gwen placed her hand on its back, "Slow down, you'll get a tummy-ache."

Growlithe lifted its head from the bowl and began to cough, half-eaten Pokemon food spewing out of its mouth. Gwen and Iris chuckled. "Be careful next time," Iris crooned. Growlithe did indeed slow down its eating, taking its time to chew for several heartbeats before swallowing and leaning down to take another mouthful. Gwen and Iris watched, their eyes not leaving Growlithe.

A quarter of an hour passed by and Gwen and Iris walked back to the Battle Club, Growlithe asleep in Gwen's arms. Iris wanted to give him more Pokemon food but Gwen insisted he'd get sick if he ate too much. Oh, and they also found that Growlithe was indeed a he. His breath tickled Gwen's shoulder and she had to fight not to squirm, but failing to keep the tickled grin off her face.

"Hey, Gwen! Iris!"

The girls turned to see Don George and his pupils approach them. They stopped short just in front of them.

"Hey," Gwen replied, keeping her voice quiet. She didn't want to wake Growlithe.

"We thought we found the mystery Pokemon," Don George began telling them, "but it was a complete hoax."

Gwen felt her brow knot. They were supposed to be at the other side of the building. Growlithe couldn't have traveled from there to here that quick. What Pokemon did they see? And how was it a hoax? "Well," she started. "I believe Iris and I found the missing Pokemon." She nudged her head to Growlithe leaning over her shoulder.

Don George peered at the Pokemon in her arms, matted, dirty, and skinny. His brows then shot to his hairline. "Say, I remember this Growlithe!"

"You know Growlithe!" Gwen gasped out. Iris did as well.

He nodded, a remorseful look on his face. "Yes. A Trainer who once visited our Battle Club simply abandoned Growlithe. He lost the battle and his Trainer said he had no use for a weak Pokemon. So he tied Growlithe up with a muzzle to keep him from howling after him and left. I wanted to unmuzzle Growlithe, but he ran off before I got the chance. He must have stuck around to search for his Trainer."

Gwen's jaw dropped. How could a Trainer abandon his Pokemon for losing a battle? If she did that, she wouldn't _have_ any Pokemon. "Poor Growlithe," she murmured.

From beside her, Iris fumed. "If I ever meet that Trainer, I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

A small whine sounded and Gwen felt Growlithe shift on her shoulder. He sleepily curled his head around Gwen's neck and peered at the people in front of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry we woke you, Growlithe," Gwen told him. Growlithe didn't seem to mind as he shook the sleep from his head yawned widely, much more awake afterwards.

Don George placed his hand on Growlithe's head and give him a slight scratch. "How about the two of you go to the Pokemon Center and get him a check up and cleaned off."

Gwen nodded and began to leave, but as she turned, she saw two familiar people with a shouldered sack. "Team Rocket!"

The two crooks turned to see Gwen, Iris and the entire battle club management staring at them. Jessie grips the sack tighter over hier shoulder. Both look quite surprised to see them. "It's the twerps!" Gwen heard them call.

"Not you guys again!" Iris ranted.

"What are you up to now?" Gwen called, giving the two of them a hard glare. For a moment she wondered where Meowth was, but there were more important matters at hand.

James scoffed. "You and your assumptions. Ciao!" The two of them began bounding off.

Right behind them, Oshawott raced behind, crying out and pointing to James and Jessie. Still not familiar with Oshawott's dialect, Gwen was unsure of what he was trying to say. "What's going on, Oshawott?" she asked.

" _Osha! Osha! Oshawott!_ "

He was still pointing to James and Jessie and looking closely, Gwen noticed the sack over Jessie's shoulder began to wriggle and muffled sounds were coming from it.

" _Pika pi!_ "

Gwen gasped, recognizing that voice. "Pikachu!?" How he ended up in a sack over Team Rocket's shoulder, she had no idea. But he was and Gwen was not going to let them take off.

"Who's that voice, so naive indeed," Jessie started, turning to them with a smirk.

"We'll answer you when we feel the need!" James finished.

 _Bringing the white light of evil into the future._

 _Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe._

 _Carving our names in the rock of eternity._

 _The fiery destroyer, Jessie!_

 _And with thunderous emotion, I am James!_

 _Wisest of the Wise, I'm Meowth!_

 _Now we gather under the name of Team Rocket!_

Exactly where Meowth had popped out from was a mystery.

"It's that talking Meowth!" one of the pupil's exclaimed.

"Which means Meowth is one of the bad guys," Don George finished.

Gwen didn't bother to comment as she glared at the would-be thieves of her Pikachu. "Give back Pikachu!" she hollered.

James made a scoffing laugh. "Not after you left it in a box!"

"How could you abandon your Pokemon?" Jessie added with a smirk. "We just saved Pikachu from harm. Form a Trainer of the lowest order."

Gwen had no idea what James was referring with Pikachu in a box, but she would never abandon her Pokemon. None of them. "You have Pikachu in a _sack_ and then have the _nerve_ to call me a Trainer from the lowest order?" she scoffed back. "Yeah, right! Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Oshawott shot off his attack, but before it could connect, Meowth clicked on some device and some sort of shield formed in front of Team Rocket, protecting them from the attack. Not only that, but it began to hover away. And Pikachu was still with them!

Gwen chased after them, little hope that she would manage to catch up, but still ran as fast as she could. Not having taken even ten paces, Growlithe hopped from her arms, turning to face her with a determined expression. " _Growlithe!_ "

It took Gwen a moment to figure out what he wanted to tell her, but then a grin settled on her face as she did. "You want to help me out?" she asked. Growlithe gave a firm nod. "Okay," Gwen nodded, "use Ember!"

Growlithe pivoted toward Team Rocket and sent out a spew of flames that went straight for the shied they were in. It hit straight on and caused a small explosion. The sack falling away and Pikachu tumbling out of it. Gwen raced for her buddy, leaping with her arms out in front of her and catching Pikachu before he hit the pavement. Bad Trainer? No way. Gwen would never allow any harm to come to Pikachu if she could prevent it. She landed right on her bum and was quite sure she'd have a bruise in the morning. But the important thing was Pikachu was safe and unharmed. Trainer and Pokemon exclaimed over their reunion and held fast to each other. Team Rocket flew away in the background. Gwen growled at their escape yet again, but was glad they hadn't succeeded in their plans.

From behind her, Gwen heard soft padding on the grass and turned to see Growlithe approaching her with his eyes toward the ground. He stopped at her side and raised his head to look at her, his eyes smiling. " _Growlithe._ "

Gwen smiled at the little pup thankful for his assistance. "Thanks for your help with saving Pikachu, Growlithe," Gwen told the Pokemon. Growlithe gave a happy bark in reply.

Iris came over to them and squatted in front of Growlithe, seeming impressed by him as well. "I've gotta say, Growlithe, you're a cuite!" she sighed, her hands going to his ears and scratching them slightly. But soon she began pulling on his face in a similar manner that she'd done to Pikachu the day before and even Oshawott. Seriously? And Iris called Gwen a kid? Gwen found herself shaking her head at the girl by treating Growilthe in such a way. Sure, it was nothing horrible, but it probably felt more annoying than it looked. "You're so furry and fluffy!" Iris continued. "You know what? I think I'd like to catch you!" The girl then rose to her feet, Pokeball in hand.

But Growlithe shook his head at Iris. He stepped closer to Gwen and sat at her knees, his tail wagging. From behind them, Don George let out a booming laugh.

"It appeared Growlithe has chosen Gwen," he said. "After all his hardships, I believe Growlithe knows a good Trainer when he sees one. Raise Growlithe well, Gwen."

Gwen turned to Growlithe with a smile, pushing up her glasses. "You want to be my partner?" she asked. Growlithe affirmed this with a bark. Gwen stood and pulled out her Pokeball, tossing it to Growlithe, who didn't mind being batted on the head as he was pulled into the Pokeball. Gwen pocketed the Pokeball with a smile, but then turned her attention to Pikachu, remembering something. "Hey Pikachu," she started, "remember what Team Rocket told me? So what were you doing inside a box?"

Pikachu's face fell as he began speaking. He lifted his hands in the air as if motioning to something before they fell and he smade what seemed like an exploding noise twice before bemoaning that it had _really, really hurt_ but Gwen still had no idea what happened.

Gwen sighed. "Nevermind," she said. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to you and I'm glad you're feeling better. Now let's head to the Pokemon Center. Someone needs a bath."

Nurse Joy gave Growlithe a small check up, stating that he was suffering from slight malnourishment. She told Gwen to keep him eating at a steady pace rather than trying to overcompensate and that he would be fine and even battle-ready in a few days. Gwen then had a small tub filled with water and set a brush and shampoo on the side. When Growlithe emerged from his Pokeball and saw the water, his tail immediately fell between his legs.

"I'm sorry Growlithe," Gwen sympathized. "But I have to get you clean." There were certain dry shampoos for Fire-Type Pokemon to get clean in place of using water, but sometimes they got dirty enough to have the need for a dunk in the tub. Growlithe didn't openly protest, but his dour face said it all. Gwen made quick work to scrub the dirt off his fur and massage water against his skin, making sure he was thoroughly clean. The deeper the clean, the longer rest period he'd need for the next one. After Gwen finished combing through Growlithe's fur - quite a bit had shed off after only three brush strokes, Growlithe had shed _a lot_ of dirty fur - both she and Iris held blow dryers to the pup as he shook all the water he could from him, more than glad the process was over. Despite the grueling bath, Growlithe knew that his new Trainer only wanted what was best for him.


	5. Triple Leaders, Team Threats

**.**

* * *

 **~~**V**~~**

 **Triple Leaders, Team Threats**

Gwen raced along the path that lead to the city. It was just a short distance away, less than a quarter mile. They finally made it to Striaton City! It had been a few more days in the forest, training Growlithe. He'd grown from the timid, underfed Pokemon when they first met. Now, he was ready for a battle and the Gym was in their sights!

"We finally made it Striaton City!" Gwen said to Pikachu on her shoulder.

" _Pika pika!_ " he cheered.

Gwen smiled, making her way down toward the city. "I wonder who the Gym Leader will be? Or the Pokemon they'll have?" In Kanto and Johto, the first Gyms had Rock-Types and Flying-Types. Two very opposites. Though with seventeen different types and even more combinations, it was hard to tell.

Upon entering the city, Gwen first entered a market area with a few coffee shops and even a bakery specifically for bread. Gwen didn't know those were even around anymore. She always saw baked goods come out of the same store, whether they were bread, muffins, cakes, and other things. The sweet smell of bread tickled her nose as she walked down the street.

"Now, where's the Gym?" Gwen murmured, looking from building to building, peering down the alleys and streets in between.

"Yeah, where _is_ the Gym?"

Spinning around, Gwen saw Iris right behind her. While they made camp together, Iris was often gone by the time Gwen woke up. There were times when the two of them would meet up during the day, but they usually traveled on their own. Gwen often had the annoying feeling that Iris trying to shadow her or something. It was especially annoying because she often came in with a goading or mocking comment like this one.

"I don't suppose you know where it is?" Gwen asked, curbing the sneer on her mouth and glaring at the girl over her glasses.

Iris smirked, holding out a pear. "All ready to go with no idea where you're going. What a kid."

Axew sprung from Iris's hair. " _Axew! Axew!_!" he sang, munching down on the pear Iris was holding.

Gwen grit her teeth. _You didn't even answer the question!_ She was going to voice her thoughts, but another cut her off.

"Say, an Axew!"

Gwen and Iris turned to see a young man with short, light green hair and eyes approach them. He was dressed somewhat formally in dress slacks, a white collared shirt and black buttoned vest. He even had a green bow tie at his throat. He also had a canvas grocery bag over his shoulder. He approached the two of them, leaning in to take a closer look at Axew coming out from Iris's hair.

He leaned back with a knuckle to his chin and a thoughtful expression. "Soft skin as fresh as new grass, tusks like newly sprouted young shoots, and a future as bright and limitless as the sun. The perfect partner for a young lady who seems at one with nature!" he exclaimed in a soft and gentle voice.

Iris smiled. "Wow! Thanks so much!"

" _Axew_!" he chirped.

Gwen watched the small exchange, wondering if this guy was as intrigued by an Axew as she was. Sure, he was from Unova, but it seemed that an Axew wasn't common in this area.

Pikachu seemed confused by the exchange as well. " _Pika?_ "

The guy's eyes turned to Gwen and Pikachu, shining in delight as they fell on Pikachu. "Huh? It's a Pikachu!" Gently, he lifted Pikachu off Gwen's shoulder and gazed at him, shifting him bit by bit to get a good look over him. "This is the first time I've seen one up close!" He looked Pikachu in the eye. "Hello, there!" he said gently.

Pikachu blushed. " _Pika pika._ "

He gave Pikachu back to Gwen, who wrapped her arms around her partner. "You've got yourself a rare Pokemon, you know?" he said.

Gwen felt herself blush at the guy's attention. She was suddenly glad she decided to wash up before coming to the city, even wiping the mud from her boots. She felt less like a dirty traveler and more like a city girl in her yellow and black plaid shirt and black vest, dark jeans, and a black slouchy beanie, her clean hair waving out from under it. Shyly, she curled her hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses. "Well, we're from Kanto. My name is Gwen and Pikachu is my special partner."

" _Pika,_ " Pikachu chirped.

The guy smiled. "How do you do?" He bowed slightly. What a gentleman. "My name is Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur."

Gwen was stumped. "A Pokemon what?" She wasn't even sure how to pronounce it. Conn-a-sewer?

"It's not surprising that you don't know what it is," Cilan stated, not at all phased by Gwen's lack of knowledge. "It's a job that isn't really known outside of the Unova region. I use my knowledge and experience to judge the compatibility between Trainers and their Pokemon. I then help them form closer relationships. That's the job of a Pokemon Connoisseur."

Gwen blinked. That seemed like an amazing job. She thought of her previous Pokemon and her relationships with them. What would Cilan think of them? Of her current Pokemon? She had such a variety. Strong Pokemon, pretty Pokemon, docile Pokemon, defiant Pokemon. Perhaps Cilan would see just how unique she was when it came to her and her pairings with Pokemon. "So, what do you think of Pikachu and me?" she asked. "I'm sure you'll say we're perfect."

Her buddy nodded. " _Pikachu!_ " he agreed. Five years together, they knew each other very well.

Iris butted in. "Why are you wasting your time with that?" she said. "Remember why we're here?"

Gwen glared at Iris. Not only was she trying to boss Gwen around, but she basically called Cilan's job a waste of time. Though perhaps there was a better time. She turned to Cilan. "Do you know where the Striaton Gym is, Cilan? I'm here to challenge it!"

He nodded with a smile, not at all offended by Iris's comment. "I see. I'll take you there. Follow me!" He winked and Gwen felt her heart flutter.

The Gym was actually pretty close, just three blocks away. "Here we are," Cilan said, gesturing to the beige colored building. It's tall, but not quite a double story building. It had a P insignia with a Pokeball worked into the design. Must be the symbol for Pokemon Gyms in Unova. It'll make finding them easier.

Gwen giddily raced toward the doors, throwing them open. "Let's battle!" she cried. From her shoulder, Pikachu called as well.

But the inside didn't look like a Gym at all. There were several dining tables where groups of girls sat taking lunch. Two waiters stood next to tables, carrying trays of food and drinks. They were dressed similarly to Cilan actually. And they all stared at her, confused. Was she at the right place? Where did Cilan lead them to?

Iris came in next to her. "Wait, this is the Striaton Gym?" she wondered aloud, just as confused as Gwen.

The red-haired waiter stepped up to Gwen's left. "Hi! Welcome!"

The blue-haired popped up on the other side. "Welcome friends."

Still confused, Gwen didn't move. But she felt Cilan's hands at her shoulders, guiding her to an empty table. "Please, make yourselves at home," he said. He took her backpack and tote off her shoulders and hung them on the back of a chair. He pulled out the one next to it and sat Gwen down into it. Iris sat down at the chair on her other side.

The red-haired waiter returned to the table, a notepad and pen in his hands. "So, are you ready to order?"

Gwen was taken aback. "Order? I thought this was a Gym."

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" the blue-haired waiter asked from her other side.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Gwen told him. Mostly she's just confused as to why the Striaton _Gym_ functioned like a restaurant.

"If I may," the blue-haired waiter said. "I highly recommend the soda pop."

Gwen quirked a brow and scoffed. "Oh, 'if you may'-wait, what flavors have you got?"

"Really, Gwen!" Iris cried.

"Shush!" she snapped back.

"We have cola, root beer, grape, orange, citrus, and elderberry & lime," the waiter answered.

Gwen grinned widely. "You have elderberry and lime soda!" she sighed. It was her favorite! It was a favored drink from Kanto. Unfortunately Johto didn't have it and Gwen had to travel the whole time without any. But Unova has it!

Iris face-planted into her palm. "Oh brother."

The waiters then began swarming Gwen with lunch specials. But she wasn't very hungry and while she was tempted to have the soda...it was a little overwhelming. She came here for a battle!

Pounding her fists on the table, Gwen leapt from the chair. "I JUST WANNA HAVE A STRIATON CITY GYM BATTLE!" she roared. The room fell silent, the waiters recoiled and the girls at the table stared at her incredulously. Gwen didn't even feel embarrassed about the spectacle she just caused, too frustrated with this place. "Let's go Pikachu!"

She didn't take three steps before Cilan spoke up. "Just a minute." The lights shut off, leaving heavy darkness save for a spotlight that shines on Cilan and the two waiters. "Alright then, Gwen. I'll grant your request!" A spotlight shone down on him and he winked at her again. But she was too confused and frustrated to feel any fluttering this time.

The girls in the room leap from their chairs and begin squealing and sighing like fangirls...typical.

Another spotlight fell on the red-haired waiter. "So, you're a challenger." He turned to face her. "Then you'll receive a welcome as pleasant and hot as the noonday sun." Even more sighs come from the girls.

"No," the blue-haired waiter said, the spotlight turning on him. "I think we should be cool, like a refreshing glass of water. Chilled, of course."

The girls squeal and sigh and Gwen was about to tell them to shut up. "I can't believe we get to see another battle today," she heard.

"Yeah, it's like the happiest day of my life," another one says.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it!" one sighs.

Officially confused, "What is going on here?" Gwen wondered aloud.

" _Pika,_ " her partner murmured, just as confused as she was.

Cilan smiled at her. "This is the Striaton Gym."

"And the three of us-"

"We're triplet brothers-"

"And we're the Gym Leaders!" They said this in unison.

Triplet brothers as the Gym Leaders? Gwen had never heard of that before!

"Now, it's-" Cilan continued.

"Show time!"

With their unified call, the wall shifted to reveal the battlefield. It was a rocky arena with plenty of boulders to jump on or hide behind. "Whoa," Gwen murmured, impressed. So Cilan wasn't punking her at least. This was indeed a Gym.

Cilan stepped up behind her. "Now is the time to select your battle opponent."

Knotting her brow, Gwen turned to the brothers. "Wait, I'm choosing?" They didn't conduct their battles together or something?

Cilan nodded. "That's correct! Me, or Chili-" he gestured to his red-haired brother, "-or Cress." He pointed to his blue-haired brother. "You can battle anyone of us. Our rule states that if you're victorious against the one you choose, then you will earn the Trio Badge."

Chili then grabbed his Pokeball and called out his Pokemon. "Time to meet our Pokemon partners! Heat's on!" A small, red monkey Pokemon came out.

"Here's the Pokemon I'll be using," Cress added. "Make a splash!" Another monkey Pokemon comes out, this one light blue.

Then Cilan called out his. "It's my turn! Here we go! My partner!" Yet another monkey Pokemon, this one sage-green, is revealed.

Adjusting her glasses, Gwen took in the three Pokemon with a smile. Three similar, yet differentiated Pokemon just like their Trainers. She pulled out her PokeDex and held it to the red one. _**Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft of its head can reach six hundred degrees when it's angry.**_ Gwen moved to the next one. _**Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokemon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress.**_ And the last one. _**Panpour, the Spray Pokemon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tuft on its head.**_

Gwen looked over the Pokemon again. They were different by the colors of their heads and legs, but with the same tanned torsos. Though it seemed that Pansear's had something of an orange tint, while Pansage's had some brown in there. Panpour's seemed like a slightly brighter yellow.

The brothers converged behind her. "So, Gwen," Cilan began, "will your choice be to battle with me?"

"Or me?" Chili added. "It would be a distinct honor!"

Cress spoke next. "I must confess, I wouldn't really mind if you were to battle me."

Gwen took a step away and turned to face the three of them. "Well, the truth is, I'd like to battle _all_ of you."

The three brothers gasped, obviously having never heard such a request before. It was almost shocking for Gwen to think they'd never had a challenger who wanted to face all of them. Who wouldn't want the ultimate challenge? Though Gwen also couldn't deny the thrill that she would be the first person to do so. "This is my first Gym Battle in the Unova Region," Gwen explained. "I want to battle as many new Pokemon as I can." She clasped her hands together, interlacing her fingers and holding them at her chin, hoping - _praying_ \- they'd agree. Pikachu pleaded as well, wanting the battle as much as Gwen did.

The brothers looked uncertainly at each other. They'd never done such a thing and wondered just how they would work out such a challenge. "Well, well, well," Cilan started, "we've never met a Trainer quite like you before." It was true. Most Trainers challenged the Gym for the badge, but it seemed Gwen was just as interested in the battle as the badge. If not more so. Cilan turned to his brothers. "What should we do?"

Chili grinned. "Gwen certainly has an interesting idea. I don't have any problems with it." It didn't surprise Cilan that Chili would say something like that. His youngest brother was always ready for battle.

He turned to his other brother. Cress smiled, up for the challenge as well. "I suggest a new rule that two wins for Gwen will earn her the Striaton City Gym Badge."

Cilan turned to Gwen, holding her hands in front of her, anticipation threatening to burst. "How does that sound to you?"

Gwen grinned. "Yes!" From her shoulder, Pikachu cheered too.

The battles were set up so that she would face Chili, Cress, and then Cilan if she lost one of the first two battles. Gwen and Chili went to their respective pedestals with Cilan as the referee. Pansear raced onto the battle field.

"Attention!" Cilan announced. "For our first battle today at the Striaton Gym, it's Gwen, the challenger, versus Chili, the Gym Leader! Only one Pokemon each! And when either side is unable to battle, the match is over!"

"Alright," Chili called with a grin. "I'll be turning up the heat and showing you how to cook!"

Gwen grinned right back, pulling out Growlithe's Pokeball. "Growlithe, I choose you!" He appeared on the field with a spitfire from his mouth, more than ready for the battle. The day before when they'd been training together against Pikachu, learning Growlithe's moves and how the two of them would work together, Growlithe had gained so much more of his confidence. When he'd first lost to Pikachu, Gwen assured him that losing was part of the experience and so long as he gave his best, she would always be proud. That, and she promised to have their first Gym Battle together. This was it.

Chili smirked at her Pokemon of choice. "It takes courage to challenge a Gym Leader like me with a Fire-type Pokemon. But I'm all ready! Go!"

Gwen took the first move. "Growlithe, Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe took one bound before curling into a somersault of fire, heading straight for Pansear. It hit him right on the mark, but Pansear merely rolled back onto his feet, barely affected by the attack. Chili then countered with Fire Punch, which charged at Growlithe and managed not only to knock him off his feet, but deal out more damage. They were both Fire-Types but their Fire-Type moves dealt out different amounts of damage.

"Get up, Growlithe!" Gwen called. "You can do it!" Growlithe jumped to his feet, raring to go again.

"Don't give them a chance to counter attack!" Chili cried. "Use Flamethrower!" Gwen quickly countered with Ember but Pansear's Flamethrower easily shot through it. Flamethrower was just a stronger move and Growlithe didn't know it. Chili then ordered Dig before Gwen and Growlithe could even regain their bearings. Just as the flames and smoke dissipated around Growlithe, Pansear sprung from under him, knocking him into the air.

Slowly, Growlithe rose back to his feet. Chili called for Dig again and Gwen ordered Growlithe to run, making for a harder target. Growlithe leapt along the field, jumping off the boulders for a burst of speed. But that didn't stop Pansear from getting another hit in. Pansear leaped up twice, missing Growlithe on both accounts, Gwen then called for Growlithe to follow Pansear. Growlithe leapt into Pansear's latest Dig hole and both Pokemon emerged from another one with Growlithe hanging tight onto Pansear's tail and the other desperately trying to shake him off.

"Shake Growlithe off!" Chili cried. "Send him flying!"

Pansear slammed Growlithe onto the ground, but Grolwithe still had his tail in his jaws. His eyes snapped open.

"You know what to do, Growlithe!" Gwen called.

Growlithe jumped to his feet and began spinning Pansear around by the tail. Three turns and Growlithe flung him against a boulder.

"Now use Ember!" Gwen ordered. Still reeling from the impact, Pansear couldn't defend or counter-attack. "Take Down!" Growlithe charged and rammed right into Pansear, sending them both crashing against the wall. They both slid down the wall, Pansear visibly knocked out and Growlithe sprawled out in front of it, the discharge from impact coursing through him. A moment passed and Growlithe leapt to his feet.

"Pansear is unable to battle!" Cilan announced. "Growlithe wins. Therefore, the winner of the first match is the challenger, Gwen!"

"Yes!" Gwen called, pumping her hands in the air. One win, one to go! Growlithe raced across the field and straight to her arms. She held him at eye level, an ear-to-ear grin on her face. "I'm so proud of you!" she told her Pokemon, rubbing her nose against his. "Wanna watch our next match?" Growlithe smiled, his tail wagging. Gwen took that as a yes.

"Your Growlithe is pretty impressive," she heard Chili say.

Gwen placed Growlithe at her feet. "Thanks very much. He's persistent."

Chili stepped down from the pedestal and Cress stepped up next. If Gwen won this match, the badge would be hers. Though, taking a small glance at Cilan, she couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed at the prospect of not being able to battle him. Oh well. Panpour raced onto the field just as Pansear did.

"Time for our second battle!" Cilan called. "The battle between Gwen and Cress is about to begin!"

Gwen knelt down and placed her hand on Pikachu's head. "Two wins in a row and the badge is ours. You up for it, buddy?"

" _Pikachu!_ " her Pokemon cheered, fists pumped before leaping onto the field.

"And begin!"

"Alright!" Gwen called, taking the first move. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu leapt forward with a burst of speed and a blinding white tail followed him at his speed. But Cress countered with Double Team and Panpour split into several copies. The one that was the original Panpour was a mere hologram as Pikachu hit it. Cress then called for Scratch and hit Pikachu before there was anytime to counter. Gwen gaped at Panpour's power. Despite being a Water-Type, Cress wasn't going to make this battle easy.

"Pikachu's an Electric-Type, of course, so there's definitely an advantage there," Cress started. "Even so, it's still no match for my Panpour! Now, use Water Gun!"

Panpour shot the Water Gun from its mouth, but Gwn gained her wits back to order a dodge. She was going to have to go full-throttle! "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Still in midair, Pikachu charged for his attack.

"Panpour, aim at Pikachu's feet!" Cress called. Panpour tilted his head down to shoot at the ground just as Pikachu landed. Just as Pikachu would have released his attack, he tripped on the water. Cress then called for a quick barrage of Water Gun and then Scratch, taking turns in close-range as well as long-range and not letting Pokemon and Trainer any chance to get in a hit. After a few hits Panpour stepped away and Pikachu struggled to rise to his feet.

"Come on, Pikachu!" Gwen called. "This battle isn't over yet! You've gotta get up!"

" _Growl, Growlithe!_ " Growlithe added his own encouragement.

"I think you'll agree that this battle is close to the end," Cress said.

"No way!" Gwen shot back. "We've come to win and that's just what we'll do!" She turned to her star partner. "Come on, Pikachu!" Pikachu slowly rose to his feet. "Way to go! Now, Volt Tackle!"

Cress seemed mildly impressed as Pikachu charged forward in a cloud of electricity. "Volt Tackle? A move where a Pokemon causes damage ot itself. Even so, our anti-Electric-Type strategy is perfect! Alright Panpour, use Mud Sport!"

Panpour pounded at the ground, which turned into a mudslide that headed straight for Pikachu. Once it got under Pikachu's feet, he slipped and the Volt Tackle quickly dissipated. Pikachu fell to his belly, the moved failed.

"Finish this up with Water Gun!" Cress called.

Gwen could only gape as Panpour dished out his final move and Pikachu was thrown back, unconscious. They weren't able to get a single shot in! A Water-Type Pokemon beat an Electric-Type without taking a _single hit._ Amazing. Once the disappointment wore off, Gwen would undoubtedly be impressed by Cress's and Panpour's prowess.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," Cilan called from the sidelines. "Panpour wins! So the winner of the second battle is the Gym Leader, Cress!"

Gwen ran onto the field and knelt in front of Pikachu, taking him in her arms. His eyes fluttered open as she rose to her feet and turned back to the pedestal. There was mud on his goggles and Gwen gently brushed it off as best as she could. "You did your best," Gwen told her Pokemon. "I'm proud of you."

His face fell to a slight pout. " _Pika pika..._ "

Gwen leaned in and kissed the tuft on his forehead. "Don't worry about it." She stepped back onto the pedestal and Pikachu jumped out of her arms. Growlithe licked his cheek in condolence. She turned to see Cilan stepping onto the pedestal. Chili took his place as the referee.

"You've truly demonstrated the deep bonds between Trainer and Pokemon," Cilan said. "We're very impressed, but we won't give up our badge that easily."

He'd given her another wink and Gwen felt her heart flutter. He certainly had a way with words. That and his cultured manner of speech. Despite her city clothes, Gwen never felt more like the country bumpkin she truly was. But for the first time, it gave her a sense of pride. She was a Pokemon Trainer and years of traveling and battling, winning and losing, got her to where she was now. Each and every one of her Pokemon were precious to her and she grew and learned along with them. That made for deep and loving friendships. And Cilan saw that.

"Well, what's the point of a badge if you don't earn it?" Gwen replied, pulling out her next Pokeball. "I'm going to give it everything I've got to earn the Trio Badge!"

Cilan smiled. "Pansage, I'd like to engage them in a refined battle with plenty of flavored depths and tastes. Sound good?"

From the field, his Pokemon nodded. " _Pansage._ "

"This is it!" Chili announced. "The third battle with Gwen and Cilan! Begin!"

"Oshawott, I choose you!"

Oshawott appeared on the field, his hands on his hips, exuding confidence. " _Osha!_ "

Confused gasps and murmurs spread through the Gym. Even Cilan looked at Oashawott with a knotted brow.

"Intentionally choosing a Pokemon that's at a disadvantage?" Cress said from the sidelines. "That doesn't taste right."

Gwen ignored his comment. His Water-Type Pokemon won without taking a hit. And Oshawott was a cut above the rest. He'd beat Pansage. She knew it.

Oshawott looked to his opponent before running back to Gwen. He hid behind her leg and shook his fist at Pansage, more confident there than on the field. But he wouldn't do battle from there. Gwen sighed, embarrassment and exasperation leaking from it. "Oh boy." She pushed Oshawott back onto the field, Pikachu and Growlithe following her.

" _Osha, oshawott,_ " her Pokemon bemoaned, not wanting to undertake this battle.

"Come on, Oshawott," Gwen nudged. "I need you to be strong. You're the only Pokemon who can get the job done. You're one of my strongest Pokemon. It's up to you! Don't you remember rescuing Pikachu and Axew when they were in trouble?"

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu agreed.

Oshawott rose to his feet. " _Oshawott!_ "

"So show me that strength now!" Gwen told him. "Let's you and me win that Gym Badge!"

" _Pika pika!_ "

" _Growlithe!_ "

Oshawott tapped on his scalchop. " _Osha, Oshawott!_ " Gwen and her two other Pokemon returned to the pedestal.

Cilan smiled at the two of them. "You have the first attack, from anywhere you'd like."

Gwen took him up on his offer, shifting her glasses. "Oshawott, Tackle go!"

Oshawott raced for Pansage, but Cilan called for a dodge and all Pansage had to do was skip out of the way. Unfortunately Oshawott didn't care to look where he was going. Cilan then ordered for Bullet Seed. Oshawott turned and raced away, but not fast enough as the attack hit him right on the bum. Oshawott landed face first, lifting a hand to massage his aching bum. Gwen definitely felt for her Pokemon.

"Looks like you two could grow up a bit," Cilan called. "You know, mature."

His patronizing tone made Gwen's lips for a snarl. And the added playfulness made her want to sic Oshawott on him. Jerk! Sure Oshawott was both headstrong and foolhardy, but that was his main appeal. That was what made him a winning Pokemon. "You take that back!" she snapped at him.

"Do you want proof?" he said. "I'll show it to you. Pansage, get close to Oshawott." Pansage did just that and leered at her Pokemon. Oshawott cowered back. "Now use Bite!" Pansage then clamped his jaw on Oshawott's skull and clung on even as Oshawott tried to run him off. Oshawott kept going until he hit a boulder face first, Pansage having jumped off before getting hit.

"Come on, Oshawott!" Gwen called. "You can do it! Use Water Gun!" Oshawott shot his attack toward Pansage who simply leapt from rock to rock, effortlessly dodging each attack.

Oshawott paused, panting from the quick succession of attacks. "You've gotta aim better, Oshawott!" Gwen called from behind him. He then continued striking, missing the first two before landing the third as Pansage was airborne.

"Yes!" Gwen cheered. "That's how it's done!"

Cilan smiled from across the field. "New flavors...like a secret ingredient." His eyes closed and he gave a minute shake of his head. "But you'll never defeat me with simple tastes like that! Pansage, I think it's time to convert the power of the sun!"

 _Convert the power of the sun?_ Gwen thought, her mouth falling open. _He couldn't mean...no!_

But her fears were confirmed as the leafy tuft on Pansage's head began to sparkle with absorbed sun energy. Yes, it was indeed Solarbeam.

"Pansage, use Solarbeam! Go!" Cilan called.

* * *

 **I remember this as the episode where Iris's comments about Ash being a kid really gets annoying. When watching back-to-back episodes, I find that she gets to be borderline abusive towards Ash. I know Misty often called Ash out but Iris often did it for the stupidest reasons. Like not knowing what a Pokemon Connoisseur is. I want to slap Iris every time I watch that episode. So, I'm gonna be reigning in Iris's insults just a little bit, at least where I feel they're more unnecessary. I actually** _ **want**_ **to like her.**

 **And adding on the thing about the soda pop. There used to be this discount grocery store in my neighborhood that sold elderberry & lime soda for 1.50$ a liter. I used to get two every week, I loved it so much. Opportunity arose and I could not say no!**

 **Finally when it comes to Cilan and his brothers. I kinda had the idea that Cilan was the oldest, followed by Cress and then Chili. Just my opinion though.**


	6. Dreams by the Yard Full

**.**

* * *

 **~~**VI**~~**

 **Dreams by the Yard Full**

Gwen watched in horror as the ray of Solarbeam headed right for Oshawott, knowing that this would be game over. Two losses meant no Gym Badge. But then she remembered when Pikachu had used Thunderbolt on Oshawott and his scalchop had deflected it toward her. Maybe...

"Oshawott, deflect it!" she called out.

Oshawott snapped out of his own fear and pulled his scalchop from his belly, raising it just in time to catch the Solarbeam. He was pushed back against a boulder until the attack was redirected and shot into the sky, phasing out.

He did it. Oshawott did it! "That was amazing, Oshawott!" Gwen called, proud of her little Pokemon. This was why she'd chosen him to go against a Grass-Type Pokemon like Pansage.

"Now, that was a truly fascinating defense move!" Cilan complimented. "Oshawott deflected our Solarbeam with its scalchop. I've seen many an Oshawott in my time, but that was a first!"

Gwen felt a warmth from Cilan's compliment, a wide grin pulling at her lips. "You just wait. You'll see my Oshawott is a cut above the rest!"

Cilan smiles, ready for the challenge. "Impressive. Then there's no holding back! Alright Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

"Block it with your scalchop!" Gwen ordered, new confidence in her strategy growing bit by bit as Oshawott perfectly deflects Pansage's attacks. "Now, Razor Shell!" Oshawott leapt into the air with his blade, heading right for Pansage.

But Cilan called for Bullet Seed once more, striking right at Oshawott and knocking the scalchop right out of his hand. He dropped right to the ground, his attack a complete miss.

Not wanting to waste a second, Gwen called for him to take back his scalchop. But Cilan countered with Bullet Seed again, aiming for Oshawott's path to his scalchop and preventing him from retrieving it. One seed bonked him right in the head and lands him back on the ground. Gwen cringed at how much that had to hurt.

"Hm, alright let's begin," Cilan began speaking. "The time for the battle to be served is here!"

Gwen cocked a brow, first at what he said and second at the girls who were sent into a flurry of squeals. What was Cilan up to? His expression fell to look somewhat bummed. What, did he not like how this battle is turning out or something?

"I'm afraid you and Oshawott aren't quite as robust as I'd hoped you'd be," he said.

Gwen scoffed, not believing what this guy was saying. He might just be as bad as Iris!

"Your battle has no spice and your attacks are rather bland." He gave an apologetic smile, but it hardly worked as Gwen felt her temper slowly rising. "Sorry, but what a let down."

Now Gwen was at a full glare, her eyes darting over her glasses. "Sorry to disappoint you," she snapped.

Cilan shrugged. "Well, look at your Oshawott and look at my Pansage. Oshawott it ready to collapse and Pansage is still battle ready. His crisp attacks give off the fragrant aroma of a freshly mowed lawn. The star of the battlefield! Dare I say it, Pansage is the most brilliant battler ever!"

Gwen nearly groaned at Cilan's eccentric scene. Dork. And a rude one at that.

"And the fact that you challenged my Grass-Type with a Water-Type tells me you're far from refined," Cilan continued. "Your taste buds don't appreciate the gourmet things in life."

Gwen tsked. "There's more to a Pokemon battle than what type you Pokemon is, so don't sell my Oshawott short!" she called out.

But he just quirks a brow, amused, as if Gwen was a mere child. "Now you sound desperate. With that kind of sour attitude, you'll just spoil the flavor of Oshawott's battle."

Done with Cilan's comments, Gwen pointed him down. "We'll see about that! Hope you're still smiling when I knock your ego right off that pedestal!" She looked to her Oshawott. "Oshawott, use Water Gun and aim it at that wall!" She pointed to the wall to her left. Oshawott looked warily at her, but she reassured him. "Trust me, just do it." He shot water at the wall, which bounces off and between the rocks, hitting the scalchop and sending it flying.

Cilan stared in amazement. "Well well, you do have some surprising flavors!" he exclaimed.

Gwen grinned. "Catch it Oshawott, and then use Razor Shell!"

Oshawott leapt for his scalchop and sends water into it, forming the blade and going straight for Pansage. Cilan called out for his Pokemon to use Bite and the two collide. There was a tense few seconds as they both stood, until Pansage fell backward, knocked out.

Her heart leaped in her chest as Chili announced her as the winner. Pumping her hands in the air, she cheered for her victory. She, Pikachu, and Growlithe race for Oshawott, Gwen folded her arms around Oshawott, holding him close. "You did it, Oshawott! I'm so proud!"

From her ankles, Growlithe and Pikachu were cheering as well. They moved off the arena to the three brothers, Cress holding out a small tray in his hands that held the Gym Badge. The badge is designed as three diamonds stacked on top of each other, in the color order of blue, red and green from top to bottom. "This is for you, Gwen," Cress said.

"This Badge proves you beat the Striaton Gym," Chili explained.

"It's called the Trio Badge," Cilan added.

With a smile, Gwen took the badge, holding it out to her Pokemon for them to see. "Look at what we earned!" she said to her three Pokemon. It didn't matter that Pikachu lost his match, he still put in a winning effort. Pikachu knew that too, and he smiled at their combined victory.

Gwen then turned up to Iris on the balcony. "What did you think, Iris?" she goaded. "I won." Who was a little kid now?

But Iris rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to battle all three Gym Leaders," she said. "Do you have the foggiest idea how uncool it would have looked if you'd been beaten after _you_ chose to make it more difficult?"

Now that girl really just strung the last of Gwen's nerves. If she never saw Iris again, it would be too soon. "You could have said something nice, you know!" Gwen snapped.

Iris scoffed with a smirk. "You're very lucky that even though your Pokemon had a type disadvantage, you still came through," she added. "Maybe you should forget luck and put a little thought into strategy and better moves."

Gwen seethed. _Bitch!_ That girl was lucky to be up on a balcony, because if she were any closer, Gwen would have strangled her. Not only that, but Gwen had some words for that little annoyance.

But she didn't get to say anything as a hand came to rest at her shoulder. "Now now, save it for later," Cilan said from over her shoulder. "Although the combination of the two of you does conjure up a certain bouquet."

Gwen knotted her brow. "Bouquet?" How did Iris's condescending remarks that strained Gwen's nerves amount to anything other than Iris's need to keep her mouth shut?

"It means aroma!" Iris shouted.

"I know what it means!" Gwen snapped back.

"We're out of here, Axew," Iris said.

"Hold on," Cilan said. "I thought the two of you were traveling together."

"No we are not!" Iris screamed. She turned to leave the Gym. "Good job, Gwen. See ya!"

Gwen scoffed as well. Traveling with Iris, _tch,_ yeah right. "Bye!" she called, waving her away. _Good riddance._ That was why Gwen didn't travel with people. They were nothing but irritating at the best of times.

Gwen was going to make her way out of the Gym, but then she remembered. "I'm new in town and I have no idea where the Pokemon Center is," she said to Cilan.

Cilan smiled. "When you leave, head left down three blocks, turn the corner up one more block and it should be on your left."

Gwen nodded. "Thanks." She returned Growlithe and Oshawott to their Pokeballs and went for her bags, leaving the Gym with Pikachu on her shoulder.

Cilan's directions worked for her as she made it to the Pokemon Center without incident. Once inside, she went straight for the counter, placing Growlithe's and Oshawott's Pokeballs in the small tray. Pikachu hopped up beside it.

Nurse Joy approached the counter to greet them. "Hi."

Wait one second. "Haven't we met?" Gwen asked. "In Accumula Town?" She was the nurse that had checked over Growlithe, Gwen was sure of it.

"Huh?" Nurse Joy chuckled. "Oh, of course. You must be talking about my younger sister." She pulled over a picture frame of about two dozen Nurse Joys. She points to one at the top corner. "See? She's the Accumula Town nurse." She then points down to the second row nearer to the middle. "And that's me."

Wow. "You and your sisters sure look alike," Gwen said. Though she was quite glad not to have such sisters.

But Nurse Joy seemed to take it as a compliment. "Thank you."

Pikachu gently called out to greet her as well. " _Pikachu._ "

Her eyes widened slightly at the Unova-rare Pokemon. "How unusual to see a Pikachu. Gym battle today?"

Gwen was about to answer when another voice did so for her. "Already won. She's quite strong."

She turned to see Cilan a short ways behind her. Did he follow her here? "Hey, what are you doing here, Cilan?"

"Well, first thing," he said, pulling out a bottle of elderberry and lime soda. "I thought you might like this."

Gwen smiled, remembering the fuss she'd made over it back at the Gym with a blush. She took the bottle from him. "And secondly?" she asked, knowing that this wasn't the only reason Cilan was here.

"Well, I'd like to chat with you, if you don't mind," he said.

"Of course not," she replied. The two of them made their way upstairs and sat down at the nearest table.

Cilan paused before sitting down. "I can get you a bottle-opener for that."

Gwen shook her head. "No need," she told him. She wedged the bottle cap against the edge of the table and pounded her fist on it. The cap popped off easily.

Cilan sat down with a chuckle. "Well, that's one way to do it."

Gwen nodded. "My old Primeape helped me with that one," she answered, taking a swig of the drink, enjoying the sweet, tartness of the drink. It had been nearly two years since she last had one. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, setting the bottle down.

"Our battle, actually," Cilan answered. "It was such a fruitful one. One the likes of which I haven't seen in a long time. What struck me were the amazing pairing possibilities between Trainer and Pokemon."

Gwen felt herself smile and blush at his words. "Uh, I don't know what to say," she told him. Though she really didn't.

"There are things I'd like to ask you for future reference," Cilan continued, "as a Pokemon Connoisseur, of course."

Gwen smiled, shifting her glasses. "Okay, shoot."

But she didn't really _mean_ shoot when Cilan shoved a notepad right at her face. Gwen leaned back in her seat, but Cilan kept moving forward.

"So, how do you bring out a Pokemon's hidden zest and nature the way you do?" Cilan asked. "Also, would you fill me in on that secret recipe of yours that allows you to turn a Type-disadvantage into a win? Please, Gwen! I'm dying to know!"

He asked all this without the slightest pause for Gwen to answer. He just kept inching forward and Gwen felt uncomfortable with him in her personal space. He was such a dork. Though now she saw it as a bit endearing. She lifted her hands to push him away from her. "Hey, one question at a time," she said with a chuckle. "And let me breathe." Cilan complied and sat back. "Now, what is it exactly that sticks out about what you want to ask me?" She had no idea what he was talking about when he said "hidden zest and nature and pairing possibilities". He had to simplify that for her.

"My first thought is why you chose to fight with Oshawott in the first place," Cilan said. "It was a win or lose battle that would have cost you the badge and yet you chose a Pokemon with a disadvantage."

Gwen shrugged. "Well, look at Cress and Panpour against me and Pikachu. We didn't get a single attack in, and he had a disadvantage. I don't really understand the difference."

"That's because my brother is methodical in his battling," Cilan answered. "He has a tried-and-true strategy that works well against Electric-Type Pokemon should he face the challenge. But you don't seem to do battle with that deep a mindset."

His earnest way of speaking made Gwen not take offense to the fact that Cilan basically said she didn't enter a Gym Battle with a battle plan. But then again, she really didn't. The biggest _plan_ she had upon the Striaton Gym was that she was going to battle with Growlithe first, regardless of which brother she challenged first. "I guess," Gwen started slowly, "that's because I'm not much of a planner." She looked up at Cilan and cringed at how unhelpful that answer must sound to him. "I know that doesn't sound very impressive, but I'd have to say it's very true. I don't really plan. And when I do, I hardly end up following it. It's not that I don't _like_ planning, it just never works for me."

"Ah, I see," Cilan exclaimed. Really? Because Gwen didn't. "Instinct."

That did make some sense. "Oh, okay," Gwen said. She took another sip from her bottle.

"And why do you believe that Type-advantages shouldn't be the height of a Pokemon battle?" Cilan asked next.

Gwen smiled at that. "I remember you saying that not going by Type-advantage meant I didn't appreciate the gourmet things in life. But I see it differently. Using Type-advantage sometimes feels too easy. To you, it's gourmet. To me, it can get a bit bland. Are you depending on your Pokemon itself? Or just its Type?"

"Well, if you ask me," Cilan stated, "that could end up with a sour taste."

"Yes, it can," Gwen agreed. "And believe me that it's done just that in many of my Pokemon battles over the years. In fact, my first Gym battle was between me and Pikachu against an Onyx. A Rock and Ground-Type. I didn't win the first time...or the second. But during our third match, I got lucky." Gwen remembered that day well, when she and Pikachu made the sprinklers go off and soak Onyx, making it vulnerable to Pikachu's Thunderbolt, winning the match. "Ever since, I don't really _ignore_ Type-advantage and disadvantage, but it doesn't dictate how I conduct all my Pokemon battles."

Gwen took another swig of her drink and Cilan opened his mouth for another question. But before he could utter a word, the intercom interrupted them. "Excuse me, Gwen. Your Pokemon have made a full recovery."

Gwen rose to her feet, draining the rest of her bottle and then tossing it in the recycling right behind her seat. She looked back to Cilan. "Sorry for the interruption."

Cilan rose from his seat as well. "No problem."

Gwen stepped down the stairs and around the counter. Approaching her, a cart that held her two Pokeballs and Pikachu was wheeled by a large pink and cream colored Pokemon. The pink on its fur gave it the image of a coat and hat. The cream of its fur was on its chin, belly and feet. It had large ears that had some sort of curlicue on it that almost seemed like an earring. " _Audino._ " It also wore the traditional nurse's cap on its head.

"What's that Pokemon?" Gwen wondered.

"It's an Audino," Cilan answered from behind her. "Audino is Nurse Joy's assistant here at the Pokemon Center."

So it was the Unova version of Chansey and Blissey. Gwen pulled out her PokeDex, looking up Audino. _**Audino, the Hearing Pokemon. Audino can assess a Pokemon's overal physical condition and mood using its ears.**_ Cool. It wasn't as adorable as a Chansey, but its docile eyes were endearing. Gwen pocketed her Pokeballs and Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder.

Just then the doors of the Pokemon Center swished open and a familiar voice called out for help.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Gwen might not have cared had it not been for the fearful urgency in the young girls' voice. Axew was in her arms, but asleep and...looking pink? Wait...was Axew _glowing?_

"Oh my, your Axew!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, taking a look at Axew as well. "What happened?"

"Axew started to glow as soon as this pink light hit him from the sky," Iris explained.

Gwen felt her brow knot. "Pink light?"

Iris nodded, turning her attention back outside. "Yeah. And whatever it is, there's a lot from outside."

The front doors swished open again and a young woman with long navy hair and dressed in a lab coat raced into the Pokemon center, a floating pink Pokemon at her side. Her attention went straight to Axew. She stopped right in front of Iris, then turned to the Pokemon next to her. "Munna, please wake up Axew. Quickly!"

The pink Pokemon nodded and hovered down over Axew. It opened its mouth and appeared to be sucking up some sort of pink fog that came from Axew.

Intrigued by the Pokemon, Gwen held up her PokeDex. _**Munna, the Dream Eater Pokemon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokemon alike, and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body.**_

Munna, finished with waking up Axew, puffed out a small cloud of the pink smoke - or mist as was probably proper - and it began forming a picture. It showed Axew playfully running through a grassy field. He seemed to be enjoying it very much. Gwen found herself smiling at it.

"What's that?" Iris asked.

"That's the dream Axew was having," the woman answered.

From her arms, Axew's eyes fluttered open and he shifted to look up at his Trainer. " _Axew!_ "

In the dream cloud, Axew halted in his tracks and began to glow white. His form changed and became bigger. "It evolved!" Gwen exclaimed, recognizing that process.

"You're right," Iris said. "Axew evolves into Fraxure." And not before long, the process began again. "That's Haxorus," Iris explained. "Axew's final evolutionary form." The dream cloud then dissipated.

Iris looked down at Axew in her arms. "So you were having a dream about evolving," she cooed.

" _Axew! Axew!_ "

The woman with the Munna spoke up. "Hello. I'm Dr. Fennel. I'm a scientist specializing in researching dreams and other mysterious powers, which all Pokemon possess."

"It's nice to meet you," Gwen said, holding out her hand. "My name's Gwen."

Dr. Fennel clasped her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure, Gwen."

Cilan stepped up beside her. "If I may ask, Dr. Fennel, what is that mysterious pink light and how do you know about it?"

"I believe they came from Musharna's Dream Mist," Dr. Fennel answered, turned toward the door and making her way out. Gwen, Cilan, and Iris followed her.

"Who's Musharna?" Gwen asked.

"Musharna is the evolved form of Munna," Cilan told her.

The four exited the Pokemon Center to see a pink tint covering the city. More of the pink lights that must have touched Axew shone all throughout the city. Axew dove into Iris's hair, not wanting to be hit again.

"How do you know this came from Musharna?" Cilan asked the doctor.

"I returned to the city because Munna sensed something," Fennel answered. "Munna and Musharna were the closest of friends. We haven't seen Musharna in so long, but I have reason to believe she would still be here."

"Where?" Gwen asked.

But she didn't get an answer as a police car stopped in front of them. Officer Jenny strode out. She went straight for Gwen. "I must ask you to return your Pokemon to its Pokeball immediately."

"What? Why?" Gwen stammered.

"Pokemon are falling asleep all over the city after being exposed to a mysterious pink light," Jenny explained. "You must hurry."

"But..." Gwen started. "Pikachu doesn't like being in his Pokeball one bit. I only need one hand to count how many times I've actually used it."

Fennel stepped over to her. "If I may?" She took the beanie off Gwen's head and placed it on Pikachu's. "That should work for now." Gwen ran her hands over her hair, hoping it wasn't too tussled by her hat.

"So, will Munna be alright?" Cilan asked.

"Yes," Fennel answered, turning to Munna. "Munna and the lights are attracted to each other." She then turned to Officer Jenny. "Please, I need to go to the Dream Yard. I believe what we're looking for will be there."

Jenny nodded. "Of course."

The five of them loaded into the police car. Dr. Fennel in the passenger seat and Iris, Cilan, and Gwen in the back. Jenny drove through the streets with her window down, calling for people outside to get indoors with their Pokemon right away.

"What is the Dream Yard?" Gwen asked, leaning forward to glance at Dr. Fennel.

Cilan answered instead. "The Dream Yard is an abandoned sight located right outside of the city. Everybody was talking about a huge explosion that occured there a few years back."

Gwen gaped slightly at that. An explosion? Hopefully not too many were hurt.

"That's right," Fennel replied ruefully. "It's what's left of the Pokemon Energy Research Facility. A place to discover a way to utilize Musharna's Dream Mist. To turn it into a form of energy people could benefit from. I was one of the scientists on the project." She paused to gaze out to the sky for several moments before continuing. "Once our research was finalized, we would've created the ultimate clean energy. After all, its source would've been nothing but the dreams of people and Pokemon. But then..."

When she didn't continue, Gwen gently prodded her onward.

"People came trying to gain control of this energy," Fennel continued, her voice thick and the words spilling out. "And since their ambitions were, in a sense, dreams, Musharna absorbed their greedy dreams. They became so overwhelming that Musharna could no longer process them. It caused our computers to go haywire. When things went critical, everyone evacuated, myself and Munna included. We were tossed into vans and sped away just before the facility blew. Hours later, when we returned to assess the damage, the facility was in ruin and there was no sign of Musharna."

There was silence in the car as they all processed this information.

"What happened to the research?" Officer Jenny asked, breaking the silence.

Fennel sighed. "I gave up. With Musharna missing, I became fed up with it all and left the city. Munna and I returned now because Munna sensed something. And with the discovery of the pink lights, Musharna must be here. I know it!"

"What's that?" Jenny inquired, pointing a finger towards the outskirts of town where a pink light hued the surrounding trees. It did seem like the origin of the pink lights that drifted over the city. Jenny sped up the car and drove right into the destroyed facility.

Inside were three suspicious people in black coats and sunglasses surrounding a strange machine that seemed to be giving off some sort of signal.

"Alright, what are you three doing here?" Jenny ordered as she exited the car.

The three chuckled. "We're searching for any residual traces of dreams," one of them said.

"I think that machine is elevating the energy levels left here," Fennel breathed.

"Very good."

"Just exactly who are you?" Jenny demanded.

"Exacting questions are good indeed," came from the female one.

"The answer to come as we feel the need," the male continued. They threw off their trench coats to reveal themselves as Team Rocket.

"Not you guys again!" Iris groaned.

 _Bringing the white light of evil into the future,_

 _And thrusting the hammer of justice on the black universe._

 _Carving our names in the rock of eternity!_

 _The fiery destroyer, Jessie!_

 _And with thunderous emotion, I'm James!_

 _Wisest of the wise: I'm Meowth!_

 _And now we gather under the name of Team Rocket!_

"Team Rocket?" Jenny repeated. "What's a Kanto region-based organization doing in Unova?"

Jessie smirked. "Setting in motion our takeover of Unova, of course."

"The sleeping energy lingering here at the Dream Yard will be fully awakened at the hands of Team Rocket," James continued.

"And we won't let sleepwalkers stand in our way!" Meowth finished.

Fennel gasped. "I can't believe there are people who still want to take advantage of our dreams!"

"Dr. Fennel," Cilan spoke up. "Is it possible that Musharna was trying to warn you about all of this through Munna?"

Fennel turned to him, slight surprise in her eyes. "I hand't thought of that." From beside her, Munna nodded. Fennel turned to her. "Munna?"

The ground then began rumbling from beneath them, more bolts of light shooting up. Then a high-pith cry sounds through the air.

"I think that's Musharna's cry!" Dr. Fennel cried. "Musharna, where are you?!" The rest of them began calling out for Musharna.

A fold in midair began opening in a bright white light. Gwen had to cover her eyes at the blinding light. A pink and purple colored Pokemon appeared just as the fold disappeared. It's oval eyes flickered open. " _Musharna._ "

"It's Musharna!" Fennel cried, tears in her eyes.

" _Munna!_ " her Pokemon called from next to her. Both raced for Musharna. But they're stopped by a laser that came from Team Rocket's machine.

"Dr. Fennel!" Gwen cried. More lasers shot at her and one almost hit Munna. The doctor pulled her into her arms before that happened. The machine then created some sort of cage that encased Musharna.

Dr. Fennel looked pleadingly to Team Rocket. "Please, stop what you're doing! I beg of you!"

"Musharna is now a proud member of Team Rocket!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Gwen snapped, pulling her beanie off Pikachu. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu leapt off her shoulder and charged toward Team Rocket and their machine, electricity discharging from his body. The machine shot more lasers as Pikachu, but he easily dodged them.

Dr. Fennel took action too, ordering Munna to use Psychic. The machine crumpled under the force of the attack and Pikachu smashed into it, effectively destroying it. Musharna was released, as well as the residual dream energy.

"Now for Team Rocket!" Gwen called.

"I think not!" Jessie sneered. "Woobat, use Gust!" Woobat stirred up a Gust that blocked them from view. When it dissipated, Team Rocket was gone.

"They're gone!" Cilan exclaimed from behind her.

"They got away again!" Iris groaned.

Gwen turned back to them, not worried about Team Rocket anymore. "It's okay. Musharna and Dr. Fennel are back together. That's what counts."

Indeed, Fennel wrapped her arms around Musharna and laid her head on her temple. "Oh Musharna, I'm so sorry I didn't feel your presence for such a long time."

"Well, I believe this case is closed," Jenny exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning Cilan was surprised to see Gwen entering through the Gym doors. They'd all gone their separate ways after leaving the Dream Yard, he didn't expect to see her again. He thought she'd leave for the next city as soon as possible for her next badge. But he was far from disappointed to see her. In fact, he was hoping to see her before he left.

Ever since yesterday, Cilan knew he wanted to travel. In his battle against Gwen, he'd learned more than he ever had in all the battles he taken as a Gym Leader. It felt like a fresh new taste that he had to learn all about. He'd packed his bags last night and was going to tell his brothers sometime today. He wanted to leave first thing in the morning, though nerves had gotten the better of him and made him wait. But seeing Gwen walk through the doors made that all go away. Perhaps it was just meant to be. And she seemed happy to see him too as a wide grin spread on her lips as their eyes met.

"What are you doing here?" Cilan asked as he approached her.

"Well, a girl needs to eat breakfast," she replied with a smile. "And I can't help but wonder if you cook as well as you battle."

Cilan nodded with a smile, leading her over to the nearest table. She had no idea of his skills with food. He took her bags and set them down on the chair next to her. He then handed her a menu. "Shall I give you a moment to look through?" he asked.

She glanced at the menu only for a moment before looking him in the eye with a light smile. "Do you have any recommendations?" she asked softly, a twinkle in her eyes from behind her light colored glasses.

Cilan replied with a smile, knowing the perfect dish.

Twenty minutes later, Cilan returned to see Gwen finishing her plate. He'd suggested the pumpkin-spiced french toast with a small topping of pumpkin butter and a side of sauteed fruit with syrup made from Chilan Berries. Pikchu sat on the table next to her, picking away at Mago Berry biscuits. By the way Gwen scraped at the last bites on her plate, Cilan knew she enjoyed her meal.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked.

She glanced up at him. "Now I understand why the girls adore you three," was her reply. "I'd eat here all them time if the meals were all as good as this."

Cilan chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it." He took a seat beside her. "I also wanted to ask you something."

Gwen blinked. "Oh yeah. We were interrupted yesterday."

Cilan nodded. "Yeah..." His hand went to the back of his neck. Why was he so nervous? Just say it! "I wanted to start a journey. I was wondering if you and I might travel together."

Her face fell slightly. "Oh..."

Cilan panicked a bit. "You don't have to-"

Gwen placed her hand over his. "No, no, I just...didn't expect that," she told him. "I've never had a traveling partner. A human traveling partner. May I ask...why?"

Cilan glanced down at her hand on his. "In all my years as a Gym Leader, I was always so sure about battling and the pairing of Trainer and Pokemon. You've made me see that there can be so much more than that. I want to explore and broaden my views as a Pokemon Connoisseur."

Gwen chuckled. "Yeah, you should have seen me and my Primeape. I'm surprised I survived that. That almost killed me...three separate times." Despite the daunting experience, she grinned. "I must warn you, trouble tends to follow me around at times." She then turned to Pikachu. "What do you think, buddy?" she asked her beloved partner. "Are you alright with another traveling companion?"

" _Pika pika!_ " Pikachu nodded.

Cilan smiled. "That's it then." He rose to leave, but Gwen grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, I have one condition," she told him, turning a glance to her empty plate. "Four-star meals, as many as you can make?"

Cilan laughed. "Deal." But one thing. "Only four stars?"

"Four star, five star, one and a half star, it's all good food to me," Gwen said.

~~*.*~~

Chili and Cress gave Cilan their blessing as he said goodbye as well as best wishes for Gwen on her goal for the next seven Gym badges. Before noon, Gwen and Cilan headed out of the city.

"So, Nurse Joy told me that the next Gym is in Nacrene City," Gwen said.

Cilan nodded. "It's about two or three weeks' travel from here." He paused then. "Where's Iris?"

Gwen shrugged. "Dunno. We didn't share a room at the Pokemon Center last night. I haven't seen her since the Dream Yard, in fact."

"Boo!"

Gwen screamed and stumbled forward at the shout in her ear. She turned to see Iris hanging from the tree she and Cilan just passed. She uncurled her legs from the tree branch and landed on her feet. "Did I scare you?" she teased.

Gwen glared at her. "Nearly gave me a heart attack," she growled. Oh, this girl. "I have half a mind to kick you."

Cilan stepped between them. "How about the three of us travel together?" he suggested. Gwen and Iris stared past him and into each other's eyes. Both issued glares and something of a challenge. See how long they could last with a mediator now between them. Why not?

"Well, then," Gwen said. "Let's get going." She then raced down the sidewalk. "Keep up, Slowpokes!" she called behind her.


	7. Buneary Plays Hard to Catch

**Well, another team change. Instead of Snivy, Gwen get a Buneary. Again, I love Snivy (it was the first starter I used when I played 5th Gen.), especially Ash's Snivy. I, again, just wanted a Buneary.**

 **And this chapter is surprisingly shorter than the others. I'm quite surprised.**

* * *

 **~~**VII*~~**

 **Buneary Plays Hard to Catch**

The trio walked in a more comfortable silence when they left Striaton City. Iris had called after Gwen when she raced away, calling her a kid as always. But Gwen hardly paid it any mind, and Cilan made a more light-hearted comment, managing to set aside Iris's annoyance. It seemed that Cilan managed to ease out the tension between the girls without doing a thing. Either that, or arguments were much more childish in front of a audience. Either way, Gwen and Iris weren't at each others throats so far. But then again, the day wasn't even half over.

It was nearly an hour past noon and Gwen began feeling a gnawing in her stomach. Her breakfast had been pretty filling as she didn't even feel the need for her mid-morning snack. Though, seeing as it was past lunchtime now, Gwen felt it was just the right time to eat.

And just as that thought crossed her mind, Gwen's stomach made a loud grumble. Looking down, Gwen gently smacked her belly, "Hush you, don't be such a whiner."

Iris quirked a brow. "Did you really just talk to your stomach?" She shook her head. "You're such a kid."

Gwen gave the girl a lazy grin and gazed at her over the top of her glasses. "And you have no sense of humor, girl scout," she replied dryly.

"Now, now," Cilan interjected. "It's well past time for lunch. Let's stop and eat."

Gwen turned to him. "Don't worry about this. I'm in too good a mood. Lunch sounds nice."

"And it would be the perfect time to dish out another _four-star_ meal," Cilan added with a wink.

Gwen chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. He wasn't going to let that go anytime soon. "Four stars means there's room for improvement. And less vanity. Something that should be better achieved as a Connoiseur like yourself."

"Conceded," Cilan replied with a smile. "Let's set up right here. I'll whip up something quick."

While Cilan prepared their lunch, Gwen and Iris set up the table, on which they were playing a mini soccer game by flicking a plastic ball from one side of the table to the other. Pikachu and Axew stood at the edges to make sure it didn't roll off the sides, while the win was made if the ball passed Iris's or Gwen's cupped hands when the ball rolled by.

Gwen yelped as the ball rolled right past her hands. It was nearly off the side, but Iris had managed to aim for the far corner and just make another score. Keeping count - not counting 'fouls' as the ball rolled off the side - they were at 7-9 in Iris's favor.

"I win!" Iris called, triumphantly placing her hands on her hips.

" _Axew! Axew!_ " her Pokemon cried in joy.

"Lunch is ready!" Cilan called, carrying two plates over two the table. One of the plates had a small bowl of cut fruit that seemed to have been given some time on the pan with some drizzled syrup on top. The other plate had a half dozen muffins. How Cilan managed to make muffins without an oven was an amazing feat.

Gwen took her seat and leaned forward, taking in the smell of the muffins. "Smells amazing," she commented, picking up one of the muffins. "Now for the taste test." She took a small bite, really tasting the muffin. There was something familiar about it. There was sweetness, but a bit of spice. Not the 'drain a whole cup of water or two' but a nice twinge on her tongue. "You used Liechi Berries in these muffins, didn't you?" she asked, managing to name the familiar taste. Yes, there was a hint of the berry in the muffin.

Cilan nodded with a smile. "Indeed, I'm glad you could point the taste."

"I may not be as professional as you when it comes to food," Gwen told him, "but I do know food." She took another bite of the muffin, a bigger one and took her time chewing, savoring the flavor.

Iris commented on Cilan's cooking as well. "You are a master chef, Cilan," she told him.

He beamed. "I'm so glad you're both enjoying it."

Gwen had moved on to try the fruit and actually moaned at the taste. "Okay Cilan, where have you been all my life?" From across her, Cilan's went pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. Whether he was unable to reply or not didn't matter as Gwen continued without pause. "I could have used your cooking for the past five years of my travels. Granted I never starved, but it would have been nice."

"I have to agree with you for once," Iris added. "And if I can eat delicious food like this every single day, maybe traveling with you two won't be so bad."

Gwen quirked a brow at her latter comment. "Yes, because you're willingly subjecting yourself to the torture of our company for reasons unknown to all," she replied wryly. Finished with her first muffin, she grabbed a second. The last one too. Pikachu and Axew had grabbed one for themselves and Cilan had a picked at one next to his own plate. And Iris glared at Gwen on taking the last muffin as she'd also just finished hers.

"I wanted another muffin!" she said hotly.

"There are more if you want seconds, Iris," Cilan told her, quickly easing the tension.

Iris hopped up from her seat and made her way to the table where Cilan did his cooking. "Uh, Cilan...I don't see any seconds."

Both Cilan and Gwen paused at that, rising from their chairs and moving toward Iris. Indeed, there were no muffins on the table...anywhere. Cilan's brow knotted in confusion. "That's odd," he stated, "I know there were two more muffins here."

"Hm," Gwen thought, "maybe they knew Iris was coming, so they got on two feet and ran off," she finished with a cheeky grin.

And it set Iris off. "You are such a little kid, Gwenyth!"

Gwen felt her own brow knot. "Gwenyth?"

"That's what Gwen is short for, right?"

She shook her head. "Well, yeah. But my full name is Gwendolyn. In fact, my name could have been just Gwen."

"Whatever!" Iris snapped.

"Maybe we should get back to the issue at hand here," Cilan intervened.

Iris and Gwen took a moment to glare at each other just before a rustling came from the bushes nearby. The trio looked up at the noise. "What's that?" Gwen asked.

The three of them made their way through the bushes, slowly as to not startle whoever was in the grass off, as well as crouching in the moderately short grass. Gwen was the first to peek her head out from the grass, Cilan and Iris on either side.

And they found the mystery of the rustling...and the stolen food. It was a Buneary.

With a cheeky grin, Gwen turned to Iris. "Whaddaya know? The food got on two feet and ran off," she remarked. While it wasn't what someone would normally expect, it was in a way true.

"You are such a kid!" Iris shrieked, but Gwen merely laughed.

That and she lept from the bushes, a Pokeball in hand. A Buneary! A Normal-Type Pokemon and a cutie to boot! No way was she going to pass this opportunity up! Her Pokeball thudded Buneary on the head and preceded to encase it within the familiar red light. Wow, that was quick!. And it was still eating its muffin.

But after only one blink, the Pokeball popped open and Buneary was released, glaring at Gwen and kicking the Pokeball right back. It wasn't done that hard, so Gwen was able to catch it easily. Buneary was then quick to hop off into the bushes.

"Hey, get back here!" Gwen shouted, running after Buneary. She faintly heard Iris and Cilan call after her, but she didn't bother to see if insist they follow. She was on a mission. A mission to catch Buneary.

Buneary didn't go far. Gwen came to another clearing to where the little Pokemon continued comping on the muffin without a care. It seemed to be as enthralled with Cilan's cooking as anyone would be. Gwen quietly made a command to Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu put on a burst of speed and lept for Buneary, who - just after popping the last of the muffin in its mouth - hopped up and out of the way of the attack. So quick! And it wasn't going to simply run away this time as it winked at Pikachu, hearts streaming from around it that went straight for Gwen's Pokemon. The hearts burst right in front of Pikachu and his eyes turn pink as he stares adoringly at Buneary.

Gwen felt her mouth drop. Pikachu just got hit with Attract! So...so Buneary was a girl! That definitely put a hitch in her battle plans. If her male Pokemon went up against Buneary, they would become to love-struck to battle.

And she had to think fast as Buneary sent out a Swift attack, Pikachu still incapacitated from the Attract. Instinctively, Gwen raced in front of Pikachu, covering his body with hers and taking the attack on herself. The sting of the attack makes Gwen cringe, but better her than Pikachu in his state.

The attack faded away and Gwen looked down at her special partner, who seems to have snapped out of his attraction. "Are you okay, Pikachu?" she asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Are you alright, Gwen?"

Taking Pikachu in her arms and rising to her feet, Gwen answered Cilan with a nod. "We're both fine," she answered. "And it's not the first time I've taken the brunt of an attack."

Iris joined the two of them. "That Buneary seems very intelligent, haughty almost," she mused. "Do you think it may have had a Trainer before?"

Gwen thought about it. "It does make sense," she replied. "Buneary doesn't seem like your average wild Pokemon, but...I don't see how anyone would release a Buneary."

Cilan nodded. "Not only are Buneary aesthetically pleasing, but they also have well balanced strength, moves, and the versatility of being a Normal-Type Pokemon," he added. "But that doesn't speak for everything. Sometimes Pokemon can leave their Trainers if they feel they have poor standards."

"Poor standards?" Gwen wondered.

"If they don't treat their Pokemon well enough," Cilan answered. "If their battle styles don't mesh, or even if the Pokemon feel above the skill of their Trainer."

Gwen took that all in and a grin slowly spread on her lips. "Well, if that's the case, then I want Buneary more than ever!"

" _Pika!_ " her partner agreed enthusiastically.

Iris scoffed. "Will you calm down!"

"What's the point of that?" Gwen pushed back. "I set out to catch Buneary and that's exactly what I'll do. And if Cilan's hunch is correct about Buneary having a poor Trainer, then I want to prove to Buneary that I'm worthy of her."

"Her?" Cilan pondered.

Gwen nodded sheepishly. "You may not have noticed before, but Buneary struck Pikachu with Attract."

Iris gaped. "Then how exactly are you going to battle Buneary? The only way to get around Attract is to battle with another girl Pokemon. Are any of your other Pokemon girls?"

Gwen paused, thinking it over. "I'm not sure," she answered slowly. "But," she pulled out Pidove's Pokeball, "I'm still going to try. Pidove, go and find Buneary!"

Pidove soared from the red iridescent light of the Pokeball, following the direction Gwen pointed out. Gwen raced after her Pokemon's flight path, keeping an eye on Pidove and waiting for the signal that Buneary was found. It wasn't long before Pidove circled in the air, notifying Gwen from the ground.

Buneary was at the top of a moderate rocky incline and turned to face Gwen as she heard the approach. Gwen turned to Pikachu, "You ready to go again, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded, but at the same moment, one of Gwen's Pokeballs burst open and Oshawott lept out. " _Oshawott!_ " He turned to Gwen. " _Oshawott, Osha, Osha!_ "

"Wait, you want to battle Buneary?" Gwen asked. Oshawott nodded, but Gwen hesitated. Oshawott was male as well, so was that a good decision? Well, seeing as she was about to battle with Pikachu again, perhaps that snag was more of a moot point. "Alright then, let's go!"

The three are quick to climb the rocky incline, even at the danger of falling rocks - which Buneary actually kicked at them. Feisty one, that Buneary! Gwen made the climb in one piece with Oshawott situated on top of her head. At least Pikachu did his own climbing. Buneary was waiting for them and immediately Oshawott took position.

"Now," Gwen called, more than ready for the battle. "Let's do this! Oshawott, Water Gun!"

Oshawott spat a stream of water toward Buneary, who easily hops out of the way, only sprinkles of water dropping harmlessly on her nose. Buneary glared at Oshawott before countering with Jump Kick.

"Dodge it, Oshawott!" Gwen called. Oshawott, instead of moving out of the way, actually took the attack with his scalchop. Gwen admired Oshawott's strength of actually managing to _hold back_ the attack. "Way to go! Now, use Razor Shell!"

But just as Oshawott readied his attack, Buneary winked again and the familiar pink hearts surrounded Oshawott, love-struckingly incapacitating him. Buneary then used Doubleslap.

Conceding that Oshawott could do no more in this battle, Gwen called him back. Buneary turned around and hopped off again. "Sly and shifty, aren't you?" Gwen muttered, racing after the Pokemon again. She made sure Pidove continued following as well. No way was she going to allow Buneary to get away.

Following Buneary through the trees, Gwen saw her actually leap up to the branches and continued on higher ground. A thought crossed Gwen's mind. "Pikachu, hop on!" Pikachu lept onto Gwen's shoulder and she jumped up to grab at the hanging vines. The momentum of her run gave her a powerful swing as she went from vine to vine until one actually snapped under her weight. With a cry, Gwen fell and landed on top of a lily pad in a muddy river. It was cushy enough so her landing was only slightly jarring. It took a moment for Gwen to rise to her feet, wiping some mud off her glasses. Buneary stood a few lily pads away, staring as if slightly impressed by Gwen's gall.

"Stopped running?" Gwen called to Buneary.

" _Pika pika!_ "

Gwen looked down a Pikachu, her question dying on her lips as she saw the lily pad under her feet began sinking. "Pikachu, get on my shoulder!" she called, turning for the shore. Bad idea as her first step had her foot sinking down to the knee in mud.

" _Pikachu!_ "

"On top of my head!" Gwen ordered, not allowing herself to feel fear. Though sinking in muddy water was not how she would plan to go. The muddy water was already lapping over her waist. In one shallow thought, Gwen wondered if the mud would wash out of her clothes should she get out of this mess. She loved these jeans.

"Gwen!" Gwen looked up to see Cilan tossing her a vine. Most likely the one that snapped on her. "Grab hold of this!" Gwen did as she was told as Cilan and Iris tugged her slowly, but surely, from the muddy river. As she got close enough, she reached for Cilan's outstretched hand and he hauled her out.

Gwen fell to her knees. Her muddy, and slightly aching knees. Panting in attempt to push down her quaking nerves at almost being consumed by mud, she looked up at her companions. "Thanks you two, you're both lifesavers."

"Are you still after Buneary?" Cilan asked as Gwen rose to her feet.

"You bet!" Gwen told him.

Iris groaned. "Why don't you just give up already? Buneary's not going to let you catch her. Accept the fact that it's not happening."

"Although your determination is impressive-" Cilan started before Gwen cut him off by slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Hold that thought," Gwen told him, turning to see Buneary had hopped back to their side of the river. Even though Buneary looked at her with a bored expression on her face, Gwen couldn't help but think that her not running off was saying something. She could have hopped off and Gwen would have truly lost her.

Gwen removed her hand from Cilan's mouth and grabbed Growlithe's Pokeball. "Alright, Growlithe, I choose you!"

"Gwen, make sure Growlithe doesn't get all goo-goo eyed from Buneary's Attract!" Iris called.

" _Axew!_ "

"Yeah, yeah," Gwen waved her off without even looking at her. "Growlithe, use Ember!"

Growlithe shot a stream of sparks toward Buneary that she merely hopped away from. And again, she countered with Attract. Again, Growlithe fell hook, line, and sinker.

Gwen groaned, returning Growlithe to his Pokeball. How was she going to catch Buneary if all her Pokemon would simply fall head over heels for her?

" _Pidove!_ " Her Flying-Type Pokemon - who'd been following the battle this whole time - placed herself in battle position.

"You want to battle?" Gwen wondered. Pidove gave another chirp of confirmation. "Awesome! Use Gust!" Pidove flapped a heavy Gust at Buneary, but being quick as she usually was, Buneary dodged. And as always, countered with Attract.

Gwen gasped. "No! Pidove, dodge it!" Pidove gained height but the heart were too quick as they spun around her flying Pokemon and sprang on her. As they sunk away, Pidove seemed...unaffected! "Wait," Gwen muttered, "you're a girl?" She shook her head. "I could have used that information a while ago."

But it was fortunate, as Gwen could concentrate on the actual battle. "Alright then, Pidove use Air Cutter!" Pidove slashed at the air, the slices heading right for Buneary who'd countered with Swift. Both moves collided and neither hit. But Gwen was quick to move on. "Use Gust!" she called and Pidove complied, hitting Buneary without having a chance to dodge. "Quick Attack and then Air Cutter!" Pidove gave a quick barrage of attacks and gave Buneary little or no room for recovery or counter.

Once Buneary hit the ground, Gwen tossed her Pokeball. The Pokeball hit, Buneary went in, and it fell to the ground. But after one shake, Buneary broke free, still defiant.

"A fight to the last," Gwen mumbled. "I like that about you."

Buneary combated with a whole other move. Ice Beam.

"Dodge it, Pidove!" Gwen gasped. Pidove barely arced out of the way. Vaguely, she could hear Cilan and Iris calling the move out as well, but her attention remained on the battle. "Use Quick Attack!" Gwen tossed her Pokeball again and waited with bated breath as the Pokeball twitched once...twice...three times...and stilled.

Gwen pumped her arms and hopped in glee. Buneary was _finally_ hers. She turned to Iris, pointing at her. "Ha! And you said it wasn't happening. I proved you wrong, didn't I?"

Iris didn't respond, instead seemed jarred about something. But Gwen didn't dwell on it.

Cilan, on the other hand, handed a compliment. "Buneary's stubbornness and defiance is bound to make her a powerful battler. I can't to see your first one together."

Gwen smiled, turning toward the Pokeball and moving to pick it up. "I can't either," she agree. "Now, come on out Buneary!"

Buneary stood in front of Gwen, standing tall despite the hard battle and still a proud look in her eyes. Gwen smiled at her new Pokemon. "Well Buneary, I promise to be a Trainer worthy of you."

She nodded. " _Buneary._ "


	8. Saving Darmanitan from the Bell

**Number 1 of the double update!**

* * *

 **~~**VIII**~~**

 **Saving Darmanitan From the Bell**

Gwen was being more than patient with Cilan as he slowly cooked lunch. It was only for his superb cooking that she was willing to sit at the table without complaining over her empty belly. But oh _did she_ want to complain. She wanted to _eat. Now!_

Iris was the one who set the first plate on the table. The plate was filled with kabobs of berries and fruit. Gwen actually squealed and reached for one of them. A hand stopped hers as she grabbed one of them.

"Not so fast-" Cilan started, but was interrupted by Gwen who snarled at him. Cilan smartly backed away.

Gwen pointed her kabob at him - which he failed to grab as she'd yanked her hand away. "Lesson number one," she told him, " _never_ try taking my food from me." She slipped the first berry into her mouth.

Cilan seemed shocked as well as bemused at her ferocity as well as her wild grin, but conceded the point. He sighed lightly and shook his head. "Well, my vegetable paella with fresh vegetables and olive oil will be done in no time." He turned to Iris. "Which is actually being cooked." Iris playfully stuck out her tongue in reply. For Gwen it hardly mattered either way as long as she got to fill her empty belly.

" _Pikachu?_ "

" _Axew?_ "

Cilan turned to the two Pokemon sitting at the table. "Don't worry," he told them, "here's some Pokemon food using the natural flavor of Oran Berries." He placed two of the bowls in front of them.

Gwen placed a hand on her hip. "So you would take _my_ food from me and make me wait, but not them?" she sassed, staring over the line of her glasses.

"You could have waited a few more minutes," Cilan gently shot back.

"No way," Gwen said, biting into the next berry. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and looked to see a small red, round shape. Pausing in her eating, Gwen startled at the Pokemon. "Huh?"

Iris added in. "Whoa! What's that?"

Gwen pulled out her PokeDex from her pocket. "Let's see." She pointed the 'Dex at the round Pokemon. _**Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokemon. When asleep, even when pushed or pulled, it cannot be knocked over.**_ "So, you're a Darumaka."

Iris approached the Pokemon and knelt down next to it. Darumaka seemed a bit unsettled by the proximity. Even more so when Iris began pulling at its eyebrows and makes googoo sounds at it. Darumaka let out a Flamethrower at Iris and Gwen had to keep from sniggering. Who was the kid now?

"Darumaka's the kind of Pokemon that stays focused and never gives up," Cilan said, coming up next to Gwen. "Many think of it as a good luck Pokemon."

Gwen assessed Darumaka again, shifting her glasses. "I can see that," she commented.

" _Pika pika!_ "

The three turned to see Pikachu and Axew on the table, an argument seeming to be between them.

"What's going on, Pikachu?" Gwen asked. Pikachu pointed next to Axew's food bowl...where nothing was there. Pikachu's food bowl was gone! "Pikachu's food is gone!" Gwen exclaimed.

Pikachu glared at Axew, pointing accusingly at him.

"It was Axew?" Gwen said.

" _Ax!_ " Axew denied the accusation.

Iris approached the table. "Axew says he didn't eat Pikachu's food," she said. "Perhaps Pikachu ate it and forgot."

Gwen quirked a brow. "Oh yeah, and what about the bowl?" she gestured to the empty space. "Did Pikachu eat that too? Because it's not here."

Iris crossed her arms. "Axew said he didn't do it, so I believe him."

Gwen scoffed. "Because Axew's always an angel, just like you."

Iris made to counter, but Cilan cut in. "Hold it, you two," he said, more to the girls than the Pokemon. "It is odd that the bowl is gone. If Pikachu ate his food, the bowl would still be here on the table."

"Axew didn't do it!" Iris shrieked.

"I didn't say that," Cilan replied calmly.

Iris turned away, still fuming. Gwen glared up at the sky. "Hey look!"

Gwen turned at Iris's shout toward Darumaka who seemed to be asleep as it was tucked into a ball and its eyes gently closed. "It's asleep," she stated absently.

Iris nodded. "Sure looks like it."

"A Pokemon with a mild personality, yet with an element of surprise," Cilan added.

Gwen turned to Cilan. "And when it's asleep you can't knock it over. No matter what," she said. Cilan nodded back.

Iris decided to test the theory. She knelt next to Darumaka and poked him. The Pokemon shifted to the side, but ultimately bobbed back into place, even when Iris did it harder.

Calls again came from the Pokemon and Gwen turned to see Axew tackled over Pikachu, scratching at his face. With a gasp, Gwen lept for the Pokemon - Iris as well - and pulled Pikachu from Axew's angry gasp. "What's wrong with you!" Gwen shouted at Axew in Iris' arms. Why would he randomly attack Pikachu?

"Hey, don't yell at Axew!" Iris hollered.

"Then why was he _attacking_ Pikachu?" Gwen shot back.

" _Axew! Ax! Axew!_ "

Iris turned to the table. "Wait, Axew's food bowl is gone too," she said. She looked down at Axew, who was pointing accusingly at Pikachu. "You say Pikachu did it?"

"Don't even _think_ about it!" Gwen shot, daring Iris of accusing Pikachu as well.

" _Pika Pika! Pikachu!_ " Gwen's Pokemon called before Iris made her opinion known.

Gwen's brow knotted. "You say Darumaka did it?" Pikachu nodded.

The group all looked at the Pokemon that still slept. "But Darumaka has been asleep this entire time," Cilan said.

Gwen - still holding Pikachu - approached Darumaka and tried waking it up. "Darumaka," she prodded gently, shaking it, "wake up." Just as when Iris pushed it, the Darumaka simply bobbed back into place. She shoved it a bit hard with the same effect. "Sleeping like a log," Gwen deadpanned.

A slight ruffling from behind had them turning to spot _another_ Darumaka. This one held both Pikachu's and Axew's food bowls as well as the plate of Iris's Moon Watch Dumplings.

"There are two Darumaka!" Cilan exclaimed.

"And they're stealing our food!" Iris added.

"Give it back!" Gwen hollered, making toward the Darumaka. She was stopped as one of them shot a blast of fire at her. Recoiling from the heat, Gwen immediately grabbed her Pokeball. There was one way she could handle this pair of thieves. "Oshawott, I choose you!" Oshawott popped out, raring to go.

"Good choice, using a Water-Type to deal with a Fire-Type," Cilan commented.

Of course. Gwen often passed by Type-advantage, but she didn't ignore it. "Oshawott, Water Gun!"

Oshawott shot a stream of water toward the Darumaka, only for them to leap away from each other so that the attack jettisons between them, missing them both. They both countered with a Flamethrower that Oshawott had no time to dodge from. Once the barrage is over, Oshawott is flat on his back, knocked out.

"Oshawott!" Gwen gasped, kneeling by her partner. She could feel the heat from the Flamethrower as she cradled her Pokemon in her arms. Her Pokemon whimpered, going completely limp in her arms. Gwen stood. "We need to get to a Pokemon Center, now!"

Cilan pointed to the small town just a ways away from us. "There should be one right up ahead." The trio packed up quickly and headed straight for it.

The three quickly made it to the Pokemon Center, Gwen calling out for Nurse Joy and near tears. Nurse Joy quickly went to work, wheeling Oshawott into the back alongside her Audino.

Gwen collapsed onto one of the chairs in the waiting room, her head in her hands. It was hardly the first time one of her Pokemon were injured or in need of serious care, but it was never easy.

She felt someone sit behind her. "Don't worry about Oshawott," Cilan told her. "Nurse Joy exceeds at her job." His hand came to rest on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I know," Gwen replied, moving her hands through her hair and leaning back, pushing down her glasses that got shoved against her brow. "You'd think it would get easier each time something like this happens, but even though this time I don't feel like I'm gonna faint, I'm still anxious."

"I know exactly what you mean," Cilan said.

They sat in the waiting room for another twenty minutes before Nurse Joy and Audino roll Oshawott out on the trolley.

" _Oshawott!_ " he cried.

Gwen lept from her seat. "Thank goodness you're alright!" she said, approaching the trolly and reaching out a hand to scratch behind her Pokemon's ear. He cooed in response.

"Your Oshawott healed very well," Nurse Joy told her.

" _Audino._ "

"Thank you both," Gwen said, returning Oshawott to his Pokeball.

"I'm glad those two Darumaka didn't hurt Oshawott too badly," Iris said, coming up behind Gwen.

Nurse Joy gasped. "You mean you met those two?"

"We just met them," Cilan told her. "Just as we were about to have lunch. You know of them as well?"

Nurse Joy nodded, turning to the window and placing her hand on it. "Those two Darumaka lived her in town along with Darmanitan. At first, they all couldn't have been friendlier to the townspeople. But then one day, the Darumaka started to mysteriously steal people's food. The two Darumaka were always with the Darmanitan, but for some reason, only the two Darumaka stole food."

"They stole our food as well," Cilan said.

"Yeah, and Oshawott tried to stop them," Gwen added.

"So that's what happened," Joy mused.

"What I don't understand," Gwen started, "is why the Darumaka began stealing in the first place. And what about the Darmanitan? Have you even seen it lately?"

Joy pondered for a moment. "Now that I think about it, not since before the Darumaka began stealing food."

"Then something could have happened to trigger the Darumaka's thievery," Cilan said.

"Perhaps," Joy murmured.

"Pardon me for changing the subject," Iris interjected, "but what's that?" She pointed out the window toward a tall brick tower within the city.

"Oh, that's the clock tower," Nurse Joy answered. "It's one of the oldest buildings in town. So old, in fact, that the clock and bell no longer work. I'm afraid it's going to be torn down soon."

"Aw, that's a shame," Iris mused. Nurse Joy nodded.

A growling broke the somber mood within the Pokemon Center. Gwen groaned and placed a hand on her stomach. "Hungry," she muttered.

Cilan chuckled. "Because of what the Darumaka did, we haven't had lunch yet."

"Well, I vote we stay here for the night," Iris said, "and have dinner right away!"

"Sounds good to me," Gwen replied.

* * *

Dinner couldn't come fast enough and Gwen's stomach felt like it was going to cave in on itself as the dishes came to the table. Immediately, she began shoveling food in her mouth. From beside her, Iris did the same, both of them shoveling down the fried potatoes.

"These fried potatoes are delicious!" Iris exclaimed.

"Mhmm," Gwen agreed.

Cilan watched them from across the table, amused. "You know what? You two are actually quite alike."

Gwen and Iris halted their eating, staring at Cilan. "WAIT! YOU THINK I ACT LIKE HER?!" the both shrieked at him.

Cilan was left stunned, his eye twitching. "Uh...uhhh," he chuckled nervously.

Gwen was about to tuck back in to her food when Nurse Joy called out the dessert. "Excuse me! Tonight's a full moon, so we have Moon Watch Dumplings for dessert."

Cheers errupted along the tables, anticipating the delicious dessert. Gwen stood from her seat, "I'll help you hand them out," she offered. Iris and Cilan were quick to follow.

The four entered the pantry, Nurse Joy flipping on the light to see one of the Darumaka holding a sack over its back. The dumplings!

"Not again!" Iris cried.

Darumaka lept from the window, Iris and Gwen on its tail. "Come back!" Gwen called. The other Darumaka was there as well and the two head to the right. Gwen pulled out her Pokeball. "Pidove, I choose you! Follow those Darumaka." Pidove soars upward over the buildings as Gwen hops out of the window. She turned back to Nurse Joy, "I'll find them!"

"What are you doing, Gwen?" Iris cried.

"Are you just gonna let them keep thieving?" Gwen retorted, "Or are we going to find out why? Now come on!" Iris and Cilan decided to follow.

The three follow the Darumaka down the streets and one alley. They come up to a block where the street splits right and left. The Darumaka split up.

"I'll go right!" Gwen called without looking back.

"Me too!" Iris added.

"I'll take the left!" Cilan yelled.

Gwen and Iris continue chase after the lone Darumaka, but it proves to be a quick one, especially when it hopped over a tall fence with a single bound. Iris and Gwen took more time to climb it and by that time, they'd lost sight of Darumaka's direction. Defeated, the girls head back toward the Pokemon Center, running into Cilan.

"Any luck?" Gwen called to him.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I lost track of it."

"Us too," Iris added.

Gwen sighed, her head tilting to the ground. "Where could they have gone?" she muttered.

" _Pika..._ "

" _Pidove!_ " Pidove! The trio turned to see Pidove land atop a lamppost, gesturing with her wing toward the right. They turned to see the clock tower...with the Darumaka heading inside!

"There they are!" Gwen called, racing for the clock tower. They followed the two Pokemon up and up the clock tower, barely keeping an eye on them. The Darumaka, distressed at being followed, sped up just out of Gwen's vision.

"Get back here!" Gwen screamed. She bounded up the next set of stairs, tripping out once she reached the top. Rising to her feet, she was shocked to not see either of the Darumaka. They couldn't have ditched her that quickly!

She turned just in time to see the two of them clinging to the opposite wall and shooting a double Flamethrower at her. Behind her, Cilan ducked back into the stairwell while Gwen dove back. Breathing sharply from all the running as well as nearly being burned to death, Gwen stared incredulously at the Darumaka.

"What's wrong with you?!" Gwen didn't mean to shout, but she couldn't help herself, after what the Darumaka just did. "What do you need that food for so much that you would hurt me for it?!"

The Darumaka's faces dropped at her words and they came down to the floor. " _Darumaka._ " Their faces were apologetic. " _Darumaka._ "

"Gwen, are you alright?" Cilan asked from the floor below.

"I'm fine," she answered him. "You can come back up." She then picked herself up and slowly made her way toward the Darumaka, kneeling in front of them. "You wanna tell me why you've been stealing food?"

The Darumaka nod and point to the stair that led to the next level. They walked toward it and gestured for Gwen to follow. She looked to Cilan and Iris who'd just came up the previous stair. Gwen followed the Darumaka with her two friends following.

Upon reaching the next level, Gwen felt something...different.

"Hey, do you feel heat from the ceiling?" Iris spoke up. Gwen nodded but said nothing, continuing to follow the Darumaka up another staircase.

It seemed that they finally reached the top as she saw the top of the bell. And underneath it...was a greyish spherical shape that oozed red-purple waves. Gwen gaped, pulling her PokeDex from her pocket. "What is that?"

 _ **Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokemon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left.**_ The PokeDex screen showed an image of Darmanitan that is red instead of grey, with its arms used as second feet and its eyes open. The next one showed up and it had Darmanitan in a similar way Gwen saw it, greyish, curled into a ball, and its eyes glazed over.

"This must be the Darmanitan that hands with the Darumaka," Gwen commented.

"Let me see," Cilan spoke up. "In Standard Mode, it's physical powers enhance, while its psychic powers enhance in Zen Mode."

"Wow!" Iris exclaimed. "What a strange Pokemon." She wiped sweat from her brow. "I'm burning up. Hey! Darmanitan must be giving off that heat!"

Gwen nodded. "Must be." She looked down to the Darumaka who set down the sack of dumplings that began floating in the air and right into the Darmanitan's mouth. Her eyes widened. "That's Psychic! So these Darumaka were stealing food to feed Darmanitan."

"And because Darmanitan keeps using Psychic, the heat from its flame sac is leaking out," Cilan added.

"I don't get it," Iris interjected. "Isn't it true that Darmanitan switches forom Zen Mode to Standard Mode as soon as it recovers?"

Cilan nodded. "Right. You'd think it would recover after all that eating."

"So why hasn't it?" Gwen wondered. A nudge at her knee brought her attention to the Darumaka who held a curved rod of iron in their hands. She knelt in front of them. "What's this?"

"It looks like some kind of hook," Ciln commented. Indeed it did, one side was hooked while the other...was more straight. But Gwen could see the crookedness of the iron and noted that it wasn't always straight.

Gwen looked from the hook to the Darmanitan, wondering what the connection was. Then she noticed the bell, and..."The bell is floating! Darmanitan must be using Psychic to keep it suspended!"

"Why do that?" Iris inquired.

"Hm...let's see," Cilan thought. "If that heavy bell were to fall, it would crash though the floor and possibly bring the entire clock tower with it. To keep that from happening, Darmanitan must've caught the bell when it started falling. When it couldn't withstand the weight anymore, Darmanitan probably had to switch to Zen mode to enhance its psychic powers to keep the bell from falling. And to help keep Darmanitan's strength up, those two Darumaka were bring it as much food as they possibly could."

That explained Darmanitan's disappearance according to Nurse Joy. Gwen turned back to the Darumaka. "Is that true?" They nodded. "Well," she continued, "now we have to repair this hook so we can get the bell back up. That way, Darmanitan can come back and you won't have to steal anymore food." She turned to Cilan. "I need Pansage's help." He nodded.

Cilan called out Pansage while Gwen called on Growlithe as well as Oshawott. They needed to reshape the hook and Gwen knew just how to do it. "Growlithe, use Ember on the hook!" Growlithe inhaled for his attack and Pansage used that as his queue to toss the hook high. The Ember heats up the iron, but it was hardly hot enough for any chance of reshaping it. She turned to the Darumaka. "I need your help. Both of you use Flamethrower with Growlithe. We need to heat the iron." The two nodded, preparing themselves alongside Gwen's Pokemon.

Pansage tossed the hook up again and Growlithe and the Darumaka heat it up, this time it's shining red.

"Now Pansage, use Bulletseed on the hook!" Cilan called. Pansage shot at the hook, aiming for the bottom of the hook, curving it back into place.

Gwen turned to Oshawott. "Use Water Gun!" Oshawott's spray gave off a hissing noise as the iron went under an intense cooling effect, steam errupting from it. It dropped to the ground and Pikachu went over to it, hesitantly poking at it to make sure it was cool enough.

He picked it up, " _Pika!_ "

Gwen smiled, approaching her Pokemon. "Now, let's hook it to the bell."

"How?" Iris wondered.

"We'd need a ladder to reach up there," Cilan added.

Gwen was about to reply when she felt her feet rise from the ground. "Whoa!" Pikachu was lifted as well, an light blue coloring emanating from him. "Darmanitan's using Pyschic!" Gwen took the hook from Pikachu and was lifted to the iron bar that stretched across the room. Gwen hooked the top on it and leaned down to the bell's holding, but it was too far away. "I can't reach it!"

"You can do it!" Iris encouraged.

"Keep trying!" Cilan added.

Gwen reached again, her fingers nearly ghosting the bell before she felt herself falling. She barely had the time to grip the top of the bell as she realized that Darmanitan had lifted its Psychic. It then tossed the bell up, leaping on top of the bell bar, gripping the bell hold before it went crashing down. "You're in Standard Mode now!" Gwen exclaimed with a smile, hopping down from the bell. She looked back up at the large Pokemon as it hefted the bell back into place with ease.

The Darmanitan jumps down to the floor, sounding very little impact which amazed Gwen gazing at its size. The two Darumaka run up to it, glad that they have their friend back. Darmanitan pat them both on the head before the three turned to the trio.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Cilan asked.

"I think they're thanking us," Iris commented.

Gwen knelt in front of the Darumaka. "I understand now why you two were stealing food, but try not to do it again," she told them. They smiled shyly and rubbed at the back of their heads. She placed her hands on their temples as well. "I'm glad this has all been settled."

* * *

The next day, Gwen, Iris, and Cilan made their way out of town. The night before, they had returned to the Pokemon Center with the Darumaka and Darmanitan in tow, explaining the situation. Thankfully, the townspeople were understanding of the two former thieves and thanked Darmanitan for saving the clock tower. Also, the Darumaka's promise of no more thievery was again made clear. The whole ordeal was settled nicely.

Just as the three made it to the bridge, someone called out to them. Gwen turned. "Nurse Joy?" Gwen wondered.

She caught up to them. "I wanted to tell you three that the clock tower is not being torn down. I thought you'd like to know."

"Wow!" Iris exclaimed. "What's gonna happen to it then?"

"It's going to be completely restored and maintained, all thanks to the town," Nurse Joy explained. "And to thank Darmanitan and the Darumaka for protecting it, the town also decrees they will be able to live there as long as they like."

Cilan smiled. "Delicious! People and Pokemon alike will be happy with a generous gesture like that!"

Gwen looked up to the clock tower in the distance, seeing three familiar figures. She waved to them. "Hey you three!" she called. "That's great news for you. I very proud and happy for you!" The three Pokemon waved down to them, grins on their faces.

" _Pika!_ " her pokemon called from her shoulder.

"Now you take care!" Iris called.

Axew popped out from Iris' hair. " _Axew!_ "

"'Til we meet again!" Cilan finished.

With that, the trio gave a farewell to Nurse Joy, heading back down the road and continuing their travels.


	9. The Bloom is on Axew

**Number 2 of the double update!**

* * *

 **~~**IX**~~**

 **The Bloom is on Axew**

Gwen would have been lying if she said she wasn't confused over why Iris wanted a battle with Cilan. They'd just taken lunch - Gwen actually sat on the ground with her Pokemon as they ate - and once everything was cleared away, Iris said that she and Cilan were going to have a battle. Now Gwen sat on the sidelines and looked from Iris and Axew to Cilan and Pansage.

"Okay, can somebody fill me in?" Gwen said, "I'm lost. Iris, if you want to battle, why didn't you just ask me?" On their travels, Iris never battled. A few times Gwen asked Cilan if they could battle, especially after Gwen caught Buneary in order to work out their battle style, as well as re-familiarizing herself with Pidove. Gwen needed the practice for her up and coming Gym Battle and Cilan was happy to oblige. Iris never offered.

"No way!" Iris called. "All you'd be doing is trying to win, of course!"

"And that's a problem, why?" Gwen retorted. Though trying to win wasn't the first thing Gwen thought of when she went into battle - though it was a close second - but giving it her absolute all. Aiming to win was a byproduct of giving it her all.

"Oh Gwen," Iris ground out, "you're such a little kid. I really don't want you to use Volt Tackle on Axew just to win!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Pikachu knows a lot more than just Volt Tackle, you know. Like Quick Attack, and Iron Tail, and Thunderbolt-"

"Will you just butt out!" Iris hollered. "I'm not battling you! End of discussion!" Gwen sighed and waved her hand at Iris, gesturing her to get on with the battle she and Cilan were getting at. Iris responded with a curt nod before turning back to Axew. "You're raring to go, aren't you, Axew?" she said.

" _Ax!_ " the little Dragon-Type chirped.

Iris grinned. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

"As you wish," Cilan replied. "Pansage, let's serve up just what they asked for."

" _Pan! Pansage!_ "

 _Asked for?_ Gwen thought, an eyebrow quirking. Pikachu let out a soft inquiry as well.

She was about to get her answer as Iris gave her first order to Axew. "Watch and learn!" Iris called. "Alright, Axew! Use Scractch!" Axew wrung out his claws and...waddled toward Pansage.

Any anticipation Gwen might have felt for this battle began leaking away at the sight of Axew's inexperience. It was then she realized that she'd never seen Axew actually battle before. She was somewhat reminded of her old Caterpie way back when and felt the urge to chuckle. It was kind of endearing.

Cilan announced his counter attack. "Now Pansage, Bullet Seed. Gently."

Gwen could only stare as Pansage shot a single seed at Axew that bounced off his head before shooting one more and than another. The last one knocked Axew to the ground with tears in his eyes. _What...just...happened?_

"Oh no! Axew!" Iris yelped, her voice going pretty high.

Gwen couldn't take it anymore, she fell back and bellowed laughter. Iris wanted a...a...Gwen could _not_ call this a battle. This wasn't even a slap fight. This was like a four year old gripping their father's leg to keep him from walking. A waste of time, but pretty amusing.

"Stop your laughing, Gwendolyn Lucas!" Iris screeched.

When Gwen gained some control of her laughter, she sat up. "I can't help it," she said, shifting her glasses. "Can you blame me? That was pathetic."

"Gwen," Cilan called from the other side. "Please understand that Axew's in training. This is for Axew to get used to being in battle. Iris asked and I agreed to use only twenty percent power."

Gwen turned back to Iris. "How is Axew supposed to get used to battling when his opponent is using kid gloves?"

Iris glared. "It's fine," she snapped. "Getting used to battling a little at a time is a fine way to get started."

Gwen shook her head. "Battling isn't just more fun, but more worthwhile when you really hit it." Sometimes you had to run before you walk.

"This is why I didn't ask you," Iris snapped. "Cilan is considerate to what I ask for. He and Pansage are _gentlemen_. They don't mind adjusting their power for us."

Gwen made to reply but Cilan spoke first. "Gwen? I suggest we let Iris do things the way they want, alright?" Resisting the urge to retort, Gwen nodded.

With Gwen finally quiet, Iris turned her attention to Axew. "You think you can go on?" she said gently.

Axew shook his head, tears falling away. " _Axew!_ "

Iris was renewed with vigor. "Axew, you're so strong!"

"Go get 'em, Axew!" Gwen called. While she didn't agree with this kind of battle, she would still support Axew in any way she could.

" _Pika pika!_ "

"Alright then," Iris called. "Scratch once more!" Axew's claws whitened and grew as he again waddled for Pansage.

"Pansage, block it," Cilan ordered simply. As Axew approached, Pansage grabbed the horn on his head, preventing Axew from coming close enough. Gwen fought a chuckle as Axew vainly swiped at Pansage, unable to push past Cilan's Pokemon.

Iris stomped her foot. "Come on, Cilan! Get serious!"

"I am serious," he told her with a slight grin. "It's used in Gym battles all the time. First, you stop your opponent's movement, and then attack from a distance. Pansage, Solarbeam!"

Pansage let go of Axew's horn and lept back a few paces, causing Axew to fall flat on his face. Pansage then gathered sunlight into the tuft on his head and just as Axew rose to his feet, Pansage released his attack.

Gwen felt her eyes widen as she head Cilan call for Solarbeam. That was a pretty damaging move. Wasn't Cilan supposed to be going easy on Axew? But the worried shock fell short as Pansage's Solarbeam was little more than a small ray of sunlight that poked at Axew, who fell back and screamed as if it was at full power.

Gwen face palmed. "I can't watch," she muttered.

Axew rolled backwards until Iris caught him. "Axew! Are you okay?"

"You know Iris," Gwen said without taking her hand from her eyes, "just because Cilan is using kid gloves, doesn't mean you have to."

"Oh, you think you know everything, Gwendolyn?" Iris shouted. Why she had to use Gwen's full name was beyond her. "We'll show you a real move!" Gwen moved her hand from her eyes, curious of what Iris was up to. "Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Iris called.

 _Dragon Rage._ That was one of the most powerful Dragon-Type moves.

Axew threw back his head, a glowing blue light growing at his belly. As it gains in power, the glow moves to his mouth and he aims it toward Pansage. But instead of releasing it, Axew seemingly chokes on it and the energy explodes around him. The range is wide enough to hit Iris and Cilan and Pansage, as well as Gwen and Pikachu.

Gwen, who'd fallen back from her rock, lifted a finger. "Awesome," she muttered, looking through skewered glasses, "what a move!"

Iris nervously laughed. "Hehe. Oopsie! Messed it up!" Her head hung and her voice as well. "Messed it up again!"

* * *

The three soon settled on a thick tree root near their lunch spot that overlooked quite a bit of the surrounding forest.

"Draong Rage still isn't working right," Iris grumbled, palming her chin and leaning her elbow on her knee. "It's so frustrating!"

At her other side, Gwen grinned at Cilan, "There's a better name for Axew's Dragon Rage."

Cilan seemed to share similar thoughts. "And that name is Dragon Sneeze." Both of them sniggered. Even Pikachu laughed.

"It's not a sneeze, okay!" Iris snapped. "And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm very upset about this!"

Cilan gave her an apologetic smile. "My apologies, I was joking."

Gwen wasn't, but she was hardly going to admit it out loud. "Does Axew know any other moves?" she inquired instead.

Iris shook her head, looking down at Axew in her lap. "No. Only Scratch and Dragon Rage. That's it. Axew's...very young. While he's learned Dragon Rage, he simply can't get the hang of it. Hardly matters how many times he tries."

The trio watched as Axew hopped from Iris's lap and climbed onto another branch. He seemed to be going for the hanging apples, which he grabbed and stuck them to his tusks, leaving his hands free so he could climb back down. He returned to Iris's lap and hands her an apple.

"Those tusks sure come in handy," Cilan commented.

Iris nodded, rubbing Axew's head and taking a bite of the apple. "It's delicious. Thank you, Axew." Axew cooed happily, hopping off to probably find more.

"That kind of praise makes Axew happy," Cilan responded. "Now wonder he's off to get more fruit."

"Don't go too far!" Iris called gently.

"Go with him, Pikachu," Gwen told her Pokemon. Pikachu nodded and followed after Axew. "Well," she continued, turning back to Iris, "Axew has lots of hidden power, even if he is young. I know that, with enough practice and determination, Dragon Rage will turn out right."

Cilan nodded in agreement. "Just by the looks of that explosion, it's easy to see Axew's potential is huge."

"You think so?" Iris pondered. "Thanks guys."

"How about I help you out this time?" Gwen offered.

"It's worth a try," Cilan added. "Axew would surely be up to it, and a battle with Gwen will have the feel of the real thing."

Iris's face soured a bit before she turned her nose up. "No way, I don't want to lose."

Gwen quirked a brow. "Come on, Iris. You can't think of having those battles with Cilan all the time. No offense," she added quickly to Cilan. He didn't seem to take any. "I've had a more intense battle training my Caterpie and don't even ask me how many times we lost. I stopped counting after number eight. But we kept going, pushing through the good and the bad until he finally evolved into a Metapod, and soon after, a beautiful, strong, and resilient Butterfree. If you keep up that attitude, you're not going to allow Axew to grow the way he needs to."

"Maybe..." Iris muttered noncommittally.

That seemed to be as much as Gwen was going to get, so she changed direction. "So, where did you get Axew?" she asked. "Did you first get him as an Egg?" Gwen had had two baby Pokemon that she'd first carried as Eggs.

Iris paused before answering. "It was a gift. From the Elder of my village."

"An Elder?"

Iris nodded. "Right, from my hometown. See, back where I'm from, it's a quiet little village where they specialize in raising Dragon-Type Pokemon." She continued in telling the two of how the Elder had given her a newly hatched Axew to train into a Haxorous before beginning her journey, saying that Axew's growth would assist in her own. "That's the story. It's been a while since we began our journey, and I'm starting to realize I have to do something and fast. You see, Cilan, that's why I asked you to help me out by having a battle in the first place."

He nodded. "Makes sense."

Their conversation is interrupted by a large explosion...that sounded quite familiar. "Was that Axew's Dragon Sneeze?" Gwen wondered, forgetting that Iris didn't like it being called that.

And she noticed. "Funny!" she snapped, hopping down from the tree root. "I'm going!" Gwen and Cilan follow her.

It wasn't long before they caught up to someone, though it wasn't Axew. " _Pika pi!_ " Pikachu lept into Gwen's arms, half hysterical.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Gwen asked, trying to get her Pokemon to calm down. "Where's Axew?"

"You two were supposed to together!" Iris accused. Gwen shot her a glare before turning back to her buddy. If Pikachu was this freaked out about something, he couldn't hold all the blame.

Pikachu jumped to the ground and began explaining the situation, albeit _very quickly._ " _Pika! Pikachu! Pika! Pika pika pika! Pika pika! Pika pika!_ "

Gwen held up her hands. "Slow down, I can't understand you!"

" _Ax!_ "

"Axew!" Iris cried.

" _Axew! Axew!_ "

Suddenly, a large magenta-colored Pokemon emerges into their path. It's shook its head back and forth continuously, making the trio gaze up to see Axew hanging between its antennae.

"What's that!" Cilan gasped.

"Axew, what are you doing up there?" Iris called.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Gwen wondered, shifting her glasses and taking out her PokeDex. _**Scolipede, the Megapede Pokemon. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly agressive and will not give up until victorious.**_

"Here it comes!" Cilan called, tearing Gwen's attention from her PokeDex.

" _Pika!_ "

And indeed the Scolipede reared its head and shot a poisonous spittle toward us that hits a nearby rock. "It used Toxic!" Cilan cried.

"Axew!" Iris cried for her Pokemon and was nearly struck by Scolipede's toxic.

"Iris, stay back!" Gwen called. "Cilan and I can handle this!" Gwen took out her Pokeball. "Buneary, I choose you!" Cilan followed her head and called out Pansage.

"Use Bulletseed!" Cilan called.

"Buneary, Ice Beam!" Gwen added. "Stop Scolipede!"

Pansage struck first, causing Scolipede to halt in its tracks while Buneary's Ice Beam made a halting wall in front of Scolipede. But the wild Pokemon doesn't remain overly hindered the the ice, pushing its weight against the wall until it shattered.

"The difference in power is simply too great!" Cilan cried. "None of our Pokemon can match it!"

Suddenly, Iris lept in front of the two. "Axew, I'll save you! Don't worry!" A Pokeball is in her hand. She seems to hesitate as she stares t the Pokeball, biting her lip. But her resolve shows as she tosses it. "Excadrill, let's go!" From her Pokeball comes a brownish-grey oval-shape with what looked like steel claws. It dropped motionless to the ground.

"What's that Pokemon?" Gwen wondered, taking out PokeDex again. _**Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokemon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over one hundred meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws.**_ "It doesn't look like the image here," she commented, looking to Iris's Pokemon and the image on the 'Dex.

"That's because Excadrill assumes that form when it's digging its way underground," Cilan explained. "But why is it that way now when it's above ground?"

Iris knelt down to her Pokemon, placing a hand on it. "Please, Excadrill. You've got to help me out," she pleaded. Excadrill didn't move, or even make a motion that it heard her. Iris glared at it. "Forget it! I'll go it myself! Okay Cilan, you make sure Scolipede doesn't go anywhere, and I'll make my move!"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Iris closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, resigning herself. "I don't have any choice. You see, this is part of my trial the Elder told me about. It's my duty!"

Cilan nodded. "Of course." He turned to his Pokemon. "Pansage, use Solarbeam!" Pansage complied, gathering sunlight to the tuft on his head and harnessing the energy to shoot at Scolipede.

Gwen joined the effort. "Buneary, use Swift! And Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Both her Pokemon's attacks join Cilan's and shoot right at Scolipede, making it halt under the barrage of attacks.

With Scolipede immobile, Iris swings down from the tree she quickly climed and vaulted for Axew, curling her arm around him and swinging them both to safety. She landed just behind Scolipede, and Gwen let out a relieved breath to see both her and Axew alright.

Scolipede seemed to take notice of her though, as it turned toward her, stamping the ground and preparing to charge. In the process, it kicked the motionless Excadrill back like a soccer ball. Gwen and Cilan had to rush away as the Pokemon flew right for them. Suddenly, Excadrill began moving...burying itself within the ground, though it still retained its shape. But it appeared a second later from under Scolipede, executing a Dig attack. Excadrill unravels itself after the attack, giving it the full look of the PokeDex image.

Iris stared blankly at her Pokemon, an almost dumbfounded look on her face. "Excadrill..."

"Iris, stop goofing and give Excadrill a command!" Gwen snapped.

She sighed. "Why? Excadrill never listens to me?"

Gwen gaped. Well, that explained why she never used her Pokemon before. A powerhouse like Excadrill, who flipped up the big Scolipede, could have come in handy during a couple spots.

The battle continues without Iris, with Scolipede shooting another bat of Toxic at Excadrill, who swiped it away with ease. "Excadrill deflected Toxic?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Excadrill is a Steel-Type," Cilan explained. "Poison-Type moves won't have any effect."

Excadrill moved in on Scolipede, landing strike after strike with incredible speed and power. When it seems near the endgame, Excadrill grabs onto Scolipede's tail and tosses it back into the forest. Feeling the defeat, Scolipede retreats further into the trees. Iris called out to Scolipede. "I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to startle you!"

"Excadrill sure seems to be satisfied," Cilan said. Indeed it did, with its chin held high and the slightest smile on its mouth and eyes.

Iris turned to Excadrill. "Thank you so much for helping like that, Excadrill!"

The satisfaction Excadrill felt quickly turned to ice as it glared at Iris before curling back into its original stance. Iris visibly shrunk.

"Back to that, huh?" Cilan murmured.

Iris sighed, returning Excadrill to its Pokeball. "Nothing ever changes," she moaned. "But I know one thing: someday, when the time is right, we're gonna battle together." She knelt down to Axew's level. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "I'm so sorry it turned out to be a scary day for you."

Cilan spoke up. "You know, battling is an art form, and it takes time to perfect, like the art of cooking. Just relax and train Axew at your own pace. Of course, the same thing goes for Excadrill as well, naturally."

Iris nodded, a smile growing on her lips. "I will." She turned back to Axew. "Won't we?"

"Then how about you and I have a battle?" Gwen offered, hopeful.

Iris shook her head. "No. One thousand times, no, I'm not battling you."

Gwen tsked her tongue. "But I need to prepare myself for the Narcene Gym! I need all the practice I can get!"

Cilan placed a hand on her shoulder. "There should be a Battle Club in the next town," he told her. "Just wait and you can get in some training there."

Gwen sighed. "How long before we get there?" If Iris wasn't going to battle her, then she needed to get experience somewhere. She couldn't battle Cilan all the time. So, their next destination was the Pokemon Battle Club!


	10. A Rival Battle for Club Champ

**Well, this is my first _update_ of the New Year. Other than that, I've been lethargic in the writing process. I hope this doesn't say something about the rest of the year.**

* * *

 **~~**X**~~**

 **A Rival Battle for Club Champ**

Once Gwen saw the "Entering Luxuria Town" sign, she was on a mission. After Cilan and Iris had their battle - and since Iris flat out refused to battle her - Gwen had asked Cilan where the next Pokemon Battle Club was. If she was hoping to get her next badge from Nacrene City, she needed all the training she could get before getting there. So for the past week, Gwen had been holding out for the sight of Luxuria Town. Now she ran straight for it, a grin on her lips as she saw the sign.

"There it is, Pikachu!" she called to her buddy.

" _Pika!_ "

Gwen and Pikachu bounded through the doors, heading straight for the Bulletin Board. "Let's see what kind of Trainers I can battle to get ready for the Nacrene Gym!" She began searching through the bulletins.

Gasps sounded behind her with Iris and Cilan finally catching up. "What are you doing, running off like that?" she heard Iris reprimand. "The Battle Club isn't going anywhere. You're such a kid."

But Gwen wasn't listening, instead interrupting her with a gasp as she found a familiar face on the board. "It's Trip! He's in town!" She hadn't seen the likes of him since Nuvema Town when the two had battled. How his young Snivy had beat her sick Pikachu. That kid had a cockiness that didn't sit well with Gwen that had her wanting to set the score straight and snap him out of it.

"So, who's Trip?" Iris asked.

"I had no idea he was in town," Cilan commented.

Gwen turned to him. "You know Trip?"

Cilan nodded. "He challenged the Striaton Gym, too. He won against Chili and earned the badge." And he probably did that with Snivy.

"Will you two stop having a private conversation and tell me who Trip is?" Iris shot in.

"He's a Trainer I met a Professor Juniper's lab," Gwen explained. "The first trainer I battled in the Unova Region. Happy?" She turned back to the Bulletin Board. "And now I want to battle him again."

" _Pika pika!_ "

"Right, and when it comes to battling, leave it to us." The trio turned to see Don George approaching them. "So, you want to have a battle with Trip, eh? What's your name, kid?"

Gwen blinked. "My name's Gwen. Hold on..."

"Uh, is there something wrong?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head. "There's nothing wrong, but didn't I meet you in Accumula Town?"

"Accumula Town?" He grinned. "Of course! You must've paid a visit to my cousin's club."

Gwen quirked a brow, pushing up her glasses. "Huh? Your cousin?"

Don George nodded. "Indeed. Look over there." He pointed off to the side where a picture hung on the wall that sported at least a dozen similar men. "This is the Don George you met in Accumula Town," he explained, pointing to one in the back row near the middle. "And this is me here." He pointed to one off to the side on the bottom row.

"Wow, talk about look-alikes," Gwen muttered.

" _Pika..._ "

Don George moved to the Bulletin Board. "Allow me to get Trip for you. I'll contact him on the Cross-Transceiver."

"Cross-Transceiver?" Gwen wondered. "Is that like a PokeGear?"

Don George nodded. "Though the Cross-Transceiver has a whole lot more connectivity. You can even communicate inside tunnels and caves. Now..." Don George fiddled Trip's information page and Trip's face appeared on the screen. "Trip, I have someone here who'd like to have a Pokemon battle with you."

Gwen didn't let Don George waste any time in telling Trip his opponent as she nudged her way in front of the screen. "Hey Trip, long time, no see!"

" _Pika pika!_ "

His eyes widened ever so slightly. "Gwen? So, you're in town?"

"That's right," Iris said, pushing her way in front of the screen. Gwen had no idea why she wanted to get into the conversation. She and Trip didn't know each other. "We're traveling with Gwen, and my name's Iris! Glad to meet you."

Cilan bumps in as well, though Gwen doesn't have to wonder why that time. "Looks like you're doing well, Trip," he commented.

Trip's eyes widened even more. "Cilan? From the Striaton Gym?"

Cilan nodded. "Right. Gwen, Iris and I are traveling together."

Gwen nudged her friends out of her way to address Trip. _She_ was the one making the call. "So, you wanna have a rematch, Trip?" she asked.

Trip quirked a brow. "Thanks, but no thanks. What's the point of battling your Pikachu when it lost against my Snivy, who had zero experience back then? It would be a waste of time."

"No way!" Gwen shouted. "Pikachu was sick then, he's back to full health now. That, and I have more Pokemon as well!"

Don George laid a hand on Gwen's shoulder an told her to calm down. She hadn't realized she'd begun shaking the computer.

"And quiet down while you're at it."

Gwen turned to see Trip standing just inside the Battle Club. Gwen grinned. "Changed your mind?"

He smirked slightly. "Maybe. If we're gonna have a full six-on-six battle I guess it's worth doing."

Gwen blanched slightly. That made a slight problem. "I only have five Pokemon."

Trip seemed genuinely shocked. "Just five?"

Gwen fought the urge to scoff at him. "Yeah, but," she pulled her badge from her jacket's inner pocket. Not the best place, but it was the best she currently had. "I already won a badge."

Trip smirked again. "I already won two."

"Two?!" Gwen gasped. Already?

" _Pika?!_ "

"It's basic, Gwen," Trip scoffed. "Don George, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pass on this battle."

"You're serious?" he wondered incredulously.

"What's the point?" Trip said. "Gwen only has five Pokemon and one badge. I'm far too ahead of her to make this battle worth the effort."

Gwen blanched. _Arrogant little punk!_ "Just because you have more Pokemon and badges than I do doesn't automatically extend your outcome. Don't think you can beat me just because you have the bigger numbers!"

" _Pika pika!_ "

Trip chuckled. "Amazing. Where do you get all that groundless confidence? Are all the Trainers from the Kanto Region boonies just like you?"

Gwen seethed. "You make the boonies comment _one more time_ , and my _Kanto Pikachu_ will zap you into oblivion!" she threatened. Never mock the Kanto Electric-Types, they could do just that. Gym Leader Lt. Surge was a legend for Electric-Type Trainers for a reason. Kanto had, by far, the best Electric-Type Pokemon.

Trip didn't respond to her threat, instead made for the door. "I think I'll look for a better opponent in the next town. See ya."

He only got two steps when Iris spoke up. "Why not go for it? It's just a battle. It's obvious you're quite the talker, but big talkers like you are all such little kids."

Trip turned sharply and glared toward Iris. "Little kid?"

Cilan continued Iris's trail. "As for me, I'd really enjoy seeing the two of you have a battle. It's like passion and coolness colliding, creating a crisp and favorable combination with lots of depths. This is just the kind of battle I'd like to see."

Gwen couldn't help her grin as she realized what her friends were doing. Thank you Iris and Cilan! And it had the right effect as Trip accepted the battle with Don George as the ref of their five-on-five battle.

* * *

Gwen and Trip faced off in one of the battle rooms. Don George stood in the middle as their referee, while Iris and Cilan stood at the sidelines. "The five-on-five Pokemon battle between Trip and Gwen will now get underway," Don George announced. "Each Trainer may use five Pokemon and both can substitute. The battle will be over when all five Pokemon from either side are unable to battle. Get ready! Go!"

"Okay then, Tranquill, let's go!" Trip called, choosing his first Pokemon. It's a good sized bird Pokemon, grey in color...and looked slightly familiar. Gwen pulled out her PokeDex. _**Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidove. It is believed that a peaceful place without conflict exists deep in the forest where Tranquill live.**_

 _So, it's the evolved form of Pidove,_ Gwen thought, taking her first Pokeball. "Alright, Oshawott, I choose you!"

Trip's eyes widened at the sight of her Pokemon. "Isn't that...?"

Gwen grinned. "Sure is. He's the Oshawott from Professor Juniper's lab!" Gwen turned to her Pokemon. "Now, think back to our battle at the Striaton Gym, Oshawott, and use Water Gun!" Oshawott does just that and aimed true for Tranquill.

"Dodge it, Tranquill! Use Aerial Ace!" Trip ordered. With remarkable speed, Tranquill shifted away from the stream of water and darted for Oshawott before Gwen could even think to counter. The move streamed past Oshawott twice and knocked him unconscious.

"Oshawott is unable to battle," Don George announced. "Tranquill is the winner!"

Gwen gaped. How could Oshawott be knocked out after only two hits?! "No way!"

Trip sent her a smug grin. "My Tranquill has the ability Super Luck," he told her, "upping the chance of a critical hit." Tranquill hovered in front of Trip on the battlefield, sporting a similar smirk as its Trainer.

Gwen gnashed her teeth. So Tranquil got lucky, but luck only went so far. "Oshawott, return!" She exchanged one Pokeball for another. "Growlithe, I choose you!"

Trip quirked a brow. "Your Water-Type is a bust, so now a Fire-Type? Talk about straight-forward."

Gwen didn't bother replying to him, merely getting right into the battle. "Growlithe, Ember, go!" Taking a deep breath, Grolwithe shot flames toward Tranquil. The swift flying Pokemon easily dodged the attack, one, twice, three times. "One more time!" Gwen encouraged.

"Tranquil, use Double Team!" Trip commanded. Tranquil split into many copies of itself. All the same projection-like figures that gleamed like holos. No way for humans to make out the real one. Even Pokemon had extreme difficulty. And by the way Growlithe shifted his gaze among them, he was just as lost as Gwen was.

"Don't let it get to you, Growlithe!" Gwen called. Growlithe nodded and stood his ground.

"Now, use Work Up!" Trip called. Each of the Tranquill's gleam with a faint red light as well as steam, like a rock under fire.

Gwen was at a slight loss. "What?"

"It's a move that raises the user's attack power!" Cilan called from the sidelines.

"Tranquill, Aerial Ace!" Trip ordered. And just like with Oshawott, one hit sends Growlithe down for the count.

On an impulse, Gwen ran over to her Pokemon, gently shaking him awake. "Growlithe, are you alright?" He slowly rose to his feet and shook off his disorientation. his head drooped and he didn't look up at Gwen. "It's okay, Growlithe," she told him, patting his head. "Everybody loses sometimes. We'll just have to get better." Growlithe gave her half a glance before she returned him to his Pokeball.

"You should definitely start from the top," Trip stated. "Basic."

Gwen stoically returned to her side of the field. "Yeah, well I'm just getting warmed up! Pikachu, what do you saw we show them real strength!"

Her star Pokemon raced onto the field. " _Pika! Pikachu!_ "

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Gwen called. The attack wasn't successful as Tranquill easily evaded the attack.

Trip gave a slight smile. "So, Pikachu really can use Electric-Type moves. Okay Tranquill, Work Up! And Aerial Ace." Tranquill went through the motions just lie before and zipped right past Pikachu, hitting him full on.

Gwen held her breath, hoping Pikachu was strong enough to endure the attack as her previous Pokemon hadn't. "Come on, Pikachu!" she cried.

"Oh, just give it up," Trip scoffed. "It's time for win number three. Now Tranquill, use Aerial Ace!"

For the attack, Gwen made a snap decision. "Pikachu, grab Tranquill!" Pikachu gripped Tranuqill's leg just as the Pokemon zipped past, hanging on tight. "Now toss it!" Twisting on his feet, Pikachu hurled a shocked Tranquill away. "Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged at Tranquil, covered in discharge. Tranquill didn't have the chance, despite Trip's call, and the move made a direct hit. As well as a One-Hit KO.

"Tranquill unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!"

Shifting her glasses, Gwen cheered for Pikachu. "Great job, buddy!"

" _Pika!_ "

Trip returned Tranquill with a frown. "I guess so," he muttered. "But you'll never be able to beat my Servine!" He called out his Pokemon. A green snake Pokemon that looked startlingly similar to Snivy.

"A Servine?" Gwen murmured. "His Snivy evolved already?"

Trip smirked. "I trained it and it evolved. That's basic."

Gwen scoffed. Training Pokemon wasn't just about evolving it at the soonest opportunity. Pikachu was a testament to that. That, and she was getting very annoyed with Trip's contsant use of the word 'basic'. If she had to hear it one more time, she might just scream. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu steeled his tail and raced for Servine. Trip called for Cut an Servine's claws grew and whitened, and the two attacks collided. Who knew which one did more damage as Trip swiftly continued with Leaf Tornado.

Leaf Tornado was a direct hit and Gwen could do nothing as her buddy was whipped around by the attack. "Hang in there, Pikachu!" she called. Pikachu slowly rose to his feet. "Now use Volt Tackle and turn this around!"

"Finish this up with Cut, Servine!" Trip called. The attack hit at the same time as Volt Tackle, leaving Pikachu KO'ed on the ground.

"No Pikachu!" Gwen cried.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," Don George called. "Servine is the winner."

Gwen's shoulders sagged in defeat as she went for Pikachu. "That was some awesome battling," she said, gathering him in her arms. "Take a good rest." Pikachu smiled softly and nodded.

"You still wanna see this through?" Tip called. "Face it. You've only got two Pokemon left, while I've got four. I'd say this match is pretty much in the bag."

Gwen shook her head. "A match is never over till it's over." Pikachu jumped from her arms and added his agreement. But now Gwen had to strategize. As a Flying-Type, Pidove may be able to do some damage to Servine...but then there was Buneary's secret weapon.

With a grin, Gwen called out her newest star. "Go Buneary! Use Swift!" Buneary leapt from her ball and sent stars straight for Servine. Though Trip's Pokemon was quite agile and managed to dodge it. "Now Jump Kick!" With a powerful leap, Buneary made for her opponent.

"Servine, dodge and use Leaf Tornado!" Trip countered. Again, Servine made a quick dodge and was able to take advantage of Buneary's disposition to make a direct strike.

Buneary was down for a couple moments, but rose back to her feet. Gwen decided to go all out. "Use Attract!" Buneary winked at Servine an sent pink hearts his way. The hearts swirled around Servine and pounced on him, catching him in Buneary's snare.

Trip gaped. "No, Servine!" But it was no use as his Pokemon was non-compliant under Attract. And Servine made no counter as Buneary made to strike him again and again until the final KO.

"Servine is unable to battle. Buneary is the winner!"

"Yes!" Gwen pumped her arm at her side. On the field, Buneary put her hands on her hips, proud of herself as well.

Trip half-sighed. "Well, wonders never cease. Using Attract was something of a surprise."

"From a Buneary? No way," Gwen exaggeratedly mocked. She turned to her Pokemon. "I'm gonna switch it out so you can get some rest." Buneary complied as Gwen returned her to her Pokeball. "Well, the scales have tipped slightly in favor now."

"We'll see," Trip replied. "Go, Frillish!"

Gwen raised her brows at the blue tentacled Pokemon in front of her. It subtly reminded her of Tentacool in a more childish way. She pulled out her PokeDex. _**Frillish, the Floating Pokemon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its weil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level.**_

 _But how does it battle?_ Gwen thought. For a fish out of water, it didn't seem bothered by lack of water. The fact that it was floating made Gwen cautious. "Go Pidove! Use Air Cutter!"

Trip countered dully with Protect. Air Cutter merely hit the shield Frillish emitted, doing no damage. Then there was a counter with Water Pulse that consumed Pidove and sent her crashing against a wall, knocked out.

"Pidove, no!" Gwen gasped. It was too quick!

"Pidove is unable to battle. Frillish is the winner."

Gwen sighed, returning Pidove. _So much for Buneary's rest._ Pulling out the Pokeball, she called out her remaining Pokemon. "Buneary, Jump Kick!"

"Oh no! Gwen, don't do it!" she heard Iris call from the sidelines.

Frillish doesn't move to counter, and Trip actually smirked. Gwen watched dumbly as Buneary's attack makes contact. Frillish didn't even flinch at the attack and Buneary leanded on the ground, visibly disoriented with an odd, smokey mist surrounding her body. "What?"

Trip scoffed. "I guess you didn't realize that as well as being a Water-Type, Frillish is as Ghost-Type and is not effected by Fighting-Type moves. Not only that, but its special ability is Cursed Body."

"Cursed Body?" Gwen had never heard of it before.

Iris called from the sidelines. Scolded was more like it. "Cursed Body is an ability that disables your moves if you attack it directly! You are such a little kid for not knowing that!"

Gwen gaped at her, feeling her face flush. She'd never heard of Cursed Body before, let alone how to deal with it. Why did Iris expect her to be some expert? It wasn't her fault for not knowing!

Turning back to the battle at hand. "Buneary, use Ice Beam!" she choked out.

Trip countered again with Protect and followed with Water Pulse. Gwen vainly tried with Ice Beam again and even Attract, but Frillish dodged both of them. What could she do now? Nothing was working and Gwen couldn't concentrate over the pounding in her ears and chest. What else did Buneary know that would work on a Ghost-Type? "Use Bounce!" It indeed hit, but left Buneary was momentarily incapacitated by the effects of Cursed Body and called for another Water Pulse. The attack left Buneary confused and Trip finished it with Bubblebeam.

Gwen's heart hammered as she saw Buneary fall to the ground. She'd failed her. She promised Buneary that she would be a worthy Trainer for her and she broke it. Gwen dejectedly returned Buneary to her Pokeball.

"I guess Pikachu and Buneary were okay," Trip said from across the field. "But your other Pokemon were a complete joke. So was their Trainer."

Gwen couldn't come up with a reply, so she merely glared at him over her glasses.

Trip left the arena, giving a word to Don George. "Thanks for everything, Don George. I'm leaving." The closed shut behind him.

Gwen turned to grab her bag. "Better luck next time," she heard Cilan say.

"Until then, you'll just have to train extra hard," Iris added.

Gwen turned, slinging her pack over her shoulder. "And less ignorant for your expectations, it seems."

Iris's brow knotted. "What?"

"I mean, knowing things that I've never heard of in advance so I don't get reprimanded by you." Gwen started with a calm tone, but it began to rise. "You see, I'm not an expert! I don't know about abilities like Cursed Body! So don't treat me like a dunce because I make these kind of mistakes!"

"Now, now," Cilan spoke up, trying to ease the tension. "There's no need to get riled up."

His hand made to pat Gwen's shoulder but she slapped it away. She had a perfect reason to be riled up! She was...she was...she needed to get away from here. "Leave me alone!" She ran out of the Battle Club.

* * *

Cilan eventually found Gwen at the small arcade. He wondered how she'd known that there even was one or to come here, but then remembered she often looked at his mapbook and she'd probably studied Luxuria Town in her apprehension to get here. She was staring intently at one of the game screens, her hands methodically mashing buttons. Pikachu was at her feet, using her backpack as a pillow as he slept. A couple moments passed and she released the joystick, seemingly finished with the game.

" _Pikachu Surfer_ ," Cilan said, stepping up next to her. "Chili loves this game." When they were younger, Cilan had often played with his youngest brother since Cress never wanted to.

"It's one of my favorites, too," Gwen agreed, pushing up her glasses. He noticed that she didn't look up at him.

"I can see that," Cilan said, his eyes flickering down to her sleeping Pikachu. The goggles were the first give away. Just like the surfer on the game.

"Yeah, they were a big hit in the Vermillion City Pikachu Fan Club," Gwen said. "They wanted to have Pikachu as their fan mascot." She shook her head at the memory. "That had to be one of the most awkward days of my life. I didn't fit into that club one bit. Everything I thought was right, they said was wrong, in battling, training, caring and raising." She closed her eyes and her shoulders sagged. "Four years later and I can remember that day clearly." Cilan said nothing, but his hand went to her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Maybe it was just me?" Gwen continued, "And I took it too seriously? I mean, they did make me rethink me and my Pokemon as a team. But I still can't help but remember how bad they made me feel. I'm sorry for snapping."

"If my opinion matters," Cilan spoke up, "The relations you have with your Pokemon is something unorthodox. You don't stick with the same recipe, even when it's known to be a tried and true one. You're not afraid to experiment with new flavors and combinations, regardless of an unsuccessful dish. It's a style that I find both refreshing and jarring, in the best of ways."

Gwen took on his statement with something of a bemused expression. All Cilan's talk of food was beginning to make her hungry and it wasn't the first time. She wouldn't be surprised if she'd gained some weight despite all the traveling. Though the only way she'd find out was if she ever cared to step on a scale. Anyway... "Your opinion matters a lot to me," she said, looking up at him. He smiled back and she knew she was forgiven. "I guess we should get to the Pokemon Center," she said, glancing down at Pikachu.

"How about a game first?" Cilan asked, holding up two coins. Gwen grinned, taking one of the coins and popping it into the machine. Cilan was quick to follow.


	11. A Home for Dwebble

**Here I started thinking, "Yeah, I'll get three chapters for my next update!" Tch! As if that would be an easy one! Yeah right! Nonetheless, I have three chapters back-to-back here for you today! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~~**XI**~~**  
 **A Home for Dwebble**

Gwen inserted the left hand needle through the loop on the right hand needle and pulled the last loop over the remaining one. Now, with only one loop left, she drew the end of the line through the remaining loop, binding off the project. And one more thing...weaving the first row and last one together to make it...one...big...loop. Done. "There!" she exclaimed. "Finished!" She showed her handmade infinity scarf to Cilan.

He turned from the counter where he was laying out bread for the sandwiches. "It's lovely," he told her.

"Thanks," Gwen replied, fixing her glasses. For the sewing, she'd actually squinted through her glasses and only now did her eyes start to noticeably sting. "My mom taught me how to do it." Before leaving Luxuria Town, Gwen had found a craft shop where she bought two rolls of a bulky, cream colored yarn. When Gwen finally got around to it, she began knitting a nice, thick scarf out of them. It was long enough for her to wrap comfortably around her neck twice. It would be perfect for the coming cooler weather.

"You'll let me borrow it, right?" Iris asked, taking another bite from her sandwich.

"I asked if you wanted me to make you one of your own," Gwen replied. When returning to the Pokémon Center with Cilan, Iris and Gwen had made their peace and agreed to at least be more considerate of the other. That basically meant any snide comments would be withheld as much as possible. It was satisfying enough for each of them to the very least.

"Well, you were going to take forever to make it," Iris told her.

"It took me barely two hours," Gwen replied with a light shake of the head. "Sure the yarn stayed in my pack for a few days, but I got it done."

"Well," Cilan interjected, finishing up the neat sandwich for Gwen. He didn't get the chance to do the same for Iris before she bit into it. "The weather hasn't been mild enough yet for a scarf. It's hardly anything to fight over right now."

"But it will be in the future," Gwen said, sending a playful grin Iris's way. "Besides," she pulled the scarf behind her as if putting on a jacket and adjusted the wide stitches to make a shawl over her shoulders, "there's more than one way to wear a scarf like this."

Iris pursed her lips, taking in the conventional garment Gwen made. "Okay, I want one."

Cilan chuckled, placing the plate in front of Gwen. "Next town, then."

Gwen smiled up at Cilan. "Thank you, Cilan. It looks yummy." She picked up the sandwich and took a big bite. "Mhmmm," she sighed, leaning her head back. "Four-and-a-half stars," she told him. He smiled in turn. That was always going to be a running joke between the two of them.

"What do you think, Pikachu?" Gwen asked.

A bowl of Pokémon food sat in front of Pikachu and Axew who sat atop the table chowing down. " _Pika pika!_ " he cried the affirmative. Axew joined in, just as enthusiastic.

"I think we can simply state here and now that Cilan's cooking is and will always be spectacular," Iris said.

"Well, compliments don't hurt," Gwen told her. "Though," she tapped a finger to her chin, "I wonder what it would be like to taste an unsatisfactory meal made by Cilan."

From across the table, Cilan scoffed. "I would hardly present anyone with a lackluster meal to such important regular consumers."

Gwen grinned. "Everyone has a slump. And besides, if you're trying out something new, wouldn't you like a second opinion on how you could improve?"

Cilan opened his mouth as if to protest, but closed it before he could make it. "I still would not subject anyone to a tasteless meal. It's against the morals of any respectful chef."

"Cilan, it's food," Gwen replied a bit dryly. "As long as you don't mix vinegar into a fruit salad or the like, I don't think the majority are going to slight you."

"Vinegar in fruit salad?" Cilan gasped. Iris was just as shocked at that.

Gwen shrugged. "I got on someone's bad side once. That was his revenge. But don't worry, I got in back in a way that he could not get away from!"

"I almost don't want to know," Iris snickered.

"Oh, the look on his face," Gwen laughed.

Iris shook her head. "I wasn't talking about him, but what you possibly came up with."

Gwen slowly turned her gaze to Iris. The girls stared at each other for several moments before breaking out into laughter.

Axew seemed to hear something as he rose from sitting on the table and wandered off. " _Axew..._ "

Iris noticed immediately "Axew? What's the matter?" She rose from her seat and followed her little Pokémon. Pikachu followed as well with Cilan and Gwen at his heels.

Axew and Pikachu stopped behind a large boulder, peeking beyond it. "What is it, buddy?" Gwen asked.

" _Pika pika._ " He pointed over the rock at a tiny burnt-orange colored crab-like Pokémon. It seemed to be inspecting a rock in front of it, one that Gwen presumed could crush it if it went on the offensive. Though she hoped it wouldn't as the little thing's eyes looked positively adorable.

"Of course!" Cilan exclaimed quietly next to her. "It's a Dwebble! Although strange to see one without a rock on its back."

Gwen felt her brow knot, taking out her Pokédex. "It's supposed to have a rock on its back?" _**Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokemon. After finding a suitable rock, Dwebble digs a hole in the rock's bottom to use as a protective shell.**_ Gazing back up at Dwebble, Gwen noticed that it had flipped the rock onto its side and began clawing out a hole just as the 'Dex said. Not only that, but it began to sit some sort of liquid from its mouth. She looked back down at the Pokédex, shifting her glasses. _ **Dwebble can make rock easier to carve by producing liquid from its mouth.**_

"So, we're actually watching a Pokemon build its own home!" Iris stated.

"Make sure you're not too loud or we might scare it away," Cilan told her.

"It's impressive," Gwen breathed. "And a lot of work." Dwebble was slowing down in carving the inside of the rock, less for making a hole and more about shaping it.

"Well, since it will be protecting Dwebble from their enemies, they have to do a really good job," Cilan said. The Dwebble's movements became even slower, getting the details just right before turning around and crawling in. But it didn't stay very long.

"What's wrong?" Gwen wondered.

"Probably not satisfied yet," Cilan replied. "Just a minor adjustment...see?" Dwebble crawled back into the rock and lifted it with its tail, a smile on its face.

"And that's what Dwebble looks like normally," Cilan stated.

"Looks like a little moving cream puff!" Iris gushed. "It's so cute!"

Just near the Dwebble, the ground shifts and three more Dwebble rise from underground. Gwen blinked, noticing that the three were quite bigger than the lone Dwebble. "Look at all those Dwebble!"

"Maybe they're friends," Iris wondered.

But it didn't seem so as two of the Dwebble rushed at the small one. Gwen gasped as the little Dwebble used Protect as two Slash attacks were made at it. "What the-?"

" _Pika!_ "

Little Dwebble lifted itself from the rock and made to retaliate with a Slash of its own but was blocked by a Protect as well. The third and biggest Dwebble took this opening to knock into it and separate little Dwebble's rock from its back. The big Dwebble took the rock and placed it on its back, gluing it on with liquid from its own mouth.

"Hey!" Iris called out. "That's the house Dwebble just made!"

"And they're ganging up on it, too!" Gwen added.

" _Pika pika!_ "

Gwen leapt to her feet. "Hey, knock it off!" she hollered. The three Dwebble merely smirked and disappeared underground. The small Dwebble soon followed them. "You go and get your house back!" she encouraged him, not caring whether he heard her.

Cilan followed her, releasing Pansage from his Poke Ball. "Pansage, I want you to use Dig and go help Dwebble!" Pansage nodded and made for the underground as well.

It was around a half hour before they saw anyone. Not the three Dwebble, the lone Dwebble, or even Pansage. But soon Cilan's partner returned to them. He leapt from his dug hole and looked up to Cilan.

"Alright, Pansage," he started. "What happened?"

Pansage's face falls slightly. " _Pansage. Pansage pan,_ " he stated. The ground next to him rumbled and out popped the rockless Dwebble.

"Oh no," Gwen murmured. "He still doesn't have his rock." The Dwebble's head was lowered in morose and shame.

Cilan approached Dwebble and knelt in front of him. "We saw everything," he told the little Pokemon. "We're so sorry about your house." Wary of Cilan after his previous encounter, Dwebble scurried away from him.

"Where's he going!" Iris called.

Gwen made after Dwebble. "Hey! Wait up Dwebble!"

The trio ran after Dwebble, Iris leaping along the stones to cut off his path. She knelt down in front of the Pokemon just as Cilan had. "You don't have to be afraid of us," she told him softly. But Dwebble wasn't having it. He whipped around and made to run before realizing the three of them had him cornered.

Gwen held up her hands in a surrendering fashion. "Just relax, Dwebble," she said. "We just want to talk."

"We're not here to hurt you," Cilan added.

Pikachu leapt off Gwen's shoulder and approached Dwebble. " _Pika pika._ "

But Dwebble, still fearful, retaliated at Pikachu using a Slash attack. Pikachu quickly dodged it and had Dwebble careening for a rock instead. The rock shatters into chunks, one of which pitched right to Pansage and knocking into his forehead.

Cilan gasped. "Oh no, Pansage!" He knelt down to his injured Pokemon.

Dwebble, realizing he unintentionally hit a bystanding Pokémon, gasps himself. " _Dwebble?!_ " He scurried over to Cilan and Pansage, muttering fast apologies. " _Dweb dwebble._ "

Cilan took a Potion from his pack and sprayed it on Pansage's forehead. "It doesn't look too bad," Iris commented from a short distance away.

"Yeah..." Cilan replied absently.

Dwebble moved closer to Pansage with more apologies. " _Dwebble dweb! Dwebble!_ "

Pansage gave the Pokemon a soft smile. " _Pansage pan._ "

"We know you didn't really want to hurt anybody," Gwen said, slowly reaching out and patting Dwebble. He tensed, but allowed the action without fussing. "It's okay."

"You must have been so upset about having your home stolen," Cilan commented.

Dwebble hung his head. " _Dweb dwebble._ "

"I know!" Iris exclaimed. "You can make yourself a new home!" Dwebble recoiled as if horrified and insulted by the thought. Iris slumped. "You want your home back."

"Of course," Cilan said. "Dwebble worked so hard to make it."

Iris looked down at Dwebble sympathetically. "You really love it, don't you?" Dwebble nodded.

"And you can't just give up and walk away," Gwen agreed. "We can even help you get your home back."

" _Pika pika?_ " Pikachu asked how Dwebble liked that idea.

He didn't. He turned away from them and shook his head, burying himself underground and disappearing without a word.

"Dwebble, hold on!" Gwen called, but it was too late, Dwebble was already gone.

"No matter," Cilan stated. "We can do our own search." Gwen and Iris nodded in agreement.

Gwen called out Pidove and even Growlithe out to do some searching. Pidove could go farther by air, but Growlithe's nose could do its own work. Though for the next hour and a half, they had no luck and the sun was setting. Pidove came hovering down and let it be known that her search came up with nothing. Pansage appeared up from the ground and Growlithe came running back. They were just as unsuccessful. Eventually, Dwebble showed up as well in a no better mood. The entire group felt Dwebble's disheartedness.

But Cilan was quick to help alleviate the situation. "It's getting late. Hoe about having a nice dinner? You too, Dwebble."

Dwebble blinked in surprise. " _Dwebble?_ "

"Cilan's a great cook, you'll love his food," Gwen said. Dwebble gave a soft smile and nodded.

The sun had fully set by the time everyone was settled down with their food. The light of the fire made more shadows than light on the table where Gwen, Cilan, and Iris sat, but glancing up Gwen could see the hint of stars. Cilan prepared more sandwiches and Gwen lightly wondered how, no matter how similar the food seemed, it always tasted new and different. Sandwiches for breakfast, lunch, and now dinner, and Gwen still wasn't bored.

Gwen glanced down at the Pokemon who sat digging into their food, Dwebble included. "How do you like Cilan's cooking, Dwebble?"

Dwebble lifted his head from his bowl and beamed. " _Dwebble, dweb!_ "

Her gaze shifted to Pansage who sat next to Dwebble who didn't attack his food like the other Pokemon, instead slowly popping pieces into his mouth. He looked tense as well and even fell backwards.

Cilan saw this and shot up from his seat. "Pansage!" He knelt down to his Pokemon and lifted him onto his lap, placing a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up."

"It must have been from the rock earlier today," Gwen said.

Dwebble looked down in shame. " _Dwebble..._ "

"I'm afraid I don't have any more Potion," Cilan stated.

Gwen leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm good with herbal remedies. For now, just give Pansage some cool water. Little sips at a time. I'll be back. Come on, Pikachu." She and her Pokemon went into the forest, scouting around for what they could use for Pansage's condition. Even though she wasn't too familiar with Unova, Gwen did notice over time that it did have many of the plants, herbs, and fruits that Kanto and Johto did. It was only about picking up what she needed.

Pikachu found it first, holding up the plant by the root. Gwen smiled. "Take it back to camp and start mashing it. I'll catch up." There was one more thing she needed to find and she did, grabbing the weed up from the root. It was always better to pick it by the root.

She returned to the came and knelt right for Pansage. She broke the root off from the weed and gave it a couple bites. "Chew on this for at least a a minute and then spit it out," she told Pansage gently, popping the lightly chewed root in his mouth. She looked up to Cilan. "That'll help him sleep." He nodded and Gwen went to the table where Iris help Pikachu mash the herb with the pestle. Grabbing her cantine, Gwen dripped some more water in it until Iris was just about one.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Perfect," Gwen affirmed, taking the bowl and returning to Pansage. He spit out the root just as Gwen got on her knees. "Now, this will be bitter," she told him as she spoon some into his mouth. He shuttered momentarily after he swallowed it but soon allowed himself to relax. Gwen brushed her thumb against his warm cheek. "The root will allow him to get a good night's sleep and that's just what he needs. He should be right as rain in the morning."

Cilan smiled. "Thank you so much." Gwen blushed and nodded, shifting her glasses with a brush of a movement.

"That's amazing, Gwen!" Iris exclaimed.

Gwen turned to her and smiled. "Well, I like to think I've learned a few things when traveling for the past five years." She turned to her partner. "Pikachu, too!"

" _Pika!_ "

"Now, let's get Pansage comfortable," she continued. Iris spread a small blanket for him and Gwen shrugged off her scarf, laying it out on top of the blanket and rolling the top of it to make a pillow. Cilan gently placed Pansage down and Gwen smiled as she heard him sigh slightly. A scarf of many uses.

* * *

The next morning, Pansage was indeed right as rain, backflipping with a beaming face and full of energy. His fever was a thing of the past and long forgotten.

"I'm glad you're all better, Pansage!" Gwen stated with a big smile.

" _Pan pansage!_ " Pansage beamed.

"It's all thanks to you, Gwen," Cilan said, turning to her. "Thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do," she told him softly.

"Yeah, I could use some of those," Iris said.

Dwebble stepped toward Pansage, still slightly guilty. " _Dweb, dwebble._ "

Cilan looked to Pansage. "Dwebble was up all night watching over you, Pansage."

The Pokemon's eyes widened. " _Pansage?_ "

"Alright then, Dwebble," Cilan continued, "Let's go get your house back!"

It didn't take long before it seemed that the three Dwebble were looking for a rematch. Pansage found them and brought them back to little Dwebble who made to face against them.

"Now, you give Dwebble its home back!" Gwen ordered the smug-looking Dwebble.

One of them lunged for little Dwebble, but the little on dodges. This brings in the second Dwebble who went for little Dwebble with a Tackle using its rock just as little Dwebble made to land.

"Dwebble's outnumbered three to one!" Iris stated.

Gwen grit her teeth. "Pikachu, Dwebble needs help!" But as Pikachu made to step for ward, little Dwebble held his claw out to stop him. Gwen stared at it. "Do you really think you can get you home back all by yourself?"

Dwebble nodded, determined. " _Dwebble!_ "

Gwen nodded back. "Then go get 'em!"

The first Dwebble made a Slash attack and little Dwebble did the same, but the first Dwebble seemed to have more power behind it and lands the hit.

"Uh oh!" Cilan exclaimed. "With no rock on its back-"

"-that leaves Dwebble defenseless!" Gwen finished.

Little Dwebble rose to his feet and used another Slash attack, but the opponent Dwebble used Protect. The Leader Dwebble made to strike little Dwebble this time, ramming him with his own rock. That was the rest little Dwebble had to make as he collapsed to the ground and the three Dwebble retreated back underground.

Gwen went over to Dwebble and knelt before him. "Taking all three of them on at once is impossible." Dwebble hung his head in defeat. "But it isn't hopeless," she continued, noticing Dwebble raise his eyes in slight hope. "If you can separate them and battle one-on-one, you can take them out. Not only that, but take their egos down a few notches."

"Yeah!" Iris agreed. "We can help you split the other Dwebble up at the very least and you can handle the rest."

Cilan grinned. "And I know just how to do it."

* * *

It took no time at all to gather three bowls of Pokemon food together and tying them up with Pikachu, Axew, and Pansage. Dwebble stood fast in wait, raring to go.

And just like clockwork, the three Dwebble rose in front of the three bowls and start eating. They barely got their first bite when Gwen called out to move. The bowls were situated in a triangle formation so that when the Pokemon moved away, each bowl would head straight out and away from each other. Waiting with Cilan and Pansage, little Dwebble went for that one first. He made toward the more rocky foundations with the other Dwebble following him into battle. He used the rocks as his own cover and to lure the other Dwebble right where he want to, to a cliff that boasted a very unstable boulder at its top. One forceful attack had the boulder rolling down the ledge and right into the opposing Dwebble. This left it wide open for little Dwebble to use a combination of X-Scissor and Slash attacks, effectively finishing the battle!

"I have to say," Cilan commented. "Those X-Scissor and Slash attacks really make for one spicy combination!"

One Dwebble down and two to go.

The second Dwebble was following Axew heavily on his little heels. Little Dwebble immediately came in hot with a Slash attack, taking the other Dwebble quite by surprise. Continuing by bring it to a rocky corridor, little Dwebble had his opponent strike rock first just in between them. The effect had the Dwebble trapped between the two rock formations and unable to shift loose. Little Dwebble went in with an X-Scissor that ended that match as well.

"Yes!" Gwen cheered. "Only one more left!"

The leader Dwebble was found munching on the Pokemon food just where Pikachu had left him and the group stood opposite him, little Dwebble ready for battle. " _Dwebble!_ "

The leader Dwebble took notice of them and looked to his comrades, whom he noticed were no longer at his side.

Gwen grinned. "That's right. You're all by yourself. How does _that_ feel? Alright now Dwebble, go!"

The leader Dwebble turned and used a Tackle attack with the rocks on its back but little Dwebble managed to dodge it. Little Dwebble then made to use Slash on the lead Dwebble but stopped as it turned its back on him.

Gwen frowned. "Why did Dwebble stop?"

Cilan bit his lip. "Dwebble doesn't want to damage his own home!"

The lead Dwebble turned and used a Slash attack, but little Dwebble hopped away successfully. Only for lead Dwebble to use Smack Down, hitting little Dwebble head on! Little Dwebble hit the ground hard in front of them but rose back on his feet.

"Keep going, Dwebble!" Iris called.

Little Dwebble went right for the lead Dwebble, making to attack but gearing toward the right just shy of it. Lead Dwebble followed on his heels, right under a rock ledge that had it trapped from the height of its rocks. Grinning, little Dwebble veered around and made an X-Scissor right on the mark. But the other Dwebble wasn't giving up so easily with its Slash attack.

That didn't stop little Dwebble as he began to shine and crack, bursting free with a wave of visible energy.

"What was that?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"That's Shell Smash!" Cilan explained. "It gives up some of its defensive power in trade for some great offense!"

Dwebble powered up his claws yet again for another wave of X-Scissor that hit the lead Dwebble right on the rock, effectively shattering it and releasing little Dwebble's home! Cowed and defeated, the lead Dwebble retreated underground.

Happy to have his home back, little Dwebble went right for it, reaching his tail inside and propping it back up. " _Dwebble!_ "

"You did it!" Iris cheered.

"You've got your house back," Gwen added "I'm so happy for you."

"And you did it by yourself," Cilan said. "You must be so proud!"

Dwebble beamed at them. " _Dwebble!_ "

Cilan made to check the rock for any cracks or imperfections and gently dusted it off before stepping away. "Alright then, Dwebble," he said. "Time for us to move on."

Gwen smiled gently. She was going to miss him. "Take care. It was a pleasure to meet you."

" _Pika pika!_ "

"And make sure your home doesn't get stolen again," Iris added.

With some resolve, the trio turned to leave, but the pattering of claws stopped them. " _Dwebble!_ "

Cilan turned. "Dwebble? What is it?"

He merely smiled. " _Dweb, dwebble dweb._ "

Gwen's brow perked as she understood. "I think Dwebble wants to join you, Cilan," she told him.

His eyes widened as he looked back down at Dwebble. "Is that true?"

Dwebble beamed. " _Dwebble!_ "

Cilan beamed back. "I get it! Getting your home back all by yourself was heavy fare, and worrying about Pansage was delicate and light! We're a great match!" He smiled, reaching for a Poké Ball. "The perfect Pokémon for me!" He tossed it in the air and Dwebble leaped to meet it. When it stopped shifting, Cilan picked it up. "Such exquisite taste! My Dwebble!"

Gwen came up behind him and gripped his shoulders lightly. "Hopefully by exquisite taste, you meant your pairing," she giggled. "Don't want you getting too proud."

Cilan shook his head with a light smile of his own. "There's nothing prideful about the truth." He shifted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Gwen responded with an arm around his waist. "A wonderful partnership that is only bound to grow stronger."

"And not only yours," Gwen added, looking at Pansage. "What do you think, Pansage?"

He smiled and gave a leaping back flip. " _Pansage!_ "

Axwe joined in as well. " _Axew, yew!_ "

"Let's get moving," Iris said, trudging forward with the rest of them in tow. It was a while before Cilan and Gwen took note of their close gesture.


	12. Here Comes the Trubbish Squad

**.**

* * *

 **~~**XII**~~**

 **Here Comes the Trubbish Squad**

The mid-autumn weather was surprisingly warm as the trio made their way along the path. Unfortunately Gwen had no use for her new scarf, but it wasn't going anywhere and the weather wouldn't always be so perfect. At least she wasn't burning under the sun.

There was a comfortable silence between the trio as they walked until a faint calling came from behind them. Turning, they saw a small group of little kids on tricycles heading for them. Gwen noticed one of them had a wagon attached behind it that carried...something.

A young woman and an older one were chasing from a ways behind them. "Everyone, slow down!" the younger woman called out.

"Stop those kids, please!" the older woman cried.

But the three of them were unprepared as the kids were already upon them. They held up mud balls in their hands and tossed them. Iris was quick enough to hop onto the fencing, but Gwen and Cilan weren't as the mud balls splattered at them, knocking them down.

"Attack successful!" one of the boys called.

Gwen faintly felt her beanie slip off her head and from the corner of his eye, saw it being dragged away by the...Pokemon in the wagon!

She clawed forward to retrieve it but missed. "That's my hat!" she cried. Gwen watched as the kids rode off down the path with her hat in tow...trailing through the dirt. Aww, that was her favorite beanie!

She and Cilan lifted themselves from the ground as Iris hopped down from the fence. "What's with those kids, anyway?" Iris commented.

" _Axew!_ "

"Not exactly innocent pranksters," Cilan stated, wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"And they took off with my hat!" Gwen grumbled. "Dragging it through the dirt!"

"It's just a hat, Gwen," Iris scolded softly.

Gwen turned to her. "It's not just about the hat. I don't like my things stolen and ruined, Iris."

Iris opened her mouth to speak but another voice sounded. "I'm so sorry!" The three turned to see the two women having approached them. "Those children are from my kindergarten class," the younger one told them. "Forgive them, please!"

"We're so sorry," the older woman stated with a slight accent in her voice. It reminded Gwen something of a northern Olivine City-ish accent. Just a tad.

"We'll live," Gwen told them with a light grin. They were just kids, after all. The women, introducing themselves as Karena and her granddaughter Daniela, invited the trio to their day-care center.

"Hang on," Cilan said, grabbing Gwen's arm gently. "You have mud on your face still."

Gwen started. She'd completely forgotten! She grabbed the handkerchief from Cilan's hand as it came closer to her face and went to rub the mud off her face. She wasn't all that keen on people touching her face. "Did I get it all?" she asked after giving her face a good scrubbing.

"Just a bit," he replied, tapping his own chin to point it out.

"Thanks," Gwen said gratefully before handing the kerchief back.

The day-care was just down the road in a nice, homey cottage like building. It was at the same time clean, but messy enough to be inhabited by little children. Not only that, but-

"Pokemon Eggs!" Gwen exclaimed. There were shelves and shelves of Pokemon Eggs in containers throughout the center. It was always the perfect way to introduce young kids to Pokemon, when they were both at their earliest stages.

Karena confirmed this, having run the day-care since she was Daniela's age. Her parents had even been Pokemon Breeders. It reminded Gwen of one of her truest friends, Erik. Him and his older brother had ran, not a day-care exactly, but a Pokemon...sanctuary. A place for wild and owned Pokemon alike as well as the interaction with people of all ages. Gwen had felt so fortunate meeting them, and at the same time lamented how she hadn't met them sooner in her life. Currently, they were the ones who looked after many of Gwen's other Pokemon.

"Gwen?"

She turned to Cilan and the others. "Sorry, my mind wandered off."

Daniela waved her off. "It's my turn to apologize for my students today. You see, the children found a Trubbish just yesterday, and decided to bring it here."

Gwen knotted her brow. "A Trubbish?"

Daniela nodded. "Yes, and they found it at a junkyard located on the edge of town."

Gwen hummed and took out her PokeDex and searched. _**Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokemon. Trubbish prefer to live in dirty placed like garbage dumps. It is said they were born when a chemical reaction occurred between an abandoned trash bag and industrial waste.**_

That alone had Gwen feeling nauseous, her hand cupping her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Cilan inquired.

"Just bad memories," Gwen answered him through her hand, the sound coming out very muffled. She moved her hand from her mouth before continuing. "We've got some rank Pokemon in Kanto and this simply reminds me of a hoard of Grimer when I visited Celadon City."

"Do they look like garbage?" Iris wondered.

"No, like sewage," Gwen responded dully. Iris made a face.

"Then you can understand why I would be anything but excited," Daniela continued, telling the three how the children insisted on keeping it but she refused and took it back to the junkyard where the kids found it and brought it back.

"And then the kids did the unthinkable," Karena finished.

Gwen was wary. What could little kids do that sounded so drastic?

She was answered when she and her friends were shown the biggest collection of junk Gwen had ever seen outside a dump. How had this group of kids made a junk _fortress_ in the back of the day-care? It seemed to surround a treehouse at the corner of the yard.

" _Pika?!_ "

Gwen certainly agreed. "Whoa."

"Tastes like a secret base to me," Cilan commented.

"This is awesome!" Gwen exclaimed, a wide grin on her face.

Iris turned to glare at her. "You're not supposed to be impressed, Gwen! Sheesh! You're more of a kid then they are!"

Gwen turned to her. "Come on, Iris, haven't you ever wanted a base or a treehouse to hang out in? I sure have and they provided me with much so fun!" Especially on those times when she was lonely. She made up _so many_ fun games when hiding in a cave or in a copse of trees. Those memories were the highlight of her childhood before and after meeting Pikachu. "Right buddy?" she glanced at her buddy standing at her ankle.

" _Pika pika!_ "

"That doesn't matter," Daniela interrupted them. "What does is that this pile of junk could collapse at any moment."

Cilan nodded. "I agree."

Karena turned to the trio. "Would you mind helping Daniela and me clean this up?"

The three of them, and Pikachu, readily agreed.

But they didn't get much of a start when the curtain-door of the treehouse opened and the kids spilled out. "Look here!" he shouted. "This is the Trubbish Squad's super secret base, and grown-ups aren't allowed to come inside."

"Right! No grown-ups allowed!" another kid parrots.

"Trubbish Squad's super secret base?" Iris sounds in a slight deadpan.

"They're just playing games," Cilan said.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Just like kids do."

Gwen kept her eyes on the kids, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Super secret base? If we know the whereabouts and the subject to this base, then it's hardly a super secret. You kinda messed up there!"

Iris and Cilan turned to her, brows knotted in confusion. Daniela and Karena did as well, Karena having something of an exasperated humorous glint in her eye and Daniela not knowing what to feel.

"What was that, Gwen?" Iris commanded, shaking her head.

Gwen looked at her, giving a slight shrug. "Just pointing out the obvious."

"Well, it won't do to humor them," Daniela scolded.

"Well, I think it should be Gwen who goes to speak with the children," Karena spoke up. All of them, Gwen included, looked at her stunned. "You have the best chance at connecting with them, Gwen," she added. "You could get them to listen instead of fighting back."

Gwen nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense. Sure." She turned to her partner. "You up for it?" Pikachu gave an affirmative and leapt onto her shoulder. She made her way to the junk fort and began to climb. She barely made a hold when the torn furniture wobbled underneath her weight. Sometimes she had to maintain balance on a constantly rocking nightstand as she pulled herself higher. But she made it to the top and sighed in relief. Falling from here shouldn't be as consequential.

And it wasn't long before the children noticed her presence. "Intruder alert! Alright then, Trubbish! Go! Attack!"

Gwen's head snapped up. "Attack?!"

Before she had the chance to respond, the Trubbish sent a Sludge attack that hit her and Pikachu square in the face.

"Good job Trubbish!" the little leader boy praised. "Now everybody fire!"

The kids gathered their mud balls and pelted them at Gwen and Pikachu, causing Gwen to lose her grip, footing, and all about sense of where she was. She went tumbling down the junk pile, tossing and turning until she landed in a big tire. Gwen groaned loudly. "And I thought that was going to be easy?" she moaned softly. "Yeah right." She might have gotten a crick in her neck from that, and definitely a sore shoulder and knee.

By the time Gwen reoriented herself and swallowed down the pain, the kids had converged in front of her. The lead boy held a wooden sword a mere inch from her face, causing her to blink. "Don't move!" he threatened.

"What's going on over there, Gwen?" Iris called.

"Don't worry, I'm handling it!" she called hastily. The last thing she wanted was to say she was "captured" by kids a decade younger than her.

The lead boy glared at her. "The prisoner will stay silent!" Two of the five kids approached with a water gun and sprayed her and Pikachu several times.

Gwen had no choice but to be herded up into the tree house and planted against the wall with a wooden sword still pointed at her. She took in her surroundings and saw the makings of a small cupboard with a small snack system, an arsenal of water guns and pails of dirt ready to be made into mud. A pulley system had even been made to lift Trubbish up and down. "I like your setup here," she commented. "You made it?"

"Yes and thank you," one of the girls said. "Trubbish has really helped in making this."

" _Trubbish!_ "

Gwen smiled. "That's amazing! The best I ever had at your age was hiding under my covers!"

The lead boy glared at the girl. "Hey! You're not allowed to be friendly with the enemy!"

The girl lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Avey."

Gwen looked at the boy. He was wearing her beanie, the visor at the back of his head. Since it was slouchy the hat seemed to want to make for his eyes, but he made no move to fiz it. "So your name is Avey?"

His nostrils flared. "The name is Avery to you!"

"Okay," Gwen replied calmly. "I'm Gwen and this is Pikachu."

" _Pika pikachu!_ " He gave the kids a smile.

The kids gasped in excitement. "I've never seen a real Pikachu before!" one of the exclaimed.

"Pikachu's cute!" one of the boy's added.

Another boy approached Gwen. "Mind if I pet him?"

Gwen smiled. "Go ahead."

Pikachu stepped in front of the kids and wagged his tail. " _Pika._ " The kids then began patting his head and scratching in his ears and even pulling his cheeks. He seemed to enjoy the attention.

Gwen turned to Avery, who didn't go to pet Pikachu. "See, we came here to talk, that's all. We want to be friends."

Avery hesitated. "Really?"

She nodded. "You bet."

He paused before speaking again. "Would it be okay if I pet Pikachu, too?" he asked. Gwen nodded.

"Just watch out for his-" But it was too late as Avery grabbed for Pikachu's tail. The one thing never to do to Pikachu was mess with his tail. He hated that! Not only that, but the kids were getting a bit aggressive and grabby toward him. This was getting a bit out of hand and there would be one result.

"Watch out!" Gwen cried, grabbing Pikachu as she saw him tense. She just managed to grab him, watching all the kids back away when Pokemon and Trainer made a conspiratorial grin. The kids laughed it all up. "Now Pikachu's an Electric-Type and has a mighty Thunderbolt attack. Right buddy?"

" _Pika!_ "

Gwen got the note and braced herself for the Thunderbolt. It wasn't his strongest, but it did give her a good jolt. "It's pretty intense, right! Pikachu's both cute and strong."

" _Pikachu!_ "

Trubbish then stepped forward and made something of a cute pose. It put its hand on its hip, if Gwen had to compare it to human anatomy, and waved it other in the air, winking. Despite herself, Gwen giggled. It was simply cute in its attempt. It looked like a leaking trash bag, but there was something cute about its demeanor. "I guess you can be cute," Gwen said.

"Of course Trubbish is cute!" Avery affirmed.

Gwen smiled gently. "You guys really love Trubbish, don't you?"

"Yeah!" they all chimed. "we love Trubbish!" Gwen smiled.

Avery takes of Gwen's had and hands it to her. "Here Gwen, here's your hat back."

Gwen beamed at him, taking the hat and replacing it on her head. "Thanks. Now, I came to get you guys down from here and go talk to your teacher. I can go with you when you say you're sorry."

Avery glared. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Avery is right!"

"It's our teacher's fault!"Avery cried.

"Yeah! It's Daniela's fault!"

Gwen frowned. "Is it because she told you to take Trubbish back to the junkyard?"

Avery nodded curtly. "Yeah, and when we said no, she took Trubbish back and dumped him!"

"Trubbish isn't a bad Pokemon at all!"

"And he didn't do anything wrong!"

Gwen bit her lip. Sure Trubbish didn't do anything wrong, but..."He can get pretty stinky," she said.

Pikachu nodded. " _Pika._ "

One of the girls nodded as well. "Yeah, he is stinky."

Avery shot her a glare. "No, he doesn't!"

"He's right!" she girl changed her mind. "He doesn't stink at all!"

" _Trub!_ " Trubbish made a little burp and the stink immediately wafted up Gwen's nose. squeezing her nose shut, she even tried not to breathe it in. The other kids also covered their noses and mouths.

"Trubbish doesn't stink!" Avery called defiantly, despite holding his nose. The other kids parroted him.

But Gwen couldn't handle it. She shook her head and scrambled out of the treehouse. " _Trubbish stinks!_ " It was even a moment before she was brave enough to let loose a breath as she reached outside, coughing out the air before taking it in. "Man, that is pungent!"

Pikachu coughed out breaths as well. " _Pika!_ "

"No, it's not!" Avery called out. Gwen turned to see him still standing beside Trubbish, who looked downtrodden at Gwen's response. "Trubbish, everything is just fine."

Gwen sighed, looking from Avery to Trubbish and even the other kids who still looked at Trubbish with friendly eyes. Despite accepting that it stinks, they didn't want to give up on him. Gwen shook her head with a smile. "You've got some pretty good friends, Trubbish."

Trubbish grinned. " _Trubbish!_ "

Suddenly, a loud rumble came from nearby. Craning her neck down around the treehouse, Gwen noticed a Sandile poking its head out from the ground. A Sandile with sunglasses.

The kids noticed him too. "Intruder alert!" Avery called. "Everyone, prepare for attack!"

Gwen followed the kids down to the ground, considering the Sandile. There was something familiar..."Wait, you're _that_ Sandile." The one from the hot springs a while ago!

But it either didn't recognize Gwen or didn't care as it used Stone Edge against them.

"Look out!" Gwen shouted, stepping in front of the kids who stepped back. The Stone Edge didn't hit anyone, but that was only the opener. "That's Stone Edge, be careful."

Avery stepped up. "Time for a Mud Bomb counterattack!" he ordered. Each of the kids threw their mud balls at the Sandile, some with two. It didn't bother Sandile as much as it hoped with it pressing forward with another Stone Edge.

Trubbish stepped forward and growled, spitting out poison into the air and landing it just before Sandile's feet. "That's Toxic Spikes!" Gwen identified. And just as it was meant to do, it stung Sandile and halted him in his tracks. "Now, Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Sandile, go!" Pikachu's tail glowed steely grey and swiped against Sandile. Trubbish followed up with a Sludge attack that sent Sandile flying.

Avery grinned and cheered. "We did it!" The other kids joined in his cheers.

One of the girls turned. "We really did it, didn't we, Gwen?"

Gwen smiled and nodded. "You sure did!"

" _Pikachu!_ "

Avery triumphantly placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah! Looks like the Trubbish Squad has done it again!"

Gwen and the kids gave a hearty cheer. "Hurray for the Trubbish Squad!" Gwen cheered.

"Gwen, what are you doing?"

She looked up to see Iris and Cilan, as well as Karena and Daniela, climbing atop the pile of junk. Gwen took a deep breath to respond to Iris's question. "Well, I talked to them like Karena asked," she started. "And they deserve to be listened to as well."

"No," Daniela scolded. "They need to clean up the mess they made. Not only is this unsanitary, but dangerous as well!"

"NO!" Avery screamed. "We're gonna stay here until you say we can keep Trubbish!"

"Impossible!" Daniela snapped. "You can't keep Trubbish in this class. It's not a suitable Pokemon for you kids!"

Gwen stepped forward. "But Daniela, these kids _love_ Trubbish and Trubbish loves them. If you could just see that, maybe-"

"Gwen, stay out of this!" Daniela called. "This is my kindergarten class."

"But it's their kindergarten class too!" Gwen fought back.

"What about you saying certain Pokemon were smelly and unlikable?" Daniela said. "Do you think that sort of thing is suitable for them?"

Gwen didn't even try to take back or justify her previous words. "This isn't about me!" she said. "You could at least try to work with Trubbish!"

"No!" Daniela finalized. "It's my job to protect these children at all costs! And that means Trubbish has to leave!" She took out a Pokeball and called out her Pokemon. "Deerling, come help me!"

The small, autumn-colored deer Pokemon appeared. " _Deerling!_ "

Gwen stood tall in front of the kids. "Then I guess I'll have to take you on! Pikachu, let's go!"

Gasps came from both her friends as well as Karena and Daniela. "What are you doing?!" Daniela shouted.

Gwen stared hard at her. "I want everyone to know that I'm part of the Trubbish Squad, too!" These kids loved and adored Trubbish and he them. That could not be a horrible thing and Gwen would stand beside them!

"Let's hear it for Gwen!" the kids cheered.

Daniela hesitates only momentarily before ordering her Deerling to use Tackle.

The move hit, but Pikachu easily took it. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Gwen called. Pikachu complied, charging his lightning and shooting it towards Deerling.

"Deerling, dodge!...Now use Tackle one more time!"

Gwen called out to Pikachu as Deerling came ramming. "Dodge it, Pikachu!" He does and Deerling rammed straight for a small bookcase. The junk on top of it teetered adnd pressed against it, needing Deerling to stay put in order to hold it up.

Karena gasped. "Deerling, don't move, not matter what! The pile is gonna collapse!"

Gwen looked around to see many of the piles begin wavering around and making loud tumbling sounds. The wall was crumbling down! She turned to the kids. "Get back up to the treehouse, now!" She ran over to Deerling and held up the boxes on top of the bookcase so it wouldn't fall on her head.

"Gwen!" she heard Cilan call out.

"Take care of the kids!" she cried, not turning. They mattered more than she did right now! She saw Daniela trying to get Avery to move, but he was still in his stubborn streak. This argument wasn't over for him, but it was putting him in danger. More of the junk came tumbling down. "Daniela, look out!"

She noticed just in time, rounding around Avery and nearly caving underneath the floor-to-ceiling wooden shelf, but managing to carry the weight on her back.

Meanwhile, Gwen's arms were beginning to ache. It wasn't only from the heavy boxes, but all the other trash that was falling on top of it. Perhaps if she and Deerling skirted away quick enough, they could allow it to fall without getting hurt. By now the kids should be up in the treehouse. She didn't dare relax her tired muscles, but boy did she want to. "I can't...keep...this...up!"

Suddenly a blast of...something shot at the boxes under her arms and the weight was lifted. Gwen turned to see Trubbish firing shots of Sludge at the piling junk and shooting it backwards, even the shelf behind Daniela, who visibly slumped afterward. She smiled down at the Pokemon. "Thanks Trubbish! You really saved us!"

" _Deerling!_ "

" _Pikachu!_ "

Trubbish smiled sheepishly. " _Tubbish!_ "

Avery looked up at Daniela and began sobbing, the reality of the danger finally coming to him. "We're all really, really sorry!" he cried. "It's all our fault!" The kids parroted him from atop the treehouse.

Daniela wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright. We're all okay, and that's what matters."

The other kids came down from the treehouse and gather around Daniela and Avery, joining in the hug. "We'er so sorry!" they chanted.

"I'm sorry too," Daniela told them. "I wasn't a very good listener. I'm just so glad you're all safe."

Gwen smiled at them. "See, Daniela? Trubbish cares about these kids just as much as they do him. He'd be a prefect addition to your class."

Karena smiled gently down at Daniela. "What's it gonna be?"

Daniela sighed, looking down at the children and then to Trubbish. Gwen saw that, while she still didn't favor Trubbish, she did look at it with a more open heart. A smelly Pokemon and probably not the best of examples for little kids, but one that loved her kids and would take care of them to the best of its ability. She let out a deep breath. "Trubbish, would you like to be a part of our class?"

Trubbish perked up, a smile growing on his face. " _Trubbish?! Trubbish!_ "

The kids gathered around him, cheering and patting him lovingly. He soaked up the attention, loving the affection and elated from his new acquisition.

Karena spoke up then. "A Trubbish will stop releasing its smelly breath the more friendly it becomes with people," she stated. "Of course, it also depends on how well you raise it."

The others gaped at her. She decided to say that now?! And she knew all along to teach them a lesson?!

"You knew this fact about Trubbish all along?" Cilan spoke up.

Karena winked. "Well, I do run a Day-Care, after all," she pointed out. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Why in the world wouldn't you tell us this in the first place?" Iris yelped.

"Because she wanted to teach us a lesson," Gwen answered, dully amused.

Karena's eye twinkled. "You have to find out your own way, whether you're raising kids or Pokemon. It's all the same." She chuckled.

Daniela groaned. "Oh grandma!"

* * *

Gwen pleaded with her friends to help her clean up the Day-Care, so for most of the night, they went back and forth hauling the junk pile back to the dump. Admittedly, it was back-breaking work and they would all be sore in the morning. But as a surprise for the kids, Gwen couldn't feel as disheartened it as the others were. "Come on, guys, we're almost done!" she called to Iris and Cilan. Trubbish had come along too, but Karena, Daniela and the others had no idea. It would be a wonderful surprise come morning!

"Gwen, why do we have to do all the cleaning?" Iris whined.

"Well, I'd much rather be cooking," Cilan confessed, hauling an old nightstand over his back.

"How about being a good samaritan, Iris?" Gwen answered. "It would make Karena, Daniela, and the kids so happy!" Then she addressed Cilan. "We all know that, Cilan. But come on, we're almost done!" Yes, with the help of not only Trubbish, but their Pokemon as well, they were making great time. Only a load or two more and they would have it finished.

And indeed the next morning, the class was so amazed to see all the trash gone and Daniela spouted numerous thank-yous. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done!" she said.

"Well, we did promise," Gwen told her. And they did say they would help out. Iris and Cilan certainly pointed that out last night.

Karena held out a case for Gwen. "Here, Gwen. It's a little thank-you gift from me."

Gwen gaped at what was inside. "A Pokemon Egg!" Indeed, it was a tan-colored and spotted Pokemon Egg held in an incubator.

"But you'll just have to wait until it hatches to find out what it is," Karena added.

Gwen held the incubator delicately, feeling the warmth through the glass. "Thank you so much!"

"All I ask is that you raise it well, okay?" Karena said.

Gwen nodded. "You bet I will!"

"Hey Gwen!" Avery called. Come back and play sometime!"

"Yeah," one of the girls added. "Don't forget that you're part of the Trubbish Squad!"

" _Trubbish!_ "

Gwen smiled. "I will. And someday, we'll have a battle!" The kids cheered at that.

Hugging the incubator close, Gwen turned down the road with Iris and Cilan at her sides, waving goodbye to their new friends and making their way towards Nacrene City.


	13. Minccino-Neat and Tidy

**And here we go with the last of the back-to-back updates! Probably never doing this again! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~~**XIII**~~**  
 **Minccino - Neat and Tidy**

The comfortable silence between the trio as they walked was interrupted by someone calling out to them. They turned to see a young blond girl high-tailing it for them...with little notions of stopping! She tripped over something - probably a rock - and came crashing into Gwen and Cilan, knocking them into the river next to their trail.

Immediately, Gwen choked on water, not quite able to surface her head as a weight pushed on her back. The weight was soon lifted and hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her out of the water. Letting out harsh coughing, Gwen heard Cilan asking if she was okay as well as rubbing her back.

"I'm alive," she rasped at Cilan, rising to her feet with him. She then turned to the blond girl who effectively pushed them into the water. "What was that?!"

The girl cringed and spouted apologies, barely able to reach for her and Cilan and help them out of the river. After the two clamored out of the water, Gwen hastily removed her long vest and held it in front of her. "Nononononono, why?" The garment was soaked, and _very_ heavy.

"Gwen, it's okay," Iris said. "It'll dry."

Gwen turned on her. "You don't understand, Iris. This is wool. Wool and water do not mix well."

Cilan put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get a fire going and hang it to dry."

Gwen glowered at him over her glasses. At least they were glued enough to her face that they didn't fall off very easy. "What part of _this is wool_ did you not understand? Those are two things you should _not_ do when caring for wool!"

Cilan held up his hands in an exasperated surrender and began loosening his wet bowtie. Gwen then turned to the girl who still spewed apologies. "Just be careful next time!"

"I'm so sorry!" she said, head bowed.

"I'm gonna have to keep a tally soon," Gwen said, gently squeezing the water out of her vest. Don't strain the fabric. She then laid it flat on the ground. On the grass. Hopefully it would dry nicely.

"Please forgive me," the girl continued. "I feel totally awful."

"There's another one," Gwen tallied, straightening up to see Cilan without a shirt on. A blush crept to her cheeks and she quickly turned away, making to strip from her own wet clothing. "Iris, could you get me some dry clothes? I don't want to get my stuff wet."

"We're already on it," she replied, digging into Cilan's backpack while Pikachu went through Gwen's. Her buddy had been lucky to not be sitting on her shoulder when she and Cilan went under. He already pulled out a pair of capri pants and made for a plain purple shirt, but Gwen had a thought. "No, Pikachu, the dress-shirt, shirt dress." Pikachu's head tilted in confusion. "The dotty green one." That got Pikachu's understanding and he dug further for it. He pulled out the button-up shirt that went on to make a skirt just above Gwen's knees in speckles of several greens. It would be airy enough to put on with her still being damp.

"So, what are you doing here?" Iris asked the other girl, after building a small fire to help dry Gwen and Cilan's clothes.

"Actually, I wanted to have a little talk with Gwen," she answered.

Gwen paused in smoothing out her dress after resetting one of the buttons. "How do you know my name?" she inquired. Pikachu voiced out confusion as well.

"Professor Juniper sent me," she replied, inching closer and continuing before Gwen could respond. "Here." She held out her wrist where she wore a Cross-Transceiver and pushed a button on the side to reveal a familiar face.

"Professor Juniper!" Gwen exclaimed with a smile.

The professor returned the smile. "It's nice to see you, Gwen. My sister says hi. How are your Gym Battles going?"

"Great!" Gwen replied. "I got my first badge already!"

Juniper beamed. "I'm so proud of you! But about that badge of yours...please accept my apologies. I forgot to give you a badge case. I sent Bianca to give it too you. Bye bye." The small screen blinked off.

The girl retracted her hand and waved it vigorously at the three of them. "Bianca! That's me!" she said. "Hello there!" Gwen was silent at Bianca's pep.

Iris spoke up first. "Hi, I'm Iris."

Cilan went next. "I'm Cilan-Pokemon Connoisseur." He made a slight bow with that, but Gwen made to pointedly look away from him as he still wasn't fully clothed. At least Gwen had been able to pull on her dress before shrugging off her pants. And her shoes...she would merely have to wait for them to de-soggify. Yes that was a word. But a new pair of socks was in order.

Bianca nodded, then began digging in her bag. "So, let me just give you your..." She frowned as her digging came up short. "Come on, come on! I know I put it in my bag!"

While Bianca continued looking, Gwen pulled out a plastic laundry bag to put her socks in. The same could probably go for her clothes, but she at least gave them a chance to dry before putting them back in her bag. Over the years, Gwen had found a handy trick in airing out wet clothing by gently batting the back and forth on a windless day like this one. But even as the clothes dried off and Gwen and Cilan replaced them in their bags, Bianca was _still_ searching for the Badge case.

"Here we are!" she finally exclaimed. "I got it!" She pulled out the rectangular red and grey case...covered in dust and, was that mud? Bianca made a face probably much like Gwen's as she held it closer. She blew at it and waved away some of the dust and handed it to Gwen.

"Wow," Iris exclaimed softly. "Sure is dirty."

Pinching the corner of it, Gwen almost wanted to give it back. "Wish I hadn't put away my wet socks just yet," she commented, wiping at the grimy case. Whatever, she could clean it in the stream. She opened it and placed her Trio Badge in the first slot. Much better and just like her other two cases. "Looks familiar huh, Pikachu?" she looked to her buddy who beamed back up at her. "Now we only need to fill out seven more slots!"

Iris curled her arm around Gwen's shoulders. "When you do, you're ready for the Unova League!"

"And don't forget," Cilan added, "the Nacrene City Gym is now really close by."

"I'd love to see your Badge," Bianca said. "May I, please?"

Gwen snapped the case closed and handed it to her. "Sure, here you go." She made to place it in Bianca's hand and just brushed by it when a small, gray and fluffy Pokemon snatched it from her hands. The two gasped as they watched it run off.

"Hey!" Gwen called. "That's _my_ Badge Case!" She ran after it.

" _Pikachu!_ "

Pikachu hopped on Gwen's shoulder and she shouldered her back pack, making chase. But the little bugger was fast as Gwen saw the general direction it went but lost sight of the Pokemon itself. Please let it have kept to the path. Please! She heard her friends an Bianca calling after her, but she didn't care to turn. She needed to catch up to the Pokemon who snatched her Badge Case!

Gwen stopped at a toppled tree trunk that crossed over the road. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she leaned against it. "That Pokemon's a fast one, alright," she noted.

By then, the others had caught up with her. "Yes," Bianca said, "wonderful too!"

Gwen glared. "Wonderful because it grabbed my Badge Case?!"

Iris came to Gwen's defense. "Save the admiring for another time!"

" _Yew!_ "

Bianca heeded the two very little. "It's just because I've never seen such a fast Pokemon before! It's so thrilling!"

"And you're so excitable," Cilan commented.

Gwen snarled in annoyance. "Knock it off!" She climbed up the tree, ignoring how it scratched at her exposed knees. "I've gotta get my Badge Case back!"

Bianca blinked. "They'll probably give you a replacement badge, won't they?"

Gwen made a sound that crossed between a gas and a growl. "What?!" She spun around. "Replacement?!" But the spin was too fast and caused her to lose her balance on the log and fall backwards. Too angry to feel any pain, Gwen shot right back up. "That badge is loaded with special memories, so that's the only one I want!" No, Gwen _would not_ accept a replacement. It didn't matter that it would look the same. That badge was _her_ badge. It symbolized the battles between her Pokemon and those of Cilan, Cress, and Chili. No other would compare.

" _Pika pika!_ "

Gwen turned, forgetting that Pikachu had forged ahead, and followed the sound of his voice and saw the Pokemon who had taken her Badge Case. It placed it on the ground and began sweeping it with its tail. "That's my Badge Case!" Gwen hissed.

Bianca knelt down behind the bush just next to Gwen and pulled out her PokeDex. "Aw! So cute!" Gwen leaned over and looked at the 'Dex's information. _**Minccino, the Chilchilla Pokemon. Mincinno loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty.**_

"Mincinno likes things tidy," Bianca exclaimed, pocketing her PokeDex.

"That explains why it took the Badge Case," Cilan added.

"And if I weren't so annoyed and able to do it myself, it might have thanked it," Gwen said. "Now, time to get it back!"

But Bianca pushed her back and hopped out of the bushes. "No, I'll get it myself!"

Gwen blinked. "What?"

"She moves at her own speed," Cilan nodded.

"I'd say she's a little selfish," Iris grumbled.

Bianca turned to the three of them. "You just leave it to me!" she exclaimed. "I'll get your case back in no time!" From across the clearing, Mincinno took the Badge Case in its mouth and glared at Bianca. "Okay!" Bianca cried. "Time for battle! Go, Pignite!" A large, orange pig-like Pokemon sprung from the Pokeball. It had a resemblance to a Tepig. Gwen took out her PokeDex. _**Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, it's speed increases.**_

"Pignite is the evolved form of Tepig," Cilan added. Gwen nodded, she'd made a guess.

"Now, use Tackle on Minccino!" Bianca ordered. Pignite charged at Mincinno at full speed, but Minccino was faster and able to dodge with ease...and with the Badge Case still in its mouth.

Bianca followed up with Flame Charge and Pignite stomped at the ground, building fire around itself and burst forth at Minccino. Still faster, Minccino leaped away.

Despite the move not making its hit, Gwen was amazed. "Wow, what a move!"

"Powerful," Iris agreed.

Bianca only got frustrated, stomping her foot on the ground. Pignite copied her, making a very childish move look actually a bit scary...and then funny again.

"Obviously Bianca may not look it, but she's a fierce battler," Cilan noted.

Gwen rose from behind the bushes. "I'd like my Badge Case back today if you don't mind!" she called.

Bianca turned and gave a thumbs up. "As good as done!"

The four of them saw Minccino run up a tree and deposit the Badge Case on a high branch. It turned a glare at Pignite, ready for battle. Bianca ordered another Flame Charge. But as Pignite started, Minccino rolled in its ears and made a loud, waving cry that stopped Pignite in its tracks, holdings its ears in pain.

"That's Hyper Voice!" Iris called.

"And it looks like Pignite can't move!" Cilan added. Indeed, Pignite was frozen in place from the attack as Minccino hopped onto the larger Pignite and began running its tail along the larger Pokemon, making him burst into a fit of giggles.

"Pignite, no!" Bianca cried.

"There goes Tickle," Iris deadpanned.

There was no way for Pignite to get away from Minccino's Tickle, so Bianca returned her Pokemon. Though instead of being annoyed or frustrated, she squealed. "Oh, you're so tough and cute at the same time that I just gotta catch you!"

Rolling her eyes, Gwen stepped forward. "I'll have to do this myself!" She turned to her partner. "Ready buddy?" Pikachu nodded and hopped off her shoulder.

" _Pikachu!_ "

But suddenly, Oshawott burst out of his Pokeball, raring to go. " _Oshawott, osha!_ "

" _Pika,_ " Pikachu rolled his eyes. Gwen silently agreed.

"Aw," Bianca gushed. "Does that mean Gwen's Pokemon come out all by themselves?!"

"Just Oshawott," Iris answered, as unamused as Gwen was.

Bianca didn't share the lack of sentiment, instead squealing. "Darling!"

Gwen ignored her and turned to Pikachu. "You alright with this?" Reluctantly, he agreed. "Alright, Oshawott, let's go. Tackle!"

Oshawott got right into it and rammed for Minccino. But again it dodged, leaping up and pounding Oshawott into the ground and leaping over him. But Oshawott wasn't done in so quickly and raced after Minccino, keeping up well until the Pokemon stops.

"Great Oshawott! Now use Razor Shell!"

"Hydro Pump, let's go!"

Both Gwen and Oshawott stared dumbly at Bianca. Hydro Pump? That was a high level Water-Type Move. Way beyond Oshawott's skill. Not only that, but she was trying to give Gwen's Pokemon an order? Who does that?

"I said Hydro Pump and I mean Hydro Pump!" Bianca screamed.

Confused at the order, Oshawott shook his head and stamped his foot. Gwen shoved Bianca's shoulder. "Oshawott doesn't know Hydro Pump. You're confusing him. And _let me do my own battle!_ " she snarled. She turned back to Oshawott. "Use Razor Shell now, Oshawott!" But by that time, Minccino had run off during the distraction and pounded down on Oshawott from above before he had the chance to counter. Immediately it began another Tickle attack that goes so far to make Oshawott literally choke on his laughter before Miccino moves on to do a Doubleslap. That was all it took to KO Oshawott.

"Oh, we were so close!" Bianca stamped.

Gwen glared at her. "If only you hadn't tried to control _my_ battle."

"That's some battle style," Cilan commented from behind them. "Mincinno is, without a doubt, rich and full flavored."

Gwen returned Oshawott and looked to Pikachu. "You up for this now?" Pikachu nodded but Minccino retrieved the Badge Case and ran off again.

"Oh no, Minccino got away!" Bianca lamented.

Gwen huffed. "If it didn't have my Badge Case, I'd say good riddance!"

"Even if, we can't!" Bianca interjected. "You see, I _have_ to catch Minccino! And you have to help me!"

"Do I have to?" she replied dully.

"Yes!" Bianca chirped, not noticing (or perhaps caring) about Gwen's tone. "You'll get your Badge Case and I'll get a new, cute Pokemon! It's a win-win!"

Gwen didn't even have the energy to reply. She merely waved her hand in silent comply.

"So, how are we going to find Minccino?" Cilan asked.

Bianca seemed to have an idea. "Do you happen to have any shiny pots or cookware?"

He blinked. "Uh, sure." He took out a bright, silver spoon from his pack. "See, there's nothing like the polished flatware."

Gwen almost wanted to comment on how miraculous it seemed to have such shiny cookware in the wilderness, but Cilan was a city boy at heart so it wasn't so shocking. For Gwen, a simple rinse in the stream and dry and it was returned and forgotten in her bag until the next meal.

Bianca grabbed it and began running through the dirt. Cilan gasped and shrieked at the defilement of his clean spoon. Gwen couldn't help it. She laughed. Hard, quaking laughs from the belly that left her gasping.

"Gwen! This isn't funny!" Cilan snapped.

Gasping for breath. "No, it's not," she gasped. "It's hilarious!" For the first ime in the past few minutes, she wasn't so angry anymore. But without only a couple more heaves, she stopped laughing, but she didn't apologize for Cilan. Bianca had a solid idea with the spoon. The 'Dex said Minccino loved shiny things and cleaned what was dirty. It was a double-whammy.

Bianca set up a trap that also involved Cilan's silver pot that could topple and cover Minccino with the stick and rope hovering over the dirty spoon as bait. The four hid behind the bushes, Bianca holding the end of the rope.

"My nice, clean spoon," Cilan lamented. Gwen absently patted his shoulder while trying not to laugh again. At least Cilan was being quiet, but they couldn't give themselves away to Minccino or Gwen would never get her Badge Case back!

"Hope this works," Iris mumbled. Gwen couldn't think that way though.

"Sh!" Bianca glared just as a rumbling sounded and Minccino came out toward the pot. It inched toward the spoon and sniffed it before shifting its tail to start cleaning it. Gwen started wondering how exactly Minccino cleaned with its tail, did it simply dust or..."Gotcha!" Bianca cried, pulling at the rope. The pot tumbled over on top of Minccino, trapping it. But it was a short victory as Minccino rose to its feet and ran off...with the pot still over it! "Wait, Minccino!" Bianca cried. "You can't just run away! Come back!"

"It's got my spoon now, too," Cilan muttered.

Gwen groaned, gently shoving his shoulder. "Cilan, it's a spoon. Get over it."

He leered at her. "I haven't said the same about your Badge."

Gwen gaped. Did he really just compare her _earned Gym Badge that she_ _ **battled for**_ _to an average kitchen utensil?_ She shook her head. Forget it. If he loved his _silver spoon_ so much, fine! "You know what, I don't have time for this! And I am finding Miccino and _battling it myself!_ " She took off after Minccino.

"But what about its Tickle?" Iris sounded, running after her.

"I'll figure it out!" Gwen replied without turning. She crossed a shallow river, feeling the splatter against her calves, climbing over a moderate rock and then she saw it. Minccino. It sat up in a tree with Cilan's pot and spoon, as well as Gwen's Badge Case.

"Right!" Gwen affirmed, taking out her Pokeball. "Buneary, let's go!" Buneary came out from her Pokeball and leered up at Minccino. "Use Attract!" Buneary executed her attack but Minccino dodged it. So weird to find that move can be dodged. It seemed more like a hit or uninterested move.

But even weirder was when Minccino repeated the Attract, sending it right for Buneary. Gwen was confident that it wouldn't work as Attract didn't work on the same gender...but it did. So Minccino was a boy...and managed to perfectly ensnare Buneary. Gwen hung her head. So much for that. And so much for a piece of Buneary's confidence, she supposed. Guess Attract had to work both ways. "Buneary, return!" Still twitterpated, Buneary returned to her Pokeball. "You got this, Pikachu?" She looked down to her partner.

" _Pika!_ " He nodded and leaped forward.

"Alright! Iron Tail!" Gwen ordered. Pikachu's tail glimmered and raced for Minccino, but he dodged it. "Quick Attack, let's go!" Minccino followed and the two kept a quick, even pace. "Now another Iron Tail!" But Minccino was prepared as he used a Tail Slap and both moves collided, pushing both Pokemon back. Minccino the prepares a Hyper Voice.

" _Pika!_ "

"Pikachu, no!" Gwen cried. She knew what was coming next. Tickle. And just so, Minccino curled around Pikachu and waved his tail in Pikachu's sweet spots. Pikachu grit his teeth, trying not to laugh and failing in some spots. Though he held tough as Minccino kept going and going until he eventually tired out.

That was her shot!

"Now, Pikachu, use Zap Cannon!"

Gwen screamed incoherently. "Pikachu doesn't know that move!"

"Just give it a shot!" she replied.

"Stop moderating my battles!" Gwen ordered, before turning back to Pikachu. "Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Cackling with lightning, Pikachu shoots his attack at the tired Minccino. "Great job, Pikachu!"

Bianca ran up and grabbed Gwen's shoulder. "Come on, Gwen, please tag me! I want to catch him!" She started digging in her bag for a Pokeball...and had a rough time of it. "I know my Pokeball was in here before-"

Gwen groaned. "Hurry up or you'll miss your chance!" she snapped.

But Bianca still searched. "Maybe if I cleaned out my bag every once in a while, I'd never have this problem in the first place!" she groaned.

Gwen shook her head, not believing her conviction for a second. But she then noticed that Minccino had shaken off Pikachu's Thunderbolt and began running away. "No, Bianca, he's escaping!"

"I've got it!" Bianca called triumphantly, holding out her very, very dirty Pokeball. Gwen shook her head in disgust. How dirty _was_ that bag that her things could be covered in dust and _dirt_? But it seemed to catch Minccino's attention as he leaped up onto Bianca's shoulder and began swiping at it with his tail. The Pokeball then popped open and sucked Minccino inside. The ball whirred and shuttered a couple times before stilling. Bianca turned to Gwen. "See, I caught it," she deadpanned. Gwen let out a dry chuckle, believing it, but not believing the hilarity.

"I suspect a dirty Pokeball was too hard for Minccino to pass up," Cilan stated, approaching them.

"Yeah, you're right," Iris commented. "I guess people say it's better to be lucky than good. The question is, will those two get along?"

Cilan beamed. "Of course! If you take Bianca's unique personality and pair it with all of Minccino's talents, what a combination!"

Gwen smiled. She had to agree with him. Not only that, but Minccino could help make up for Bianca's messiness. They would be a harmonizing match.

"It doesn't matter," Bianca stated. "'Cause I just caught a Minccino!"

Gwen went up to the tree and hitched herself up, grabbing her newly clean Badge Case and popped it open, reveling in her badge for just a moment. She then handed down the spoon and pot down to Cilan. All problems and hitches solved. Wait-! "Where's my vest?!" Gwen didn't remember grabbing it when she started after Minccino!

"I've got it!" Iris said, holding up. Gwen stared in horror.

The fabric was frayed in several places, taking precedence over the beautiful, airy stitching. There were creases in several places and stretchy in others. Iris seemed to finally notice it and looked sheepishly up at Gwen. "Uhh...sorry?"

Gwen slowly inhaled and exhaled through her nose, not daring to open her mouth lest she start screaming. She thrust out her hand. "First, I'll see if I can fix this, then we'll discuss it later."

* * *

The four of them made for the nearest Pokemon Center to check over Pikachu, Oshawott, Minccino, and even Pignite, as well as Gwen's Egg. Gwen had lain out her vest and did what she could to fix it, starting with a flattening and trimming of the frayed wool and gently brushing the creases. There was little to do about the streching, but it wasn't that severe. And for a white garment, it was still quite clean, so Gwen put it back on.

"Here we are," Nurse Joy announced. "All your Pokemon are feeling much better."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" Gwen and Bianca stated.

"And Gwen," Joy continued. "I gave your Egg a thorough check-up, too. It's as health as can be!" Gwen took the Egg from the counter and gave her thanks.

"What kind of Egg is it?" Bianca asked, examining it.

"A Pokemon Egg, of course," Gwen joked.

Bianca chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I mean what Pokemon is it gonna be?"

Gwen shrugged. "I don't know yet," she answered. "Have to wait 'till it hatches."

Bianca's face fell slightly. "Bummer..." But she soon perked up. "Hey Gwen, how about a battle?"

Gwen grinned. "Sounds great! Let's do it!"

The group left the Pokemon Center and to the little battle arena just outside. "Okay!" Gwen called to Bianca at the opposite side. "We'll each use one Pokemon each! It's over when one of our Pokemon's unable to continue!"

Bianca nodded. "Right! I'm going with Pignite!" She took out Pignite's Pokeball and he emerged on the field.

"Right," Gwen murmured. "A Fire-Type So I'll use-"

"I know!" Bianca interrupted. "You're going to have to use Pikachu, right?"

Gwen sighed. Even moderating what Pokemon she used. This girl was a handful. "Sure." She turned to Pikachu. "That alright with you?" Pikachu nodded and bounded into the arena. "Now use Quick Attack!"

"PIgnite, use Take Down!"

The two attacks collide with Pikachu taking more damage and going down for the count. Bianca followed it up with Heat Crash. Pikachu didn't even get to rise to his feet as the attack hit.

"Come on, Pikachu! Get up!" Gwen called as she heard Iris and Cilan's disheartened comments. It was a bit of a struggle, but Pikachu lifted himself to his feet. "There we go!"

"Great!" Bianca exclaimed. "Now Pignite, Flame Charge!" Pignite stomped his feet, charging his attack.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Gwen ordered. Both attacks collide in a power battle, making a great dust cloud and a shock wave that Gwen felt graze against her body.

Both Pokemon were thrown back exhausted, but it was only three heartbeats when Pignite fell backwards, knocked out.

"Pignite, no!" Bianca cried.

Gwen let out a soft cheer. "Way to go, Pikachu!"

Cilan rose from his seat at the benches. "Pignite is unable to battle, so the winner is Gwen!"

Bianca returned Pignite to his Pokeball, only momentarily down. She turned to Gwen. "May I say something, Gwen? Please?" Gwen nodded and gestured for her to continue. "I may have lost today, but I am just starting out on my journey! Which means the next time we meet, Pignite and Minccino will be much stronger "

Gwen nodded. "And I'll be ready for our battle."

Bianca grinned and clapped her hands together. "Perfect! And I can't wait! Good luck at the Nacrene Gym! See you later!" She took off in a hurry.

"She sure can move," Iris commented as she and Cilan approached Gwen.

"At her own pace, too," Cilan added.

Gwen nodded. "Odd, and a bit annoying, but I can't help but be glad to have met her."

" _Pikachu!_ "


	14. Night at the Nacrene Museum

**Damn, this was a long chapter. Partly because of my adding so much crap in it! Regardless, all of it I like and don't think completely useless!**

* * *

 **~~**XIV**~~**

 **Night at the Nacrene Museum**

Gwen couldn't hold in her excitement at finally reaching Nacrene City. _Second Badge, here I come!_ But first she couldn't help but admire all the colorful buildings. All of them had some sort of painted mark on them of many different colors and styles.

Iris noticed it too. "Look at all those cool buildings!"

"They're actually unused warehouses," Cilan explained, "which the city leases to artists. And because of that, Nacrene City is known as the City of Art!"

Gwen turned to admire the beautiful work. Her mother would love this city!

"Wow!" Iris exclaimed. "There's beautiful art everywhere you look!" Gwen nodded at that.

"The city is also admired for its style, so it's the City of Admiration, too!" Cilan added.

Only a couple moments more and Gwen returned to the task at hand. "Well, now we make for the Gym so I can have my battle!" she said, turning ot him.

" _Pikachu!_ " he cheered from on Gwen's shoulder.

Cilan smiled. "The city's museum just happens to be the site of the Nacrene Gym!"

Gwen felt her brow knot. A Gym within a Museum? Just like the Striaton Gym being a restaurant. Odd how the Unova Gyms were set up. But to each their own. "Sounds intriguing! Let's go now!"

" _Pika!_ "

It was a couple more turns of colorful warehouses and buildings before the trio made it to the museum. And the doors were shut with a sign on them. "It's closed!" Gwen exclaimed. "No way!"

Pikachu was taken off as well. " _Pika pika!_ "

Gwen growled. "I wanna challenge the Nacrene Gym right now! Is anybody here?!" There was no answer, so she pounded on the door. "Hello!" She twisted the door knobs. Locked. "Dang it!" She kicked the door for good measure.

"Hang on, Gwen," Cilan soothed. "Look at this poster."

"It looks like there's supposed to be a secret artifacts exhibit," Iris said.

"Not so secret anymore," Gwen drawled without looking at it. Oh, the weird use of the word _secret._ If something is to be displayed or _exhibited_ it was no longer a secret. Uncovered would have been the better adjective.

"And looking at the dates, it's supposed to be today," Cilan stated. "But it doesn't make any sense that it would be closed."

Gwen glared down at the door, turning to knobs again and trying another knock. Still nothing. But suddenly a pitched male scream sounded from behind the doors. "Huh?"

" _Pika!_ "

Gwen stepped away just in time before the doors slammed open and a man burst out, collapsing on his knees just outside. But if the museum was closed, what was he doing inside? Did he work here?

Cilan knelt down next to him. "Sir, are you alright?!"

The man didn't look up at him, but pointed back inside the museum. "In there! It's horrible!"

The three looked inside too see a plain old hallway. Nothing was there. Iris noted it as well. "Is there something wrong with the hallway?" she inquired.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. But the Dome Fossil was chasing me!"

Gwen's eyes widened. "A Dome Fossil? Really?" She'd heard of them. They contained the replica and DNA of Kabuto. She'd never seen one other than a picture, but still.

"It was chasing you?" Iris repeated.

Cilan took another peek down the hallway. "But I don't see a thing."

The man shuddered. "It's there, all right!"

Gwen turned to her friends. "Let's check it out, then."

The three made their way inside, Pikachu hopping off Gwen's shoulder and pressing faster. Just inside were a bunch of showcases and to their right Pikachu turned to make for one of the stands. Atop was the Dome Fossil. Gwen could see the bare outline of what would be Kabuto's shell.

"The Dome Fossil is right over here," Cilan called.

The man peeked his head out from the corner. "But how? It was just chasing me a minute ago!"

Cilan turned to him, interested and sympathetic. "Fill us in, please. And don't leave out any details."

The man blinked. "Uh..sure."

The four sat just outside the museum at one of the white patio tables as the man began his story. "We were behind in preparations for the secret artifacts exhibit," he started. Gwen had to bite her tongue to not point out the secret part, but she did. "So when the artifacts finally arrived last night, the workers and I were rushing to put together the displays. By the time we finished, it was very late. I was alone, doing the final check of the artifacts, when suddenly..." he trailed off, shuddering at what had to be a horrible memory. "As I made my way towards the light switch, I heard them: footsteps coming towards me from behind. Things were starting to get a bit scary, when I suddenly heard a cry. Scared out of my wits, I went to bring the workers back with me and we searched the whole museum, but we didn't find anything out of the ordinary. So, since out patron safety comes first, we decided to postpone the exhibit. After the workers left, I decided to stay and search the museum one last time..." his voice then cracked.

"And that's when we ran into you," Cilan stated, putting everything together.

Gwen let out a small whistle. "Strange things can happen," she murmured. "And I've had my fair share."

Pikachu nodded. " _Pika._ " He understood too.

"It's gotta be a curse!" Iris exclaimed.

The other three gasped. "A curse?!" Gwen repeated.

"There's no doubt in my mind that an angry spirit of some sort has put a terrible curse on this museum and that's _that!_ " Iris stated.

The man flinched in fear. "Huh? You think it's a curse!?"

Axew shuddered and hid into Iris's hair and even Pikachu shivered slightly. "You see?" Iris gestured to the Pokemon. "Even Axew and Pikachu know it's true. And bad things _will happen_ if we don't do something now!"

Cilan chuckled in amusement. "Don't overreact," he stated. "There's a rational explanation for this. It's simply a misunderstanding, that's all."

Iris glared. "A misunderstanding?!"

Cilan nodded. "I'm sure science has the key," he said. "Scientific perspective is what we need."

Iris stomped up from her chair. "Oh yeah!? Then figure it out by scientific perspective! You'll see just how _scientific ideas_ are mere excuses for what you don't want to accept!"

Cilan leaned back into his chair. "And you'll explain everything with paranoid gestures rather than figuring them out with your own logic."

Iris growled, her attention turning to Gwen. Cilan even peeked at her. She raised her hands at both of them. "Hey, keep me out of this," she said. "I'm neutral here." Quite frankly, she didn't care which one was true, except that there was apparently _something_ happening in that museum. The only answer was to discover what.

"So, what are you saying?" the man asked.

Iris turned to him. "I'm saying that I'll find out why a spirit would cast a curse on your museum! I guarantee it!"

"And I'll find out what's really going on with science," Cilan stated. "The scientific method's the smart way to go."

"And then I can get around to my Gym Battle when we're done," Gwen finished.

The man's eyes widened slightly at that. "You're a challenger?"

Gwen nodded. "We came here so I could challenge the Gym Leader and win my badge."

He nodded. "Well, either way, you would have to wait as Lenora isn't here right now," he said.

"Lenora?" Gwen inquired.

The man stood up. "My apologies. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hawes, co-curator of the museum. And when I refer to Lenora, I meant my wife. She's also the Nacrene Gym Leader."

"Wow," Gwen said. It wasn't often that she heard Gym Leaders being married. Sure it wasn't odd, but not as common now that she thought of it. "I'm Gwen," she introduced, "and this is my partner, Pikachu."

Her partner stood up on the table. " _Pika pikachu!_ "

Iris introduced herself as well. "My name's Iris."

Cilan stood up as well, bowing slightly as he usually did. "And I'm Cilan-Pokemon Connoisseur. May we have a look around the museum, if you don't mind?"

Hawes started for a moment before answering. "Yes, of course."

They headed back inside the museum. "Let me give you a quick tour," Hawes offered. "Follow me." He went back to the Dome Fossil stand, seemingly forgetting that it had apparently chased after him not ten minutes ago. "It's thought that Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokemon, were living on our beaches as far back as three million years ago!"

Gwen nodded. "I've heard of a few of the fossilized Pokemon, like Omanite and even Aerodactyl, but are there others?" she asked.

Hawes nodded. "While I can't give that much detail on it, there are a handful of other Pokemon of different species that we've found as fossils. But I believe that those can't possibly cover all the Pokemon that lived during those times."

Gwen smiled despite the unfortunate thought. Just how many different types of Pokemon were there that would never be discovered and understood?

The group moved on, notably Iris who made for the big skeletal structure in the middle of the room. "Wow! Is that a Dragonite?" she exclaimed.

Axew stared admirably at the model. " _Yew!_ "

Hawes nodded. "This is quite impressive. It's a skeletal model of a Dragonite. It just so happens that it's the largest Dragonite skeletal model in the world!"

He then moved onto another stand display. "Now, take a look at this." He gestured to a ashy grey-black rock. It wasn't quite rounded or in a diamond shape, but that was as close a description to give it. It had several darker pockmarks all over it. "This is a meteorite."

"You mean from space?" Gwen exclaimed.

Hawes nodded. "Yes, which also means it should possess some kind of cosmic energy, as well."

"This makes me think of Moon Stones," Gwen commented. "They, of course, came from the moon. And the Pokemon Clefairy was said to have come from the moon as well."

"Really?" Iris gasped.

"What a delicious notion," Cilan added.

"Indeed," Hawes nodded. "But this stone is no Moon Stone, unfortunately. We haven't quite figured out all of its properties yet. We're still researching. But for now, we have enough facts about it to display it here. And it's always exciting when we do discover more about it. Moving on." He made his way to still suits of armor. "These suits of armor were once worn in the Unova Region," he continued.

"Wait, you mean people used to be Knights?" Gwen inquired.

"Yes!" It was Iris who answered this time. "While it's undoubtedly common to think of Dragon Trainers as Knights, Pokemon of all Types were the companion of Knights. In fact, the Village of Dragons, where I'm from, used to be a kingdom! I used to play in the ruins all the time as a kid!" Wow. So cool!

Gwen turned to another display. "What's that?" she asked. She went over to the flat display of what looked like a sarcophagus.

The three came up behind her. "The artifacts here were found in a ruin," Hawes explained. "And researchers have said Cofagrigus is known to appear in these types of ruins."

Gwen felt her brow knot. "Cofagrigus?"

"It's that Pokemon's name," Cilan stated. "Is this a real specimen?" he asked Hawes. Gwen hoped not. And calling it _specimen_ just didn't feel right.

"No," Hawes said and Gwen breathed easier. He stepped up onto the display. "It's a replica." He opened up the sarcophagus to show just empty boarding.

"It's certainly well done," Cilan complimented. "I couldn't even tell."

Hawes beamed. "Well, that is the idea."

From beside Gwen, Iris hummed. "What is it?" Gwen asked her.

"It's about the curse," she muttered. "This has something to do with it, I know it!"

Gwen took that lightly and didn't say anything, unlike Cilan. "Why do you think so?" he inquired. At least he wasn't _openly_ mocking her.

Iris clenched her fists. "It's my sixth sense! That's how I know!"

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Which means you have no evidence, so it's only a hunch."

Gwen shook her head at the two of them and moved on to another display. "Hawes, what's this?"

"It's a Yamask mask," he answered, coming to her side. "Yamask also frequently appear in ruins."

"Intriguing," Cilan stated.

Gwen looked down at the Pokemon on the lower picture. It was a dark grey with what looked like arms and a line to hold the mask like the one on display. "What a weird Pokemon," she mumbled.

Pikachu nodded wit her. " _Pika._ "

"Well, the mask is another replica," Hawes noted.

Iris was staring at the mask intently. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Something..."

"Another one of your _hunches,_ " Cilan goaded.

"Here we go again," Gwen muttered.

Instead of turning toward Cilan, Iris addressed her. "Well Gwen, you must have an opinion about this."

Gwen turned to them, slowly looking from Iris to Cilan. "You want to know my opinion?" she asked. Iris nodded and Cilan looked at least interested. "Really?"

"Yes! Come on!" Iris pressed.

Gwen nodded slowly. "You're both annoying me," she deadpanned.

Iris groaned. "You are such a little kid!"

Gwen wasn't even phased. "Yeah, I'm such a kid for being annoyed with your childish squabble."

"But you must have your own viewpoint," Cilan prodded. "You can say it, even if it's nothing but superstition."

Gwen quirked her brow at him. There he went again making the bait, but she wan't going to take it. She wasn't even mildly interested. "Fine. I believe that the supernatural and scientific perspectives can both be used to figure out a problem like this. They don't have to war against each other. I work with my logic _and_ I can accept things that can't be _logically_ solved. Now this is all I'm saying about it. Period!"

She turned and followed Hawes down the tour, coming up at a large library. The floor to ceiling cases were neatly crammed full of research and encyclopedia books. It was definitely its own wonder. While Gwen enjoyed books, she found that she had so very little incentive to read them during her travels. But every once in a while, she managed to snag a interesting bargain novel to read. In fact, she should still have her Gligar spy novel.

"Our library is filled with additional artifacts information," Hawes explained. "Visitors are encouraged to study as much as they like!"

"Now, this is what I call full service!" Cilan exclaimed.

"And so," Hawes continued. "This is the end of our tour." His expression became serious and full of worry. "Now tell me, did you find anything strange?"

Cilan spoke first. "Well, everything seems to be quite normal as far as I can tell."

"But something doesn't feel quite right," Iris motioned. "I can't put my finger on it."

"Well," Gwen spoke up. "The paranormal loves the night, so we might have to wait. Meanwhile, I need some food."

Iris glared at her. "Will you stop! This is serious!"

"Yeah, so is my stomach," Gwen replied. "And again, we'll probably have to wait for the night, so why not make some lunch."

"Gwen has a point," Cilan said. "About the night thing, at least." He turned to Hawes. "Would it be okay if we slept here in the museum tonight?"

Hawes's eyes widened. He surely wasn't expecting that. "Huh?! Sleep in the museum?"

Cilan nodded. "Right. That would allow us to keep an eye out for any paranormal activities that occur."

Iris agreed as well. "Yes! There's no doubt angry spirits are definitely more active at night. It would be a great way to find out what's causing the curse."

Hawes hesitated. "Well, you all may be kids, but you're sure courageous. I'm quite impressed!"

Gwen held out her hand to Iris without even looking at her. "Don't even go there." Iris grinned but said nothing.

* * *

When nighttime rolled around, the four of them spread out their sleeping bags on the floor of the museum, just outside the hallway. Hawes joined them, insisting that he couldn't leave the three of them alone here with a good conscious.

Gwen sat with her Egg incubator cradled in her lap. "I can't wait to see what kind of Pokemon hatches," she murmured gently. Gwen had had two Pokemon Eggs before, the first hatching into an Eevee, and the second a Smoochum. Would the Egg hatch to a baby Pokemon such as Smoochum, or just any other breeding Pokemon like Eevee? There were endless possibilities inside that little Egg. Either way, Gwen's excitement remained. Slowly, gently, she placed the incubator back in her bag, but not before fishing out her book. Having thought about the book, Gwen felt the rush to reread _**Gligar Spies**_ once again.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here?" Hawes asked them.

Gwen nodded, tucking herself into her bag. "Sure, we do this all the time!"

Hawes doesn't look quite convinced, or perhaps safe. "But what if we start to hear voices? And things start moving on their own?" The poor man was beginning to scare himself.

Iris gave him a reassuring smile. "Then that'll be our cue to spring into action!"

"And then we'll have the chance to solve this mystery, smooth as silk," Cilan added.

Hawes went over to turn off the lights, leaving the only source available coming from Gwen's small flashlight. She propped it on her shoulder to shine on her book, also propping her head up on her scarf so she could read comfortably. She removed her glasses and set the book mere inches from her nose and started reading. Gwen often found it odd that she felt more comfortable reading without her glasses despite having the book basically shoved in her face, but she digressed.

The others, even Hawes, slowly drifted off to sleep while Gwen quietly flipped page after page. Sometimes she absentmindedly stroked Pikachu where he rested on her belly. Oh how she forgot just how much she loved this book about a Gligar trained from his beginnings to be a thief and coming to realize the Pokemon he worked for was deeply rooted in evil and immorality. And the suspense of all the burgling scenes! From start to finish, each of them gave the clear picture of the stakes, high or low, and each was so well written! And to think this gem was found in a bargain bin for practically a steal of a price!

Gwen was just passing the hundred and fifty page mark, where Gilgar was entering a burglary only to be purposefully framed, oh how it always gave her a chill to read about how devious the villain was. Spine chilling.

Wait...

Gwen paused in her reading to notice that her arms started getting goosebumps. It was getting cooler in here, and something gave Gwen a squirming sensation. She waited a few minutes, deciding if it was something really happening or just some weird sense. Perhaps reading a suspense book at a time like this one was a bad idea. Bookmarking her page, she concentrated for a few more minutes before shoving on her glasses, leaning over and nudging Iris's shoulder. "Iris! Wake up!"

She groaned as her eyes opened. "Huh? Gwen, what is it?" She certainly seemed irritated about being woken up, but Gwen would be hypocritical in blaming her.

From her other side, Cilan woke up as well. "What's wrong?"

She looked to both of them. "Have you two noticed that it's dropped about ten degrees in here? Not only that but..the silence in here is deafening."

Cilan looked at her for several moments. "Have you slept at all?" he asked.

Gwen blinked. "No, but..." Of course he'd bring up her staying up to read. He wanted her to say that she'd only read a little bit and then went to sleep, but of course she got carried away. "That's not the point!"

"The point is your body is telling you to sleep," he told her, almost like a child. "Now get some."

Gwen rolled her eyes and made to retort, but Iris spoke up first. "What's going on?!"

Gwen and Cilan looked to see a dark grey fog begin to mist over them. It made Gwen shiver as well as the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

Hawes then woke up, more like sat up. He must be a light sleeper, or uncomfortable in this situation. "You're up. Is something wrong?" He turned with them to see the fog and shrieked. "That fog! What in the world could it be?!"

Iris rose from her sleeping bag. "I'm telling you that angry spirit is about to do something bad!" she exclaimed.

Cilan shook his head. "Of course not. The air conditioning must've broken down." Gwen had to give him a bit of credit. That did seem like the closest explanation. Though did it simply break down, or not, or perhaps was something done to it? But she didn't get to voice her opinion as a clanking sound of metal echoed through the hallway. "Hear that?" she murmured. "What is it?"

Through the fog came the shape of one of the suits of armor walking down the hall. Hawes shrieked in pure terror. "A ghost!" Poor man.

Iris turned to Cilan. "Alright! Where's the scientific explanation, Cilan?" Gwen wanted to know too.

"Easy," he stated, a knowing smirk on his face. "It's the poltergeist phenomenon, which refers to things that move, but due to the vibrations of ultra low frequency sound waves."

Gwen didn't get it. "That would make the armor perhaps fall over, not walk into another room!" Not only that, but it took out its sword and aimed it at the four of them. "How about that?!" she shrilled.

He waved it off. "It's possible that someone is manipulating its arms with strings."

Iris scoffed. "And where is this puppet master? Last I recall, we're the only ones here! And it's a _large suit of armor!_ "

Gwen didn't quite care about the details, except that a suit of armor was bent on attacking them. And that was not about to happen! "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Making a full-speed charge, Pikachu rammed into the suit of armor, causing it to shatter into pieces. Gwen then looked closely at it. There were no signs of any strings or anything else that would visibly tell that the suit was function through someone's control. But it wasn't long before it was rising and putting itself back together.

"That's curious," Cilan stated, in no state of real shock. He wasn't giving any scientific explanation, and Gwen was actually kind of glad.

Instead, she ordered Pikachu to attack again with Volt Tackle. This time when the suit fell to the ground, a bluish-purple flame spawning from it.

"Is that a ghostly aura?!" Hawes gasped.

"It's just an electrical discharge," Cilan explained. "Nothing more. People often mistake phenomena like that for ghosts."

The flame floated toward Gwen, making her flinch. "Man! That thing's hot!" The waves of heat tickled against her arms and face. They then moved on to chase Hawes around the room. Gwen pulled out Oshawott's Pokeball. "Go Oshawott! Water Gun!" Oshawott burst out of his Pokeball and immediately sprayed a stream of water toward the flame, simmering it out.

And just after that, the helmet from the suit of armor rose into the air. Gwen turned to Cilan. "Explain this!" she dared to ask.

"A charge in the magnetic field is reacting with the metal in the armor, causing it to float," he said. And he was _still convinced?_

The helmet too chased after Hawes. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" His tail glimmering grey, Pikachu struck down the helmet, causing it to crash to the floor.

"Thank you," Hawes said, visibly relieved.

"First the fire, and then the helmet," Iris said, stepping up. "I think the angry spirit is after you, Hawes."

The man looked even more horrified. "Huh?! M-me?! I don't think I've done anything that would cause someone to get so mad!"

Gwen didn't know either, but she did know that something - or perhaps someone - was after Hawes. Iris's statement did make sense.

A splatter on Gwen's nose made her flinch as she looked up to see as it began..."Raining...?" she muttered.

"There's something wrong with the sprinklers," Cilan answered immediately.

But that couldn't be right. Gwen glanced around the ceiling as the drizzle died down. "There are no sprinklers in here, Cilan," she told him.

Taking off her glasses and wiping them clear, Gwen and the others heard a sort of sobbing noise. "Crying?"

"Those are the same sounds I heard last night!" Hawes choked out.

"It does sound like crying," Iris said. "The spirit must be so sad."

Cilan shook his head. "No. The crying is actually low frequency sound waves, which are causing something to squeak."

If so many different things weren't all happening in this moment, Gwen might have believed him that time. But they weren't. "I'm checking it out. Oshawott, return." She returned her little Pokemon with no protest and made her way down the hall.

She searched around the displays and came to the Yamask mask, which had lines of water coming down from its eyes...just like it was crying. "The mask is crying?" What did the mask have to do with this?

"What appears to be tears are, in reality, condensation and nothing more," Cilan stated.

"In only two straight lines down its eyes?" Gwen questioned. "Never knew condensation could be so precise."

The mask then lifted up and began banging itself against the glass. Even with what seemed like a forceful pull, the glass didn't break.

"The angry spirit is inside that mask!" Iris cried.

"Wrong!" Cilan argued. "It's merely attracted to something, like the positive and negative pulls of a magnet."

"And what is it being attracted to?" Gwen stated as she was standing right in front of it. "I'm hardly magnet material."

The mask stopped moving and an odd, dry clinking sound resounded behind them. They turned to see the Dragonite Skeleton rising just like the suit of armor had.

"Angry spirit!" Iris called. "What grieves you? Please tell us!"

"Stop!" Cilan snapped. "It's simply a change in the magnetic field." His face deflated. "I don't even believe me anymore."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, I stopped quite a while ago."

The skeleton moved for the glass display and slammed into it, trying to break the glass. Remarkably, it still held up.

Cilan called out Pansage. "Use Bullet Seed!" Pansage leapt up and shot dozens of seeds at the Skeleton, making it crumble and fall to the floor. A hurt, garbled cry came as it did.

"Was that the angry spirit?" Iris wondered, noticing the cry just as Gwen had.

Cilan didn't bother with anymore scientific explanations. Instead, he turned towards Hawes. "Is the display alright? What about the mask?"

Hawes nodded. "Let me check." He pulled out a key card and swiped it at the lock mechanism next to the display, opening the glass window. The mask rose again and went straight for Cilan, gluing itself it his face.

"Cilan!" Gwen cried, making for him to pull the mask off. Iris helped her, but neither were able to remove it. Cilan, for some reason, pushed Gwen and Iris away from him. "What's happened to you?" Gwen called.

" _And now..._ " Cilan said in a voice that was not his. " _I shall punish you!_ " Cilan's arms rose and somehow the bluish-purple fire balls shoot from his hands toward Iris and Gwen.

"What's happened to him?!" Gwen shrieked.

"Cilan's been taken over by the angry spirit!" Iris called.

"What?! Why?" Gwen cried.

Iris bit her lip. "I think it's because Cilan denied the angry spirit was real in the first place!" Gwen swallowed thickly as Iris stepped hesitantly towards Cilan. "Spirit, listen to me!" she pleaded. "You must talk to us now! Please, tell us why you're angry!"

" _You locked it away!_ "

Gwen's eyes widened. The mask.

The spirit confirmed it. " _The mask is precious to me!_ "

"That Yamask mask is the real deal alright," came a cool, feminine voice. Gwen turned to see a lovely dark-skinned woman at the hallway, her hands on her hips and coolly peering at Cilan wearing the mask.

"Hi dear," Hawes sighed, obviously relieved. "You couldn't have picked a better time to come home!"

"'Hi dear'?" Gwen repeated, momentarily confused. "You must be Lenora!"

She nodded before looking to her husband. "So, tell me, Hawes. Where did you get that mask anyway?"

Hawes put his finger to his chin, thinking back. "The mask..." he muttered, "let me see...Last night, when we were loading in the artifacts, I found the mask on the ground. I had only ordered a replica of Cofagrigus, so I assumed they sent this Yamask mask as a kind of...thank you gift...but a replica as well."

Lenora glared at him. "You know better than that!" she scolded.

Hawes rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I should have," he muttered.

Suddenly, the Dragonite skeleton rose back together and prepared for an attack. Lenora hardened her gaze. "Now that's more than enough!" she commanded.

" _Get out!_ " the spirit shouted, commanding the skeleton to strike for Lenora.

The Gym Leader reached for her Pokeball. "If that's the way you want it! Go Watchog!" From her Pokeball came a slim brown Pokemon, its body a mass of stripes that, when using the move Flash, glowed with a bright light. Gwen took out her PokeDex. _**Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allows its eyes and stripes to glow.**_ In Flash's attack, the Dragonite skeleton dropped back to the floor.

"Yamask, why don't you come out and show yourself?" Lenora commanded firmly.

The yellow mask peeled itself from Cilan's face and he slumped over. Gwen quickly went over to him, placing a hand on his arm as he seemed to shrug off some sort of headache or similar sort. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her, confused. "I'm fine. What happened?"

Her gaze followed the mask as it settled in the air where a black figure with red eyes unveiled itself. Yamask. Gwen raised her 'Dex up to it as well. _**Yamask, the Spirit Pokemon. Yamask is a Ghost-Type Pokemon that wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations.**_

"Of course!" Lenora exclaimed. "Yamask must've been hiding in the artifacts. That's how it ended up here! But then, it accidentally dropped its mask." She then turned to Hawes. "You thought the mask was a replica and made the mistake of putting it in that display case But when Yamask saw it locked away, it assumed you had stolen it!"

Gwen pieced it all together. "So, it was Yamask who, in his anger, did all of this. Yamask used Psychic to move the fossil, suit, and skeleton, Haze to make the fog, Rain Dance for the drizzle, and the ghostly aura was Will-O-Wisp." She glanced at Cilan. "A _logical_ solution," then to Iris, "to that of an angry _Ghost-Type_ Pokemon. See? I was right. Science and supernatural!"

"You could say-" Cilan started.

"No!" Both Iris and Gwen snapped at him. Frankly, his scientific ideas were pretty far off the mark.

Hawes stood beside his wife, in front of Yamask. "Yamask, I truly regret my mistake caused you to much grief. I'm sorry. I beg you to forgive me!"

Lenora smiled gently. "I apologize, too. Please forgive us."

Yamask nodded. " _Ya ya._ "

Lenora beamed. "Wonderful! Thank you!"

Yamask headed for the museum entrance, the rest following him. "Leaving already?" Lenora inquired once they got outside.

Yamask nodded again. " _Ya._ "

"Well, you're welcome to visit us anytime!" Hawes offered.

" _Ya ya!_ " It was up in the air as Yamask nodded and flew off into the dark sky.

The others waved. "Bye Yamask!" Iris called. "Take care."

Gwen made to give her own wishes when a large yawn overtook her. What time was it anyway? Guessing by the dimness, as well as the heavily scattered lamps, it was well past midnight.

From beside her, Cilan chuckled. "Looks like you could use a good night's rest," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Especially if you want a Gym Battle!"

"I see," Lenora said, approaching her. "So you came to challenge my Gym?"

Gwen nodded heartily despite her coming weariness. "I'm Gwen, from Kanto. And I'd love to challenge you to a Gym battle!"

She smiled. "Excellent. I'm always curious about Trainers' battling styles. I'm looking forward to seeing yours. But he is right that you should get a good night's rest and come back here in the morning."

Gwen nodded. "Great!"

Pikachu did the same. " _Pika pika!_ "

Well, since they already had their things set up in the museum, and it would be a bit of a walk to the Pokemon Center, Lenora allowed them to remain in the museum, though they moved to the staff's center of the library for more privacy. As soon as Gwen rested her head, she began drifting off. But there was one thing she needed to say. "I'm glad you're not possessed anymore, Cilan."

" _What?_ "

But it was too late as Gwen already drifted off.

* * *

 **About the Pokemon Knight thing, I really just thought it was a cool idea. And of course, it could lend itself to the mythos of the Episode Zorua and the Legend of the Pokemon Knight! Love that episode! And I don't know if the Village of Dragons was once a kingdom or if any city in Unova was, but again it's a fun idea to play around with! That, and harkening back to Pokemon:Conquest. I ADORE that game!**

 **Again, just a fun idea to play around with!**


	15. The Battle According to Lenora

**So, here's the first in a double update! The first and second challenge of Lenora! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~~**XV**~~**

 **The Battle According to Lenora**

Gwen had to admit she was curious as to why the Nacrene Gym was in the museum. But why? And more importantly, how? They would surely mess up the exhibits. What was it with Gym Leaders and their misleading Gyms? First a restaurant, then a museum? What would be next?

"Uh, Lenora..." Gwen started. "I'm kinda wondering where the battlefield is."

Beside her, Cilan nodded. "Right. It doesn't seem like it would be here."

Lenora glanced back at them. "You'll see soon enough," she told them with a smile.

They went through the library where people were already scattered around the tables and cases. Hawes and Lenora went to the back door that had a "Permission Only" sign on it. Hawes placed his hand on the sensor next to it. "This part of the library is reserved for rare books and study materials," Hawes explained. "You need special clearance from either Lenora or myself to enter here."

This part of the library was smaller, perhaps even cozy. It even felt pleasantly warm, though not enough to have Gwen shrug off her cardigan. She glanced around the room, impressed.

"This is the finest collection in the entire Unova Region," Lenora added. "You can learn anything about Unova's history and culture right here."

Cilan examined one of the cases, seeming to have found something to perk his interest. "Incredible! You've even got books about Pokemon Connoisseurs!"

"That's because the Unova Region's where Pokemon Connoisseurs got their start," Lenora told him. "Are you interested?"

Cilan turned and smiled. "Of course!" he answered. "In fact, I'm actually on this journey as a Pokemon Connoisseur to meet as many different Pokemon and Trainers as I possibly can!"

Lenora beamed at him. "Well well, there's nothing better than lots of experience! So best of luck!"

Cilan nodded. "Thanks!"

"Now, let's see," Lenora continued, placing a hand on Gwen's shoulder. She'd still been gazing at the books, wondering if anything would truly strike her own interest. "I thought you'd want to study up on the Unova Region before our battle."

Now that wasn't what Gwen was expecting. "Is this a prerequisite or something?" she inquired. Sure, learning more about the region she was in did sound interesting, but not exactly at the moment. She was focused on getting her Gym Battle.

Her partner was a bit confused by that as well. " _Pikachu?_ "

Lenora smiled at her. "Of sorts. You see, the only people allowed to use our magnificent library are either researchers or Gym battle challengers."

"Oh."

Lenora nodded, stepping over to one of the bookcases. "Knowledge can be very important in a Pokemon battle." She tapped her knuckles against one of the books. It was a pretty thick one titled _A History of Unova_. "I recommend you take a peek at this book."

 _Just a peek, right?_ Gwen thought, looking at the thick spine. Lenora didn't expect her to read the _whole thing_ , did she? "Uh...okay," she responded, quite unenthusiastic. "But do I really have to?"

Iris leaned toward her. "I could think of worse things to do than read," she murmured.

Gwen turned and murmured back, "So can I, and I've done them."

"Truth is," Cilan added, leaning in at her other side. "This may be part of your Gym Battle. It's quite possible that everything Lenora is saying and doing is simply her method of testing you."

Gwen glanced up at Lenora. Despite Iris and Cilan's whispering, there was no doubt she heard them and made no move to disprove them. _So, this is just a test._ Gwen steeled herself. "Okay!" she asserted. "If you want me to read, fine! You can learn something everyday, right?" She approached the bookcase and tilted the book, making to slip it down when a loud noise resounded, causing Gwen to flinch and release the book. Surprisingly it didn't fall out, even as the case began to rise up, revealing a staircase that led down. She turned to Lenora. "Did I do something wrong?" she stammered.

Lenora chuckled. "Gwen, that's the entrance to the battlefield." Gwen's eyes widened.

Hawes joined in her amusmemt. "Tell me, dear, don't you think your young challenger is quite direct?"

Lenora nodded. "I sure do," she answered. "It's just as Connoisseur Boy was saying."

Cilan chuckled a bit nervously. "Connoisseur Boy?"

Gwen giggled, so did Iris. She turned to the younger girl and mouthed, _Write that one down!_ Iris grinned back at her.

"You see," Lenora continued. "I've been testing you since the first moment you walked in here."

"What for?" Gwen had to ask.

"For most challengers, when I recommend they read a book, nine times out of ten, they go to whatever they're most interested in."

Iris let out an airy gasp. "From all of these?!"

Lenora nodded. "Yes, despite showing them the quickest way to get to my Gym. The book that Gwen went right for! You see, most challengers will get side-tracked by reading too much into what I say. So, in order to rush into the Gym, they usually choose to read books they're interested in, or thin books they think they can finish quickly. With that, I can generally tell what a Trainer's going to be like by how they react to this kind of situation."

Iris placed her hands on Gwen's shoulders. "So, what kind of Trainer do you think Gwen is?"

Lenora smiled broadly. "Gwen, you're not afraid for people to see and hear you. You may get beaten back, but you're never beaten down. More straight-forward, but also a bit unconventional. I'm very interested in how this is going to play itself out on the battlefield."

From beside her, Cilan chuckled. "Wow, she's already got you all figured out!"

Gwen chuckled nervously. That was certainly impressive, and a bit intimidating. They weren't even on the battlefield and Lenora was already showing her worth. "Indeed," she agreed. "Hope I don't bore you, then."

Lenora nodded to her. "We'll have to see." She and Hawes then headed down the stairs toward the battle arena. Inside was a set up was a tad different from the Striaton Gym as the field was all flatland and no rocks or small boulders to change movement.

"Now," Lenora continued, coming to Gwen's side. "I've done my research on you. How about making your own?"

Gwen was confused. "What do you mean?"

Lenora smiled. "Don't you want to know what kind of Gym Leader I am?" she asked. "What kind of Pokemon I use?"

"Oh," Gwen breathed. That had been done with the Striaton Gym as she had three Gym Leaders to choose from, but this was different and still unexpected.

"I believe you two have met already," Lenora said, taking out one of her Pokeballs. Watchog appeared out from his Pokeball, crossing his arms as he had the day before.

Gwen nodded. "You bet! Nice to see you again, Watchog!" The Pokemon responded with a light nod.

"He's not all," Lenora told her, taking out another Pokeball. This one released a little, furry and tanned puppy. Its tail and tongue wagged innocently and its eyes were adorably docile.

Iris squealed. "Oh, it's so cute!" She knelt down in front of it. "Hello there," she cooed to the little Pokemon and patted its head. It jumped into her arms and began licking her face. "Cute! I'm so totally in love with your Lillipup!"

" _Pikachu!_ " Gwen's Pokemon leapt off her shoulder and went to play with Lillipup, chasing in circles.

Gwen took out her PokeDex and faced it at Lillipup. _**Lillipup, the Puppy Pokemon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area.**_

"So Gwen, these are my two Pokemon," Lenora said, turning to face her.

Gwen nodded. "And they're both Normal-Types."

"Both Watchog and Lillipup are excellent Pokemon who respond well to Lenora's command," Hawes stated. "They're such excellent Pokemon that they also help out with museum security."

Gwen smiled down at Lillipup who settled at her feet and looked up at her. Gwen knelt down and patted it. It leaned into her touch and yipped happily. "Now aren't you friendly?" she murmured.

"Normal-Type Pokemon are perfect for Gym battles," Lenora stated. "Because they don't have any of the limitations of Pokemon that are bound to a certain element. This allows me the flexibility to respond to any strategy challengers may use against me."

Gwen lifted Lillipup in her arms. "I sure hope you're nice to us toady, Lillipup."

Iris scoffed. "Did you even hear what Lenora just said?" she scolded.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her. "Yes. And I know the versatility of Normal-Types very much!" She looked to Lenora. "They bring their own brand of challenge!"

"Not only that!" Cilan commented. "But Lenora's showing her Pokemon before battle. The scent of confidence!" He waved his hands in the fragrant finesse. "A Gym Leader who possesses the combination of testing her challengers first, and then using Normal-Type Pokemon, who in turn possess no overwhelming properties at all! A perfect battle recipe!"

Lenora beamed at him. "I'm so pleased to hear you say that, Connoisseur Boy." Gwen chuckled at the used nickname again. "That's precisely the type of battle I just love!"

"And you overlook the overwhelming property many Normal-Types indeed have," Gwen said to Cilan. "Their outstanding resilience." With that, she looked back at Lenora, sharing her knowing look.

Lenora nodded at her, then turned to her husband. "Now Hawes, if you would please explain the rules."

"Of course, dear." He nodded. "The Nacrene City Gym battle between Gwen, the challenger, and Lenora, the Gym Leader, will begin by each selecting two of their Pokemon."

Gwen nodded. Two. And she knew exactly who that would be as she picked two of her Pokeballs.

"I've decided who to use first," Lenora announced, going to her place at the one end of the arena. "I choose Lillipup." Lillipup jumped from its perch in Gwen's arm and took its stance.

Gwen turned to her friends. "Cilan, Iris, watch Pikachu for me!" They both nodded and Pikachu hopped up on Cilan's shoulder.

"First thing's first," Lenora said, taking out a Pokeball. "Watchog, return!" Her other Pokemon was put on standby for now. "What do you say we start?"

Gwen nodded. "You bet!"

"The Nacrene Gym battle between Lenora, the Gym Leader, and Gwen, the challenger, is about to begin!" Hawes announced. "Both are allowed to substitute their Pokemon at any time. Challenger has the first move! And battle...begin!"

"Lillipup, go!" Lenora called. Lillipup bounded forward, as excited as ever, but as she hit the battlefield, her lips curled into a snarl. She bared her sharp, white teeth and growled threateningly. A quick transition from her docile first appearance.

Gwen heard Iris gasp from the sidelines. "Oh my! Lillipup's tough!"

 _You're telling me,_ Gwen thought, just as startled as Iris was. She held out her Pokeball. "Lillipup sure looks raring to go! We are too! Growlithe, I choose you!" Growlithe appeared on the field, giving a snarl and bark of his own. "Now, Ember!"

Just as Growlithe made his attack, Lenora countered with one of her own. "Lillipup, Roar!"

The move paralyzed Growlithe and sent him back into his Pokeball on Gwen's belt. Another flash of red appeared and Oshawott sprung from his Pokeball, startled and confused. And he wasn't the only one shocked. "Whoa," Gwen murmured.

Lenora smirked at her. "So, I assume you've never had Roar used against you." And she was right. "You see, Roar is a powerful move that will force one's opponent to switch their Pokemon. And I'll switch too!" She returned Lillipup and tossed over Watchog's Pokeball. He appeared, raring to go.

Gwen grit her teeth, taking out Oshawott's Pokeball and made to return him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lenora called. "Watchog, use Mean Look!" Watchog's eyes beamed red and hovering eyes surrounded Oshawott, covering him in some sort of ominous glow.

Gwen's Pokeball made to retract Oshawott, but when the beam hit, it broke off. "Huh? But how?"

"Give it up, Gwen," Lenora called. "You're wasting your time. Mean Look prevents a Pokemon from exiting a battle."

 _Damn,_ Gwen thought, biting her lip. _This isn't how I wanted it to go at all. Growlithe was supposed to go head first and then have Oshawott come in while Lenora was still reeling. But now I'm reeling!_

"It's not all that difficult to see how off-balanced you are right now," Lenora perfectly voiced Gwen's thoughts. She was sure to look just as off-kilter as she felt. "But move on! Oshawott has no choice but to battle!"

Gwen grit her teeth and resolved herself. "Fine then!" She looked at Oshawott. "Let's go Oshawott! We can recover from this! Water Gun!"

But Oshawott was hardly enthusiastic as he shot toward Watchog. The power wasn't even backing hard enough, leaving more than enough room for Lenora and Watchog to counter with Low Kick. The move hit directly with nothing for Oshawott to do.

"Oshawott!" Gwen cried. "Are you alright, buddy? I know you can brush that off!" He picked himself off the ground and stood fast, now completely ready for the battle.

Lenora nodded to them. "That's the kind of spirit I like! And here's a sample of ours! Watchog, use Thunderbolt!" The Normal-Type Pokemon charged up with electricity, shooting it at Oshawott.

"Oshawott, deflect it!" Gwen hollered, knowing he was good at using such. He lifted his scalchop and did just that, dispersing the electricity without taking a hit. "Great job!"

For once Lenora was on the surprise. "So, a Water-Type Pokemon that is able to guard against Electric-Type attacks? I'm officially impressed!"

Gwen felt the elation of finally being in some control of the battle. "Does the same for me all the time! Now Oshawott, counter with Tackle!"

But Lenora was ready. "Watchog, if they want a close-range battle, use Low Kick!" Watchog made to meet Oshawott in the middle, just as Gwen hoped.

She grinned. "Just what I was counting on! Oshawott, jump up and over Watchog!" she called. Oshawott followed the order and leapt perfectly right over Lenora's Pokemon.

"What's going on?!" Lenora gasped.

Gwen grinned. "Now Oshawott, Water Gun!" Oshawott's attack hit right on the mark, having taken both Lenora and Watchog off guard. "Way to go!" she cheered for her Pokemon. "Now, keep it up with Razor Shell!"

"Watchog, knock Oshawott away with your tail!" Lenora ordered, bouncing back. Still on his back, Watchog slung his tail around, swiping at Oshawott and knocking back. The impact also made his scalchop clatter away. "Now, Thunderbolt!" Watchog charged with electricity, and without his scalchop, Oshawott took the brunt of it, effectively knocking him out.

"Oshawott is unable to battle!" Hawes announced. "Watchog is the winner."

Gwen bit her lip. That felt way too quick and sour. She barely got a hit in. Lenora controlled this battle from start to finish and now she only had one Pokemon to Lenora's two. She'd have to make it count with Growlithe. She returned Oshawott. "You did good, buddy," she murmured. "I'm proud of you."

"Watchog, return!" Lenora called, returning her Pokemon. She then called Lillipup.

Gwen nodded, taking out Growlithe's Poke Ball. "It's up to you now," she murmured. "Let's go Growlithe! Use Tackle!" Growlithe went straight for Lillipup at Gwen's command.

"Dodge it, quick!" Lenora countered.

Quick as a flash, Lillipup leapt to the side and Growlithe sailed right past her. Gwen gasped. "Whoa! That's fast!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Lenora continued. A purplish black ball formed at Lillipup's mouth and shot right at Growlithe, making a direct hit.

"No!" Gwen cried. "Stay strong, Growlithe!" Growlithe stiffly rose back to his feet. "There we go! Use Ember!" Growlithe made his attack right at Lillipup as Lenora ordered Take Down. Lenora's Pokemon charged right into the attack and didn't back down. It seemed the Ember wasn't even affecting her. "Why isn't Ember working?" Gwen muttered, shaking her head. "No..." Lillipup slammed right into Growlithe, knocking him out.

Gwen stood stunned as Hawes rang out his announcement. "Growlithe is unable to battle. Lillipup wins. And the victor is Lenora, the Gym Leader!"

Gwen looked down at Growlithe. He'd shaken himself off slightly and hung his head down. It reminded her of the day they met and how dejected he'd looked. He'd lost, and the last time that happened to him, his trainer abandoned him. But it wasn't his fault. She went over to him and knelt in front of him. "Hey, Growlithe," she cooed, placing a hand on his head. "You battled hard, that's what counts." Growlithe merely sighed. Gwen did too. "It's my fault, really. You battled as hard as you could, but I couldn't even keep up." She pulled Growlithe into her arms and held him close, rising back to her feet.

"Gwen?"

She turned to see Cilan and Gwen approaching her. "Are you ashamed about the battle?" Cilan asked gently.

Gwen hung her head slightly. "Both Oshawott and Growlithe battled so hard for me, but I failed them."

"You may have lost, but you battled well."

Gwen started at Lenora's words as she and Hawes approached her as well. "As I said before," Lenora went on, smiling. "You're beaten back, but not beaten down."

Gwen nodded. "And I still have a lot to learn," she said, looking down at Growlithe and scratching behind his ears. He nuzzled slightly in her touch. "Thank you very much for battling against us."

Lenora nodded. "I like your attitude, Gwen. You've really got spirit. Come and challenge my Gym anytime."

* * *

It was well past midday when the trio were at the Pokemon Center awaiting Oshawott and Growlithe to be done with their healing. Nurse Joy was also checking over Gwen's Pokemon Egg. Gwen stared down at her clasped hands in her lap.

"Gwen?" Iris spoke up. "This isn't like you, getting all sad and depressed like this."

Gwen huffed gently. "How can I not be? You saw the battle. I was totally taken off-guard and nothing I did turned things into may favor."

Pikachu gently nuzzled against her arm. " _Pika,_ " he tried to console her. Gwen knew he hated seeing like this.

"Leading off with Roar was quite painful," Cilan commented.

Gwen nodded. "And following it with Mean Look so Oshawott couldn't return. From start to finish, she had to battle in her control. There was no way for me to fight back."

"You were forced to switch Pokemon right out of the gate," Iris told her. "That would have thrown off anyone."

" _Yew,_ " Axew commented, popping out of Iris's hair.

Cilan wrapped his arm around Gwen's shoulders. "There's much to be learned from this," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You would do well to become more adaptable like Lenora so you can deal with anything she, or anyone else, may dish out."

Gwen looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"You should also train your Pokemon so their power and speed improves," he added. "Growlithe and Oshawott just can't keep up with how things are right now."

Iris nodded. "Yeah! And you need to think on your feet and react faster!"

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu agreed.

Gwen beamed. "And then next time we'll win!"

Nurse Joy then came from the back with Audino, rolling the med-cart with Oshawott and Growlithe. "Your Pokemon are both feeling much better now, Gwen."

Gwen stood in front of her two Pokemon. "Glad you two are alright," she said, placing a hand on their heads. Growlithe nuzzled to her hand and Oshawott beamed. "Now, we're gonna have to do some serious training if we want to face Lenora and win next time!"

" _Osha!_ "

" _Growlithe!_ "

"If you want to do some real training, why don't you visit the Battle Club?" Joy offered.

Gwen's eyes widened in realization. "Of course! That's perfect! Thanks Nurse Joy!"

Joy nodded. "Happy to help!"

The three went straight for the Battle Club, meeting Don George right inside. Gwen made her request to the battle manager.

"If it's battle-related, I'm your man!" he exclaimed. "I welcome you to the Pokemon Battle Club!"

Gwen didn't reply right away. Instead, she looked at the...very familiar person in front of her. It seemed that Don Geroges were just like Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys.

"What kind of battle can I help you with?" Don George asked.

Gwen composed herself. "I challenged Lenora this morning at the Nacrene Gym," she explained, along with the other details of their battle.

Don George nodded. "I understand. So, you were roundly defeated by all of Lenora's tricks. I'm quite familiar with them."

"You are?" Gwen inquired.

He nodded. "And I know just the kind of training your Pokemon need."

Gwen pumped her fist in the air. "Then let's have it!" she exclaimed.

"But I must warn you," Don George added. "This special training is not for the faint of heart."

Gwen grinned. "Just the way I like it!" She was not afraid to do what she needed to do when it came to training.

"Then you'll be ready!" Iris exclaimed, squeezing Gwen's shoulders from behind.

"And learn how to work Lenora's prime strategy to you advantage," Cilan added.

Gwen nodded to them both. "Let's do it!"

* * *

 **A shout out to Whitney of the Goldenrod Gym: the Leader who made or break most Trainer's careers in 2nd Generation! I know she nearly broke mine!**


	16. Rematch at the Nacrene Gym

**.**

* * *

 **~~**XVI**~~**

 **Rematch at the Nacrene Gym**

Gwen resolved herself as she entered the Battle Club's training room. She'd lost to Lenora. There was no shame in that. It wasn't a Gym Leader's job to allow trainers to win, but to _challenge them_. And boy did Lenora put up a challenge indeed. She was a tough one and only the second in Gwen's run of Unova! It was both a daunting statement and an exciting one.

Don George led her to the treadmill she and Growlithe were going to train on. He informed her that she was to participate in the training as well, so Gwen changed into yoga pants and an over-sized T-shirt that she tied at the waist with her spare hair tie. Better to sweat in. Growlithe stood ready at her side.

"This treadmill will help to raise yours and Growlithe's speed and stamina," Don George explained as Gwen tied her hair high behind her head. "Then, we'll work it in tandem with powering up your Pokemon's moves!"

Gwen nodded, turning to Growlithe. "You ready to train hard?"

He nodded and barked confidently. The two stepped onto the treadmill, which was more than wide enough to even fit Iris or Cilan along with them. Gwen almost considered asking Pikachu to join them, but he wasn't the one in need of training, in speed of all things.

"When Lenora and her Pokemon use the Roar and Mean Look combination," Don George started, "a challenger needs to stay calm, focused, and able to make quick decisions. So, as your Pokemon's Trainer, rigorous training is vitally important."

Gwen nodded. "Okay, I'm in! Let's get started!" Don George started up the treadmill and Gwen and Growlithe stepped forward to get the thing moving. The two soon worked it up to an even jog and began pacing themselves. Gwen felt her legs getting into the repetition of the run. It had been quite a while since Gwen had done any sort of training, or even running, like this. Hopefully that wouldn't hinder her. "You hanging in there, Growlithe?" she asked, glad that her voice didn't sound breathy at all. He responded by putting in a burst of speed. "Great!"

"I'm upping the speed!" Don George called.

That was when Gwen really felt the results on her legs and lungs. She had to actively regulate her breathing and pump her legs back and forth, while looking out for Growlithe from the corner of her eye. He was doing fine, breathing in and out and keeping good pace.

"That's enough warm up! Moving on to step two!"

"Huh?!" Gwen didn't have time to react as a red ball shot out from a nearby shooter and went straight for Growlithe. She beamed at him. "Great job!" But then one hit her straight in the face, knocking her off the treadmill.

Gwen hit the floor hard, dazed and seeing stars. "Oww..."

She could hear Don George shaking his head. "Both you and Growlithe need to learn this. In Growlithe's case, to dodge the Shadow Balls coming his way, and you, Gwen, to think on you feet and react quickly to your opponent's strategy."

Cilan had come to Gwen and hauled her up from under her shoulders. "You, okay?"

Growlithe looked worriedly up at her too. " _Growl?_ "

Gwen looked down at her little one. "I'm fine," she answered both of them. "Get back up there and warm her up. I'll be right behind you!"

Growlithe nodded and hopped back on the treadmill, getting it back to its speed. Gwen stretched out her neck and her shoulders, bouncing out the small aches before jumping back in.

She didn't get five steps before a red ball came right at her waist. Gwen twisted out of the way and continued running. Growlithe had to hop and duck and leap to the side to dodge. Being a bigger target and a lot less agile then her Pokemon, Gwen got knocked back quite a bit, but she was learning. One time a ball hit her in the stomach, but she merely grit her teeth and kept her balance. Don George affirmed that even that was a part of training, to not be unbalanced by her opponents.

"Wow!" Iris exclaimed from the sidelines. "You're getting the hang of it!"

"Excellent Gwen!" Cilan complimented. She grinned at them over the railing.

Don George then announced another change to the training. "A little faster and stay on your toes! Prepare for Shadow Balls from behind!"

Gwen heard the shooters rising from behind her and turned to Growlithe. "Counter them with Ember!" she called.

He did so, but the blast did nothing to stop them and knocked the two off the treadmill yet again. Both Gwen and Growlithe slid off the mill, rubbing their aches and bruises. At least Gwen was, Growlithe shook his off. "Looks like we need more power," she murmured to Growlithe.

He turned to her and nodded sharply. " _Growlithe!_ "

"If you both continue to train the way you are, your speed and power will increase," Don George informed them. "But you can only attain that higher state as a team."

Gwen nodded to Growlithe. "And I'm right here with you, okay?"

" _Growlithe!_ "

It was another three tries before they made a consecutive circuit on the treadmill and not falling off. It was hard to gain a lead on what was coming in front of them while concentrating on what may come from behind. Too often Gwen had tried to guess when she would get shot from behind and miss what was coming right in front of her. Growlithe adapted to this a whole lot better than she did and he eventually made to assist her. Gwen learned to notice his cues and make her decisions in tandem with him. When best to dodge, when best to block, when to hold in and block on red ball to strike it against another. It was a risky move that worked...and bump them to the ground with their guard taken down.

Don George commented on that. "Impressive, but a bit too risky. Now, I think it's time for Growlithe to rest."

Gwen sighed in relief. "I certainly hear you," she replied, making to collapse on the ground. She was sweating like no tomorrow.

But Don George grabbed her arm to keep her up. "Not now," he told her. "First, you need to do some warm down stretches, a thirty minute break, and then it's Oshawott's turn."

Gwen knew that was coming, but it didn't stop her tired sigh. Growlithe got a rest, but she didn't. Oh well. She got a break, and then once she and Oshawott were done, they'd both get their rest.

"We'll take care of Growlithe for you, Gwen," Iris told her. Gwen nodded and allowed for Growlithe to follow them with a parting scratch behind his ears.

After the stretching, Gwen surprisingly didn't feel leaden and worn out. That didn't account for everything though as the break did seem all too short before she had put on her swimsuit and as led to the pool area. As she approached the pool, she checked her glasses and the cord now fastened to them. Her special bohemian-style cord that adjusted to keep her glasses on while she swam, even testing them by wiggling her glasses around. They stayed right in place.

Gwen approached the edge of the pool and took out Poke Ball and called out Oshawott. "Come on out, Oshawott!"

" _Oshawott!_ " Immediately seeing the water, he sprung inside, flipping on his back, dipping and swirling underneath.

Gwen laughed at him. "We're not here for you to show off your swimming skills, Oshawott! We're here to train!"

Oshawott popped his head up and looked to her. " _Osha!_ "

"That's right," Don Geroge affirmed. "And you'll both train hard!"

Gwen hopped right in, making a splash and giving Oshawott a reason to grin as he was shifted by the waves. They both chuckled.

"Okay," Don George got their attention, making for the pool controls. "I'm going to create a current in the pool. Swimming against a current will allow you to strengthen your muscles and build up your stamina over time."

Gwen nodded. "We're ready!" she called, already stroking forward with Oshawott right beside her. The water current began flooding toward them and they both worked harder to make a lap around the pool's circuit. While Gwen kept with her forward breaststroke, Oshawott switched around from his wave motions, to backstroke, then to paddling. "Keep it up, Oshawott!" Gwen encouraged.

"Oshawott, swim with everything you've got or you won't be able to keep up with Lenora!" Don George called out.

" _Pika pika!_ " Pikachu gave his own encouragement from the sidelines.

Either Gwen was tiring or the water current was getting heavier. "What the-?" She didn't remember Don George telling her he was upping the current as he did with the treadmill. Besides, he was walking alongside her and Oshawott!

Suddenly, a huge wave surged from the pool and crashed on Gwen and Oshawott, pulling them back and under. Under the water, the current was a bit smoother and Gwen let herself be swept back as she made to reorient herself. She kicked off to surface, spitting out water - her glasses were still perched perfectly on her face - and searched for Oshawott. He was in front of her, pedaling against the current but having little luck. She grabbed him in the crook of her arm as he came closer and held tight. "Gotcha buddy!" she told him. His eyes opened in relief as she smiled down at him.

Gwen looked up at the pool's ramp and had an idea. "Oshawott, try this!" He craned his head to look up at it and turned back to her with a determined expression. Gwen braced herself, "Now, let's go!" and hurled him along.

Oshawott went right up the ramp and gracefully flipped forward as he met nothing but air, changing direction to slide down on his back. He gained much momentum, even to the point of gathering water around himself and shooting onward even as he glided down the ramp.

Gwen was speechless, but Don George knew just what to do. "Now Oshawott, aim for the target!" Gwen turned to see the large target just away from the pool. Oshawott headed right for it, about to make a bull's-eye, when he started drifting down and slamming down on the cushioning beneath. He managed to bounce back on his feet easily.

"So cool!" Iris exclaimed. Gwen hadn't noticed she and Cilan had come to watch. Though with Axew having messed with the controls, Iris must have noticed him missing. "Did Oshawott just use Aqua Jet?"

"Yeah," Cilan stated. "Albeit quite unsteady."

Gwen grinned. "Alright Oshawott!" she beamed at her Pokemon. "I'm so proud of you!"

Oshawott turned and beamed back. " _Oshawott!_ "

* * *

Gwen was back at the Battle Club the very next day, despite the state of her muscles upon waking. She did openly groan and complain about how sore she was, but she didn't want to waste any time in getting more training. She and Growlithe were back on the treadmill, running at a quick, agile pace and going on to dodge the oncoming "Shadow Balls". But now they would try something again.

"Try your Ember to knock the ball back, Growlithe!" Gwen called.

Growlithe took in a deep breath, gathering his power and shot at the imcoming balls. The blast of fire hit it right on center and shot it back.

"Great!" Cilan called from the sidelines. "Your training is showing solid results. Growlithe is so much faster now and Ember is starting to show real power!"

" _Pika pika!_ "

Gwen nodded to Growlithe. "We're gonna beat Lenora for sure! Whaddaya say, Growlithe?"

He stared determinedly forward, stepping up the pace and power. He chanted regularly as he ran, going faster and faster until a wave of fire surrounded him. Gwen beamed, the grin on her face almost too big to bear. She knew what that was.

"Alright!"

* * *

After some more training with Oshawott, the session was cut short so they could all rest for the battle tomorrow. Don George insisted that going into battle today would be hasty, but all Gwen could do was anticipate it as she lay on her bed.

So, first Oshawott had learned Aqua Jet and then Growlithe learned Flame Charge. Indeed, they were both so much stronger. Not only that, but Gwen was super prepared. She knew this time how to stand on her feet and keep from getting riled by Lenora's battle style.

She couldn't wait!

The door of the room opened and Gwen turned to see Cilan enter. "Hey," she greeted.

"I wanted you to know that Growlithe and Oshawott are getting their rest in the therapy room," Cilan told her. Just with the day before, her Pokemon had been taken to small rooms where Nurse Joy and Audino placed relaxing aromatherapy to tend to them while they slept. Not only would they get their rest, but it also made to soothe their worked out muscles.

"And did Iris and Axew want to try out the pool?" Gwen inquired. Since Axew had played with the pool's controls, Iris thought that maybe he would like to play in the water.

He nodded. "And I brought this for you." He held a tray with a large bowl and a lidded glass of what looked like extremely creamy coffee.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, sitting up at the edge of the bed.

"It's important to have something healthy after a good work out," Cilan told her, placing the glass in her hand. "So I made a pumpkin spice shake." He also gestured with the tray, though kept it held on his hands. "And a salad."

Gwen smiled at him. "Ooo, I like the sound of that." She took a long sip from the straw. "Mmmm, I love the fall and everything about pumpkin. Thanks a lot."

Cilan slid out a fold-out table from between the bed and nightstand and set in front of her, placing the tray on top. Gwen had to admit she was stunned by the service. Cilan sat down next to her. "You trained hard alongside your Pokemon. It's only right for you to get some care as well," he said.

Gwen didn't know why, but his words made her blush. She grabbed the tip of her straw and taking another sip. If only her hair wasn't pulled back and up. Cilan could probably see how red her cheeks were. "Do you think it'll be enough for tomorrow?" she asked, placing the cup on the little table.

"What do you think?" he replied.

She thought about it. She was more prepared for Lenora, and both her Pokemon were much faster and stronger than before.

Yes, she was ready. She pulled the cover off the bowl.

"Wow. This is a _really_ big salad!"

* * *

The next morning, an hour before noon, the three were back at the Gym. Gwen faced Lenora and as the day before, she knew she was ready. She would give it everything she got.

She would win.

"I'm not surprised to see you back here so soon," Lenora commented, a smile growing on her lips. "You must have been doing some intense training the last couple days."

Gwen nodded with pride. "We've been working with Don George over at the Pokemon Battle Club."

Lenora nodded back. "And I can't wait to see it on the battlefield! Because you're not the only one who's been training." She took out one of her Pokeballs. "Go, Herdier!"

Gwen started at the changed Pokemon. It's face looked a lot like Lillipup's, but more mature and stern. It's coat also took on a purplish color as well as thicker and coarser. She flipped open her PokeDex. _**Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor.**_ "So, Lillipup evolved," she murmured. "That does change things, but it's nothing we won't be able to handle." She snapped the 'Dex closed and took out her Pokeball. "Let's do this! Go Growlithe!"

Growlithe stood tall and firm, huffing the slightest Ember from his mouth.

Lenora chuckled. "That's the spirit!" she complimented.

Hawes took his place at the center sidelines of the battlefield. "The Nacrene Gym battle rematch will now go underway between Gym Leader Lenora and challenger Gwen Lucas. This is a two-on-two battle. First move belongs to the challenger! Begin!"

Gwen didn't spare a moment. "Growlithe, Ember!" Growlithe let loose his shot of fire and Herdier didn't even blink.

"Quick, Herdier, use Protect!" Lenora commanded. Herdier stiffened, her hair spiking out and a azure-blue shield formed in front of her, blocking the attack. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Not one, but three sparks of Shadow Balls formed at her mouth and shot toward Growlithe.

"Growlithe, dodge it!" Gwen called. With his enhanced speed from their training, Growlithe side-stepped each of them with a single bound. "Now continue with Ember!" Herdier's fourth Shadow Ball connected with Growlithe's Ember and dissipated.

Lenora blinked and smiled. "Excellent! All that training made Growlithe much faster and stronger."

Growlithe stood tall on Gwen's side of the field. "Offense, Growlithe!" Gwen called. "Tackle!"

"Slow them down with Roar!" Lenora countered. Herdier's Roar waved out just as it did last time and swept Growlithe beaming back to his Poke Ball. Oshawott burst onto the battlefield, still rattled, but not as taken off-guard like last time.

Lenora returned Herdier and called out Watchog and recycled her Mean Look strategy. Gwen didn't even bother trying to return Oshawott. "I have to admit, I don't know whether your reuse of the same strategy is off-putting or not." Gwen had to admit, a part of her didn't expect Lenora to use the exact same strategy as before and so soon as well. "No matter! Oshawott Razor Shell!"

"Dodge it, Watchog!" Lenora ordered. But Oshawott was too quick and landed his hit perfectly. Lenora was momentarily stunned. "Well, it seems Oshawott has gotten faster and perhaps a bit stronger. I see that you've gotten ahold of my strategy, but will it be enough?!"

"We'll see then!" Gwen replied. "Oshawott, Aqua Jet!" Oshawott lept from the ground in a burst of water streaming around him. He lifted up and arched for Watchog, but missed by at least a yard. "Huh?" Gwen murmured. _Why was he missing all the time?_ "Try it again, Oshawott!" The same result came about, instead it was near three feet away.

Lenora smirked slightly. "Wow, even more surprised from the two of you. Oshawott learned Aqua Jet, but it seems to need a lot more work. But this isn't the place! Watchog, Confuse Ray!"

"Water Gun, Oshawott!" Gwen countered, but she was too late. Still in a slight recovery, Oshawott only started his attack once the Confuse Ray hit him. The Water Gun went way off. Oshawott swayed back and forth incoherently. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Lenora replied. "You can train all you like, but if your Pokemon's confused, it won't mean a thing! Now, it's out turn, Watchog! Let's go with Thunderbolt!"

Despite his confusion, Gwen couldn't leave Oshawott defenseless. "Deflect it with your scalchop!" Oshawott managed to raise his scalchop in front of him just as the Thunderbolt connected, but his grip faltered and he was shocked by the residual wave. Since it was the tail end of the blast, Oshawott remained on his feet. "Now try Water Gun!"

But instead of actually aiming for Watchog, Oshawott turned toward the wall...right at Iris and Cilan! Pokemon weren't the only ones needed to doge in this battle! Gwen shouted a short apology and turned back to Oshawott. She couldn't let up for a second. "Try Aqua Jet again!"

"Let's finish this with Thunderbolt, Watchog!" Lenora ordered.

Gwen watched Oshawott, her heart in her throat. _Please, let it not miss!_ Oshawott seemed to go around wildly in his attack, swerving a bit too high before making toward the ground. He was just about...

Right on target! Oshawott hit Watchog dead-center just as he released his attack, creating a smoke-cloud. It took several moments to clear and reveal both Oshawott and Watchog knocked out.

"Oshawott!" Gwen cried.

"Watchog, no!" Lenora called out.

"Watchog and Oshawott are both unable to battle," Hawes announced.

Gwen returned her Pokemon. "I'm so proud of you, buddy," she told him.

Lenora beamed at her from across the field. "Good job, both of you," she complimented. "But your luck is about to run out!" She took out her second Pokeball. "Herdier, let's go!"

"Come on out, Growlithe!" Gwen called. "Now, start with Ember!"

"Protect, quick!" Lenora countered.

Growlithe's Ember connected right with the blue shield and made no damage. But Gwen wasn't backing down. "Tackle, let's go!" Growlithe charged at Herdier, just like on the treadmill at the Battle Club. His speed was enough as his attack hit head on. "Again, Growlithe!"

"Use Shadow Ball!" Lenora ordered. Herdier formed another trio of Shadow Balls and Growlithe sped right past the first two, but lost his focus for the third one.

"Oh no!" Gwen cried out. "Growlithe, are you okay?" He slowly made to his feet again.

Lenora chuckled softly. "Your bond with Growlithe is a strong one indeed," she stated. "He wants to live up to your expectations no matter what! But as Nacrene Gym Leader, I have expectations as well! I must give it all I've got! Herdier, Giga Impact!"

Herdier glowed with power and charged for Growlithe, smashing into him full force. Gwen gasped, praying that her Pokemon could withstand it. "Come on, Growlithe! I believe in you! We can do this! Together!" Growlithe stiffly rose to his feet and barked. "There you go!"

"Herdier, Shadow Ball!" Lenora commanded.

"Dodge it!" Gwen countered. Keeping with his speed, Growlithe swerved out of the way of each of them, more determined than ever.

"Keep up the pressure, Herdier!" Lenora commanded. Herdier kept up with Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball.

"Doge 'em all, Growlithe!" Gwen called out. "Now show them your fire power!" Growlithe picked up the pace and use Flame Charge.

"Herdier, Giga Impact!" Lenora called.

Both Pokemon crashed into each other at full strength, making an even greater smoke cloud than Oshawott and Watchog. Gwen had to shield her face from the blast. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were down, but not quite out.

"Growlithe, get up!" Gwen cried. They couldn't lose twice! They trained to hard. "Come on, I know you can do it!"

"Herdier, get up!" Lenora called.

It felt too long as both Pokemon struggled to their feet. Both of them shook like leaves and even Gwen felt her hands shake. "Come on, Growlithe," she murmured.

Neither Pokemon made a move, but glared at each other across the field until Herider collapsed.

Gwen was frozen where she stood. She actually won? She won! "Yes!" she screamed. "You did it, Growlithe! You did it! I knew you could!" She ran onto the field and Growlithe bounded right for her. He jumped into her arms and she held him close. "We did it!" she said, kissing his temple.

"Great job!"

" _Pika pika!_ "

Cilan and Iris met her on the field, Iris reaching out scratch Growlithe affectionately under his chin. Pikachu hopped up on Gwen's shoulder.

"I knew you guys had it in you," Cilan said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You trained hard, and therefore, won hard."

"Connoisseur Boy's right," Lenora stated, approaching them. "You really are something, Gwen."

Hawes nodded in agreement. "I didn't think you would've used Flame Charge when you did. Quite the surprise!"

Lenora beamed. "And I still commend your spirit. May it take you far!"

Gwen nodded. "Thanks very much, Lenora," she replied.

She held out a small tray with the Gym Badge inside. "This is the Basic Badge. You've more than earned it. And best of luck in your future battles."

"I will," Gwen stated, taking the badge. She grinned from ear to ear, holding out badge for her two Pokemon to see. "How do you like this, guys?"

" _Pi pikachu!_ "

" _Growlithe!_ "

The three left the Gym in high spirits and returned to the Pokemon Center to retrieve Gwen's Pokemon Egg.

"Your Egg is in great condition," she told them. "And it should hatch very soon."

Gwen's heart lept in her chest from anticipation. "I can wait!"

Joy nodded. "Yes. And make sure you take good care of it."

"With all my being," Gwen replied. She as she loved each and everyone of her Pokemon.

Outside, Cilan took out his Town Map with Gwen and Iris peering over his shoulders. "Let's see," he started, checking through the system. "The next closest Gym is in Castelia City!"

"The Castelia Gym," Iris added. "So, we're headed there next!"

Gwen nodded. "You bet! Third Badge, here I come! After this challenge, I can face anything!"

" _Pika pikachu!_ "


	17. Scraggy - Hatched to Be Wild

**Man, I didn't realize how long time had flown by. First work, then my projects, and now I've gone back to playing Pokemon for hours on end. And that doesn't even begin to cover the holiday time. Whew! But finally, update! Now that StarstruckKittenSweets has updated, I feel the need to try catching up!**

 **...got a long way to go to do that! LOL!**

 **Oh, and in the beginning, I did consider changing from Scraggy. Before I even owned my White Version, I fell in love with Mienshao. It has to be one of the most beautiful Pokemon, especially for a Fighting-Type. I raced through the entire game ASAP just to get one. However, watching the anime really endeared me to Scraggy, and now I love it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~~**XVII**~~**

 **Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild**

It was something Gwen just had to do: stare at her two earned Gym Badges. The Trio Badge and the Basic Badge. Not only that, but she also had her badge cases from Kanto and Johto as well. All of her accomplishments settled right on her lap. Though it unfortunately didn't count the placements within the Kanto and Johto Leagues - Gwen had to mark that on the inside just when she opened the cases, she'd have to be more creative with the Unova one - it was still enough to bring a grin to her lips.

"Just six more, Pikachu," Gwen said to her partner.

" _Pika!_ "

" _Axew axew ax!_ "

Gwen looked up for Iris's Pokemon, even if it was likely that he merely tripped over his own feet. Poor little baby had a long way to go.

Iris responded to him. "What's going on, Axew?" Gwen barely glanced over her shoulder as she listened for Iris's response, but the words nearly had her toppling off her seat. "Gwen! The Egg is glowing!"

Gwen leapt to her feet and went over to the rock where they's set their bags down and indeed the Egg was glowing from inside the incubator. Gently, she lifted the Egg out of it and the inside cushioning and placed it on the ground. Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew huddled around it alongside her. Gwen couldn't hold back her smile. "I remember this sight, don't you, Pikachu?" she turned to her partner.

He beamed. " _Pikachu!_ "

"How many Pokémon Eggs have to owned?" Cilan inquired.

"Two," Gwen answered. "And two very good buddies. I can't wait for this one!" Cilan smiled at her and turned back to the Egg.

Axew stepped closer to the Egg, curious. Iris smiled at him. "Of course! You've never seen a Pokémon Egg hatch before, have you Axew?"

The little one turned to her, his head tilted. " _Yew?_ "

Pikachu smiled. " _Pika pika!_ "

"Everyone's excited, aren't we?" Cilan spoke aloud.

"You're gonna be a big brother soon, Axew!" Iris cooed.

Axew blushed, his hands at his cheeks as he marveled at thought. " _Axew! Axew yew! Ax yew-_ " He started bouncing where he stood and he tripped over his own feet, careening right into the Pokemon Egg. None of them could react as the Egg rolled off the cushion and went down the hill.

Gwen sprang to her feet, already chasing after it and nearly tripping over her own feet in the process. "No!"

"Oh no!" Cilan called after her.

"Catch that Egg!" Iris cried.

 _What do you think I'm trying to do!_ Gwen inwardly screamed at her. But it was rolling faster than her legs could keep up. Pikachu, being faster on his feet, raced ahead of her. The Egg made to the curve of the hill and hit a rock, sending it skyward. Gwen screamed incoherently, begging there not to be a scratch on the Egg, or any damage to the Pokemon inside.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Gwen screamed. "Catch the Egg!"

Pikachu charged even faster for the Egg, leaping high as it started to make its free fall. And its free fall was heading toward another rock! Come on, Pikachu!

Her Pokemon leaped up and curled around just in time to catch the Egg and skid backwards on his back, Egg in hands.

"Pikachu!" Gwen cried, putting on a burst of speed. "Are you alright?!" She skid to her knees in front of him.

He carefully rose to his feet and gave a proud smile. " _Pi pikachu!_ "

"And the Egg...?" Gwen stammered. Together, they looked over the Egg, Gwen taking it as if it would break at a moment's notice. There was no scuffing, scratches, or cracks anywhere to be found, and the shelling still felt firm under Gwen's hands. She sighed heavily, placing a hand on Pikachu's head. "Thank you so much, Pikachu."

He nodded. " _Pika!_ "

Iris and Cilan caught up to them. "Is the Egg alright?!" Iris cried, still frantic.

Gwen nodded to her. "It's fine," she told her.

The younger girl held a hand to her heart and sighed heavily in relief. "Thank goodness. And Gwen, I'm so so so sorry!" Axew hung his head and mumbled apologies as well.

Gwen gave her a tired smile. "No one was hurt," she told them both. She looked right at Axew. "But if I can ask you to be a bit more careful at times, okay? Live and learn." Axew stood straight and nodded curtly. Gwen reached out and scratched him just under his tusk. His known tickle-spot. That brought his cute little smile back.

"Gwen, look!" Cilan exclaimed. "The Egg is hatching!"

Gwen started back at the Egg, seeing it glow in full force. This was it! Carefully, she placed it on the ground and the five of them patiently watched for it to hatch. Gwen couldn't keep the grin off her face.

And Iris couldn't contain her excited squeal. "I'm so psyched!"

Within moments, the Egg burst into a flash of light before fading to reveal a tanned yellow Pokemon with wide eyes and slightly gangly limbs. " _Scraggy! Scrag scrag!_ "

"It's a Scraggy!" Cilan exclaimed.

Gwen held out her PokéDex with a tilt of her head. "A Scraggy?" _**Scraggy, the Shedding Pok** **é** **mon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact, it responds with Headbutt.**_ Gwen looked at her new Pokémon, careful to gaze at the top of its head. "I'm Gwen," she introduced kindly. "Nice to meet you."

He new Pokemon nodded. " _Scraggy!_ "

" _Pika! Pikachu!_ " Gwen's partner came forward with a greeting as well.

Scraggy turned to Pikachu and stiffened, turning a glare at him. Pikachu shrunk under the gaze.

"It's Leer," Cilan clarified. "What do you know?"

With surprising speed, Scraggy pulled his head back and brought it down on Pikachu. Gwen's buddy was faster and dodged, causing Scraggy to skid on the ground, face-first.

Gwen cringed, gently lifting Scraggy back on his feet.

"That was Headbutt," Cilan stated. Gwen nodded, seeing that perfectly. Her question was why Scraggy did it in the first place.

"Why did it do that, though?" Iris sounded.

" _Yew._ "

Gwen turned to Scraggy. "Why did you use Headbutt?" she asked it softly. She could hardly blame her little baby if he just happened to be rambunctious. "Do you want to battle?"

Scraggy's eyes widened. " _Scrag?!_ " He looked toward Pikachu and his eyes narrowed. He nodded curtly and bobbed his head vigorously at Gwen.

Gwen smiled. "Perfect! Pikachu can battle you as a welcome gift!"

" _Pika?!_ " Gwen's partner wasn't exactly thrilled at Gwen's proclamation.

Gwen gently shooed Pikachu off to the side while she ans Scraggy faced opposite him. "Now, let's see what moves Scraggy knows," Gwen said, taking out her PokéDex. _**Scraggy's moves are Leer and Headbutt.**_

"What? That's it!" Iris sounded from the sidelines.

Gwen quirked a brow at her. "Well, Axew only knows Scratch and Dragon Rage," she stated simply. The two were birds of a feather.

Iris blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Guess you're right, hehehe."

"Also remember, Scraggy just hatched," Cilan added.

Gwen nodded, turning back to her two Pokemon. "Alright, let's go! Scraggy, Leer!"

Scraggy hauled toward Pikachu, narrowing his eyes hard toward her partner. Pikachu flinched momentarily, though easily rebounded from it. Gwen frowned. "Huh? Didn't seem to do much," she muttered. She shrugged, not at all hindered. "Fine! Scraggy, follow it up with Headbutt!" Scraggy leaned his head back and brought it toward to Pikachu. Pikachu yelped slightly, but it was more from shock than anything. Scraggy, on the other hand, was clutching his head in dizziness. Gwen stared for a moment before moving on. "Well, might as well let Pikachu have his turn. Alright buddy, use Thunderbolt!" Wait. Thunderbolt seemed a bit too...extreme for little Scraggy. "Make that a Thunderburp." She winked at her partner. Pikachu built up his stores of electricity and touched his paw to Scraggy. Her new Pokemon cried out in pain before falling to the ground. He panted loudly but stumbled up to his feet with the usual vigor.

"Scraggy still seems raring to go!" Cilan called out.

Gwen grinned. "I know! It's great! My kind of Pokemon."

"You know what? It looks like your little brother is kind of a pain," Gwen heard Iris mutter to Axew.

Gwen rolled her eyes and took her other Poké Balls from her belt. There was something else other than a battle to introduce Scraggy to. "Come on out, everybody!" Pidove, Buneary, Oshawott, and Growlithe appeared around Scraggy. "I want you to meet our new friend, so say hello to Scraggy!" The four Pokémon cheered their hellos, even the usually mellow Buneary.

Pidove was the first to step forward, waving her wing in greeting. As a usually jovial Pokémon, Gwen knew she meant the best but also noticed how she looked up into Scraggy's eyes. _Uh oh._ He glared and slammed his head into hers, causing her to yelp and run off. Gwen hoped she wouldn't retaliate.

"That's not what I mean," Gwen murmured, cringing.

Cilan chuckled. "I highly doubt Pidove was expecting a Headbutt as a greeting." Gwen nodded her head in agreement.

Oshawott stepped forward next and also received a Headbutt in greeting. Though unlike Pidove, he didn't run off. Instead, he glared and yelled at Scraggy, needing Pikachu and Growlithe to usher and push him away. Oshawott pushed through them and went straight for Scraggy. Gwen yelped, not wanting her new little Pokemon to get hurt, but Scraggy merely Headbutted Oshawott again. Oshawott didn't move, or perhaps even think, to defend and his scalchop was flung from him. The yellow shell landed just in front of Scraggy and he held it down with his foot, looking down at Oshawott in challenge. Gwen couldn't help but admirably chuckle. A newborn he may be, but Scraggy was fierce. Oshawott snatched it from under Scraggy's foot and slashed at the young Pokemon.

Gwen could have blanched at Oshawott as she caught Scraggy, though she had to admit Scraggy started it. Scraggy was only a baby, after all. He didn't know better. Oshawott could at least be the mature one.

Oh wait...it's _Oshawott._

Scraggy, however, still had plenty of fight in him as he burst from Gwen's arms, knocking her chin in the process, and stalked right to Oshawott, who sucked up for a Water Gun. There was nothing Gwen could do except hope that Scraggy may finally get the message: stop antagonizing the other Pokemon!

But Scraggy was fully prepared for the Water Gun, pulling up the skin around his hips to shield him from the Water Gun. The force of it pushed him back a few feet, but he remained unhurt from it, just in front of Growlithe.

Gwen was stunned. "Wow." Scraggy was just born and he was this resilient? Definitely her kind of Pokemon! Cilan seemed to think so too as he stepped up right next to Gwen and commented on Scraggy's defensive tactic.

However, Gwen's impressed expression fell as Scraggy merely turned on Growlithe and gave him a Headbutt as well. Her head fell. "Are you done yet?" she muttered. "Or are you going to attack _everything and everyone?_ "

"Scraggy's gonna be a handful, Gwen," Cilan told her. "I hope you're up for it."

Gwen turned to him, exasperated by her new Pokémon, but... "I once had a Primeape, who I swear tried to kill me on occasion. I think I can handle a relentless newborn Scraggy." Why was it always the Fighting-Types?

Iris scoffed in disbelief. "Let's hope Scraggy won't succeed where Primeape failed!"

"I remember you saying something about that," Cilan commented, moving their attention back to Scraggy. "But at least Scraggy is finally getting worn out." Gwen looked to see that Scraggy was indeed getting tuckered out. His head was bobbing back and forth and stars shown in his eyes. Next to him, Growlithe rubbed his head with absent-minded care. From behind Gwen, Iris giggled.

Currently, there was only one Pokémon Scraggy had yet to greet head on. Buneary. But it wasn't long before he spotted her settled a short ways away, gleaning in the gentle sunlight. Predictably, Scraggy shot right for her, and Buneary hopped up and before Scraggy could halt, she flipped over him and Jump Kicked him face-first into the ground. That still didn't stop him as he dizzily ran right for her again. This time, Buneary used her ears to him him back until he ran himself face-first in the ground again and then hopped away.

Gwen knelt down next to her new Pokemon. "Aren't you done yet? For real, this time?" She hoped he was. But he wasn't, as he jumped right back up, hitting Gwen in the nose this time. She groaned, holding her nose as she saw Scraggy glare at Axew where he poked out or Iris's hair. _Don't you dare!_ But Axew plunged back into Iris's hair and Scraggy turned away, satisfied.

Cilan approached and leaned over Gwen, concern on his face. She slowly removed her hands. "Is my nose bleeding?" she asked.

Cilan cringed. "A little," he answered. "It doesn't look broken though." He curled his hand around the back of her shoulders and helped her sit up. He also handed her his handkerchief to hold to her nose. "Did your Primeape really try to kill you?"

Gwen shrugged. "I don't think it was intentional," she told him.

His brows rose. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Maybe not, but we did part as friends," she said with a slight grin.

* * *

Scraggy finally, _truly,_ settled down, leaning his head down on a rock and falling asleep. He didn't seem to be dizzy or injured from all the scuffling he'd done with Gwen's other Pokémon, so she let him be. He stayed that way until dinner was finished but instead of coming to eat with them, he hopped up on the rock and stayed there.

Gwen sighed. Scraggy was going to be a handful in more ways than one. She rose from her chair and called out to him. "Scraggy, why don't you come over and eat with the gang?"

He didn't even look over at them, instead held his head higher in indifference.

Iris sighed as well. "I have no idea what Scraggy's thinking."

"He probably isn't," Gwen muttered. "This is probably his pride and ego. I've seen it before with Mankey. He was the exact same. Something about Fighting-Types."

"It might be," Cilan said. "But be patient with Scraggy." He paused before continuing. "Mankey wasn't one of your previous newly hatched Eggs, was he?"

Gwen shook her head. "No way. He was as wild as could be. In fact, we met similarly to Buneary, but Mankey never had a trainer before me. He just like being antagonistic. After evolving into Primeape, he was even worse."

Iris shivered. "Well, if you managed to become friends with Primeape, then Scraggy should be easy." She didn't sound convinced.

Well into the evening still had Scraggy sitting atop the rock defiantly, but he was undoubtedly getting hungrier as the hours past. Gwen was always hungry right after she woke up, hatching would probably be little different. Before going to bed, Gwen placed a bowl full of Pokemon food nearby Scraggy and returned to her sleeping bag.

Just as she knelt down to fish out her sleepwear, Scraggy came down from his rock and began munching on his dinner. "About time," she said. "An empty belly overrules as stubborn temperament every time."

Gwen gave her newly hatched Pokémon a couple more minutes to eat before grabbing his Poké Ball. "It's time to get in your Poké Ball, Scraggy," she told him. He frowned at her and raced behind the big boulder, glaring at her. "What? You don't wanna?"

His glare darkened. " _Scrag scrag scrag!_ " Gwen rolled her eyes. What a pain.

"Maybe Scraggy wants to stay out because it was just hatched," Cilan suggested.

Gwen crossed her arms. "Yeah, well Scraggy will have to learn how to behave, and that's not by flying off the handle at me."

"Gwen," Cilan went on patiently. "You can't force Scraggy to be cooperative. Think of Mankey."

"I am thinking of Mankey!" Gwen grated out through gritted teeth. "I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

"Remember, Scraggy is a baby," Cilan continued. "You have more time to break through to him than you did Mankey."

Gwen stared hard at Cilan before sighing. "Something tells me this won't end well."

Cilan winked. "But at least you know how to handle the challenge."

Gwen scoffed with a smile and curled into her sleeping bag.

* * *

 _The smell of the sea wafted through her nose and the cries of Wingull filled the air above her. A good sized flock soared right towards their destination. A brand new destination. A brand new region for her to explore. A range of new Pokémon to meet. And as always, Pikachu right by her side. He stood on the rail of the ship, his goggles shining in the bright sunlight. He cooed in an excitement complimentary to Gwen's own._

 _A warm hand winding around her own made her realize she wasn't alone. She turned to face him-_

"Wake up guys!"

Gwen's eyes shot open at Iris's cry and she shot into a sitting position. She grasped for her glasses and placed them on, looking at Iris. "What is it? What happened?" She looked downright terrified.

" _Pika?_ "

"Gwen, Scraggy's gone!" Iris told her.

It Gwen was still sleepy, she wasn't anymore. "What? You're kidding?!"

"Scraggy's gone?" Cilan stammered, waking up himself.

Gwen looked up to the boulder Scraggy was sitting on before she went to sleep. He wasn't there. She wove around the rocks but he wasn't there. This was why she wanted Scraggy back in his Poké Ball. Turning back to her friends, she had to bite her tongue at remembering Cilan's remark before they went to sleep. She merely shook her head at them.

Cilan called out for Gwen's Pokémon. "Scraggy!"

Gwen joined in. "Where are you?!"

" _Pika pika!_ "

"Hey, Scraggy!" Iris called.

" _Axew axew!_ " Iris's Pokemon caught her attention and pointed to the ground just in front of him.

"Huh?" Iris went over to him. "What's wrong?"

" _Yew yew!_ " He pointed again.

Iris turned to Gwen. "Come here! There are foot prints! I think they're Scraggy's!"

Gwen raced over. Indeed there were foot prints, and they were about the size Scraggy's would be. She looked on to see a good trail, so she followed it with Cilan and Iris on her heels. The muddy ground slapped under Gwen's boots as she looked out for her new little Pokémon. She was beginning to worry if Scraggy was going to be Mankey all over again. Sure, he was a baby, but he was so adamant and rambunctious. "Please don't let Scraggy get into any trouble," she muttered.

"As I said before, you'll know how to handle it," Cilan told her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and leveled a glare at him. "You know, I can blame him running off on you. If I'd had my way, he would be in his Poké Ball."

"Which he could break out of," Cilan remarked. "Oshawott does it, so why can't Scraggy?"

Of course, Cilan knew every angle. "Let's hope Scraggy doesn't get any ideas," Gwen growled. "Because I'll blame that on you too!"

They eventually found Scraggy Headbutting the base of a huge tree. He seemed angry. Gwen raced up to him. "Hey Scraggy, what are you doing here?"

Pikachu was just as upset as Gwen was, putting his paws on his hips. " _Pika pika!_ "

Scraggy turned to them, glaring. " _Scrag!_ "

A low growl coming from the tree caught all their attention. Pounding footsteps came the tree and a large, yellow, spider-like creature came out from behind the tree. It's beady eyes rounded on Scraggy and it growled, its large yellow mandibles twitching.

"It's a Galvantula!" Iris cried.

Gwen didn't care what its name was. Its dark eyes and twitchy body, along with its fuzzy legs were all that was needed to get her heart pounding and her chest heaving. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Scraggy didn't take the same reaction Gwen did to Galvantula, instead, craning his head back and went for a Headbutt. Predictably, it was no use and the Galvantula shot a web of electricity and shot it at Scraggy. Stunned and afraid, Gwen stumbled back and fell down.

Pikachu then took charge, using Iron Tail on Galvantula, hitting right at its mandibles. The Galvantula whined and retreated back into the tree. Despite it being gone, Gwen couldn't move from where she half lay on the ground. Scraggy lay knocked out a couple feet from her, but she couldn't find it in her to move.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" Cilan asked, kneeling down next to her.

Gwen sobbed, finally getting her arms to respond. She rose off her elbows and into a sitting position. "I'm fine," she replied.

"You're crying," he noted.

She immediately swiped at her cheeks with her sleeve, tucking back her glasses after the movement skewed them. Iris made her way to Scraggy when Gwen hadn't, Pikachu next to her. She turned to them. "Scraggy's hurt really bad. And I think he's paralyzed."

"He took a direct hit from Galvantula," Cilan commented.

Gwen swallowed hard. "H-Hey Cilan, is there a Pokémon Center around here?" she stuttered. She couldn't leave Scraggy paralyzed like that.

She watched silently as he took out his small electronic map and turned it on. After a few moments, he frowned. "I'm afraid not," he answered.

Iris gently scooped Scraggy up into her arms. "Let's get back to camp," she said.

Gwen saw her little Pokémon trembling, the tell-tale sign of paralysis and ached to hold her little baby, but her arms felt sluggish. "Come on," she heard Cilan murmur as he hauled her to her feet. He kept an arm around her shoulders as well a hand at her elbow as they followed Iris back to camp.

As soon as they returned to camp, Cilan helped settle Gwen down and started a small fire. Gwen held out her arms to Iris who gently transferred Scraggy. The little Pokémon trashed in Gwen's arms. "Scraggy, stop it!" Gwen growled, though her voice wasn't nearly as forceful as it could have been.

"Leave it to me, Gwen," Iris said. "Axew and I will find some herbs to cure the paralysis." Gwen nodded, not even having the energy to offer any help. She didn't want to run into another Galvantula. Iris turned to her little partner. "Axew, let's go!"

" _Axew!_ " The two of them took off.

Gwen took a long, shaky breath, cradling Scraggy in her arms. Something heavy falling on her shoulders made them tense. Realizing it was just her blanket, Gwen slowly let out her caught breath. Cilan sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"You freaked out pretty bad back there," he commented.

Gwen closed her eyes and nodded. "Sorry about that," she said. "I acted more childish than Scraggy. Even if he ended up like this, he at least stood up for himself."

"There's nothing childish about having fears," Cilan told her. "We all have them. We're all fine now, and as soon as Iris and Axew return, they'll have herbal medicine for Scraggy. He'll be as right as rain in the morning."

Gwen sniffled. "You may not think it, but I sure feel it. Luckily Pikachu took initiative." Her partner cooed as nuzzled his head against her knee.

Cilan scooted slightly closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "May I ask what happened to be so afraid of Galvantula? They aren't native to Kanto."

"No, but they look enough like Ariados and Spinarak," Gwen said. "I can't even remember it clearly, I must have only been about four years old, but it was a Spinarak that scared me so bad. Each and every time I see a Spinarak or Ariados, I freak out. I can't help it."

Cilan hummed and reached over and touched Scraggy's cheek. It was almost like he was holding them. Gwen shivered. He must have felt it, as his arm tightened around her shoulders.

Not too long later, Axew and Iris returned with the herb and crushed it with the mortar and pestle, just as Gwen had when Pansage was sick. When she was done, she knelt in front of Gwen and scooped a spoonful of medicine. "Here Scraggy, eat this," she coaxed. Scraggy reluctantly swallowed it down, shuddering as it spilled down his throat. Iris also had another bowl of healing medicine for him to take. "This will make you feel better." It also had to be a bitter one as Scraggy stuck out his tongue at the aftertaste.

Gwen then gave him a good few sips from her water bottle to help wash away the bitterness and rocked him in a her arms.

"Now Scraggy needs a nice rest," Iris said.

Gwen nodded absently, continuing to rock Scraggy.

"You need to rest too, Gwen," Cilan told her. "You'll feel less shaken in the morning."

Gwen took her time curling Scraggy in her blanket before crawling into her sleeping bag. Cilan moved his sleeping bag on the other side of Scraggy. "Everything will be alright in the morning," he said.

Gwen nodded. "Thank you." She snuggled into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Gwen woke before Scraggy did. She reached her hand out to his cheek. He was no longer clammy like he was last night. That was a good sign. And Gwen no longer felt in shock. Her muscles didn't feel as swimmy as they did last night.

"Good morning," she heard Cilan call gently.

Sitting up, she saw Cilan cooking over the camp fire. Gwen inhaled, hoping she could smell what he was making. There was nothing like a meal cooked over a real fire. It lent a smokey flavor where a camp stove couldn't. Along with camp fire smoke, Gwen smelled a faint dry spice. "Are you cooking with Occa Berries?"

Cilan smiled at her. "You certainly know your flavors," he commented. "I wonder what your cooking would taste like."

Gwen blushed. "Not as good as yours, I'm sure."

"I'm sure it will be terrific," Cilan told her. "One of these days."

Gwen shook her head with a smile and climbed out of her sleeping bag. Scraggy was still asleep and Iris was being the usual late sleeper she was. It was odd learning how much of a grouch Iris was first thing in the morning. The first time they'd met, Iris had been awake and gone at the break of dawn. Perhaps it was just one of those rare occurrences.

After dressing out of her night clothes, Gwen sat down next to Cilan. It so happened that he was cooking scones with the Occa Berries. "They're almost done," Cilan mused. He took his fork and carefully cut a piece off and held it out to Gwen. "Try some?"

Nodding, Gwen held her hand out under the spoon just in case it slipped off the fork. The spicy and sweet flavors were well cooked into crumbly pastry. "Mmm, now _this_ is five-stars," she complimented. And with the Nanab Berries she saw sauteing on the other pan would go perfectly with them. Both berries had sweetness partnered with other flavors, a slight bitterness in Nanab's case.

"Many thanks," Cilan replied. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." He then turned to where Scraggy was sleeping. "Scraggy should be waking up any moment."

As if he knew they were talking about him, Scraggy rolled over and awoke. He rose and blinked, shaking his head of sleep. Gwen went over to him. "You feeling better, Scraggy?" she asked.

" _Scraggy scrag scrag!_ "

Gwen nodded. "Good. You took quite the hit last night."

Scraggy's eyes narrowed. " _Scraggy!_ " He hopped up from his blankets, making his way back to where the tree was.

"Wow, nonononono." Gwen stepped in front of him and halted him in his tracks. "You are not going back to that tree. You'll be hurt by Galvantula again."

Scraggy glared at her. " _Scrag scrag!_ "

"No!" Gwen snapped.

He leaned his head back. " _Scrag ggy!_ "

Gwen put a palm to his forehead before he had the chance to finish his Headbutt. "You're not going to run off on me again, Scraggy!"

" _Scraaaa ggyyy!_ "

Gwen growled and gave Scraggy a leer of her own. Scraggy returned the favor and both had a little showdown for several moments. And then Gwen released Scraggy's forehead, however she didn't blink at him. "I just want you to listen to me, Scraggy," she told him softly. "Don't get in over your head."

Scraggy huffed. " _Scraggy._ "

Gwen sighed. "Let's have breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast had just finished cooking as Iris rumbled awake. And as prepared as he always was, Cilan prepared Pokémon food for everyone as well. Bowls were spread out an Scraggy yet again moved his away from the group. Gwen decided not to press him on it. He was eating at least, and not getting himself in trouble.

Iris hummed as she took another bite of the scone. "Yummy!"

Cilan nodded. "Thank you. Next time we get to see what tasty meal Gwen can make for us."

Gwen nearly choked on sauteed berry. "What? When did I say I'd cook?"

Cilan and Iris laughed. "Are you sure you just won't burn everything, Gwen?" Iris teased.

"No!" Gwen snapped. "I've made my own food before!"

Another laugh came from Iris just as they heard cries from Scraggy and Axew. The three looked over to see the two young Pokemon butting heads. "Axew, you shouldn't fight!" Iris hollered.

"She's right!" Gwen called. "Scraggy, you too!"

The two of them pulled their Pokémon apart just as Cilan exclaimed an idea. "I've got it!" The girls looked up at him. "I just realized Scraggy would be the perfect training partner for Axew!"

Gwen blinked. Axew vs Scraggy? Scraggy was newly hatched, but then Axew was quite young as well. Why hadn't _she_ thought of that? Gwen grinned, looking down at Scraggy. "What do you think?" she asked her little baby. It would be perfect. Scraggy would release his pent up energy without getting into real trouble.

Scraggy nodded. " _Scrag!_ "

"Would you like to have a battle with Scraggy, Axew?" Iris asked. Axew nodded enthusiastically. "Awesome! They're both so psyched!"

"Then let's battle!" Gwen cheered.

The two girls and their Pokémon settled opposite each other with just enough distance as a regular battlefield with Cilan in the middle as a referee. Axew and Scraggy stared each other down. What had the air of a tense battle was almost adorable to Gwen.

"Axew, you can do it!" Iris called.

"All the way, Scraggy!" Gwen encouraged.

"And, begin!" Cilan called.

Gwen took the first move. "Alright Scraggy, Leer!" Scraggy bounded into action, squinting his eyes at Axew who shrunk away in fear. "Now use Headbutt!" Scraggy leaned back and slammed his head against Axew's making stars explode in the little Dragon-Type's eyes. "Good job, Scraggy!"

Iris rose to the challenge. "Axew, use Scratch to counter!" Axew's paws glowed and he slashed at Scraggy, making him wince. "That was great stuff! Scratch, and keep using it!" Axew repeated slashed against Scraggy in back to back attacks.

Gwen grit her teeth. "Don't give up, Scraggy! Use Headbutt!" Just as before, Scraggy slammed into Axew head first.

"You can't give up now!" Iris cried. Axew stood his ground. "Yeah! Dragon Rage, let's go!"

Gwen had to keep herself from gaping. Not Dragon Sneeze! "Use Headbutt one more time!" she countered.

As Axew powered up its move, Scraggy slammed right into its belly, causing Axew's mouth to close shut and for the Dragon Rage to become its signature sneeze. A small explosion went off and Gwen buckled her knees to keep from falling over. When the smoke cleared, both Axew and Scraggy lay in the dust, knocked out.

Iris chuckled with little humor. "Hehe, it didn't work again."

"We countered too fast," Gwen told her. They both made their way to their Pokemon.

Cilan also met them in the middle. "So, I think I'll be calling this a draw."

Gwen nodded. "But it sure felt like a real battle, huh Iris?"

The younger girl beamed. "You bet!"

Gwen knelt down to her baby Pokémon. "You found what you're looking for, Scraggy?"

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. " _Scraggy!_ " His eyes curled into a smile.

"You wanna try harder next time?" Gwen asked.

He nodded. " _Scrag scrag!_ "

Iris scooped up Axew in her arms. "I want you to get stronger too, Axew."

Her Pokemon cooed. " _Axew!_ "

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing the two of you refine your skills," Cilan commented. "Along with your Pokémon friends, of course!"

Gwen looked down at Scraggy. "So Scraggy, why don't you get a little rest?" She held out his Poké Ball and he smiled and nodded. Gwen grinned. "'Kay, let's e good friends!" She tossed the Poké Ball up into the air and was pleasantly surprised when Scraggy leapt up to meet it. He was sucked in and Gwen caught the Poké Ball, watching until it clicked shut. She smiled, looking up at her friends.

Cilan beamed at her. "I knew you could handle it!"

* * *

 **So, I decided to change up the ending a little bit, testing the steel of Gwen and Scraggy. Moreover I wanted the end to be a little more simple. And I don't think Gwen was ready to face the Galvantula again.**

 **As for Gwen being afraid of spider-like Pokémon. I am an absolute arachnophobe. No other which way about it. Also, as I finished writing that part, I realized it would make a good compliment when Cilan freaks out over Purrloin later in the series.**


End file.
